Blood on the Moon
by Chi Yagami
Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead. stars: Anzu Bakura Ryou Malik
1. do you remember back when we met?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Well, I am back from Europe XD It was AWESOME! Heh, and we were at the Eiffel Tower the same day Tom Cruise proposed to Katie Holmes (or whatever her name is...). A couple of the adults actually saw Tom Cruise! Too bad I didn't; I would've taken a picture XP

THERE WILL BE PAIRINGS! I swear, there will be romance eventually... **Bad Dreams** and **Through the Eye of the Beholder** are to be updated next. TTYL

This idea came to me around 1:15 am (OO) Mystery x Suspense x Romance x Humor x Drama

Rate M for language and mature content

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

Sometimes, my friends just don't know when to quit. I mean come on, you've been in the same fight ever since Battle City, and you know you're never gonna get what you want. Who knows? Maybe she's not into you guys at all; maybe she has some secret infatuation with rich boy over there, not like we'd ever know, thanks to her overprotective brother (sweatdrop). All I know is that I'm sick and tired of listening to the constant bickering that's been going on for years. Heck, I've tried to but in time after time, but y'all just keep it up; I mean, what else can I do? I don't resort to violence like SOME people (cough-cough-Egyptians) …wait, why is it that all of the Egyptians are violent? (OO'''''''''') Maybe I should hang out with normal people… WHAT THE HELL IS IN MY FACE?

"Are you alright?"

Am I all right? HELL NO. I've got friends fighting, and you're the only one who's sane enough not to join in. Although you can stop waving your hand in my face now (-.-). I can see you quite fine.

"I'm fine, Ryou," I reply, plastering on a cheesy smile.

Who the Hell am I kidding? I'm a wreck.

"Are you sure?" Ryou replies, giving me one of those parental looks. "You've been zoned out for quite a while now."

No duh. Although no one seems to have noticed, not even Yugi, who claims himself to be my best friend. Ah, and that's exactly why I'm in this wretched state: I, the Queen of Friendship, am – yup, you guessed it – having doubts about my relationships with my friends. After all we've been through, sometimes I wonder if my so-called friends are really themselves anymore. The constant fighting, nagging, forgetfulness goes on and on; I don't even know if they realize I exist anymore. I give and give and give and give some more, and what do I have to show for it? A bunch of friends who don't even show me respect. Hell, Joey just reached across the table and took my burger! DOES THE MEANING OF 'HEY THAT'S NOT YOURS' EVER CROSS YOUR MIND, YOU DOG! Kaiba's right, a mutt is a mutt; I tried with no success of changing that. Oh well.

I smile and nod. "I'm just… uhh thinking about that geometry project we have to do together. When are we going to do that anyway?"

School. Another problem in my life. When will the misery end? Homework never stops, I've got endless projects, and all these AP classes my parents signed me up for aren't helping! Everyone thinks I'm a smart, good girl who's going to have a happy ending. As if. HAH. Little do they know, I'm dying inside. I used to be so happy at school, with my friends. Although now that I look back on it, maybe I was never really happy. I suppose I thought I was happy. Heck, what if I just enjoyed the feeling of relying on childhood fantasies? Somewhere along the way, I must have hit a reality check. The once happy-go-lucky, friendship-talking Anzu Mazaki you knew is dead and buried.

"Hmm… well, how about you come over to my place after school?" he suggests.

And be in the same house as your sadistic yami? I don't think so! The south ends of two magnets click better than me and that Egyptian snake. But, trying to keep up my act, I decide to shrug it off.

"Sure. That'd be great," I reply dryly. I narrow my eyes at the rest of the group. Tristan and Duke are still fighting over Serenity (dear Ra when will they come to their senses? Hey, wait, now I'm saying Ra? Great… just great…), Joey's eating everyone's food, Yugi and Yami are playing Duel Monsters, and Bakura is, well frankly I don't know or care where he is. Ever since the yamis and hikaris were separated, chaos has been potted in this garden of disaster. Yes, Yami and Yugi, and Bakura and Ryou, got their own bodies. This creepy old guy in some outdated Egyptian rags popped out of nowhere while we were all at the game shop. Yugi was all like 'Shadi, what are you doing here?' What is he doing here? WHO THE HELL IS HE? Why am I never included in the mumbojumbo ancient magic stuff? Do they think, that just because I'm not guy or a duelist or a Millennium Item freak, I can't handle it? Hell, I've been kidnapped, brainwashed, and who knows what else! I deserve every right to know what's happening, especially since I'm the one who stresses out over their well-being! Maybe I wouldn't stress as much if I knew WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON! So everyone (save Yugi) was confused about baldy (I know that old geezer was bald; who else around here do you see wearing TURBANS on their heads besides perverted old guys who don't want young girls knowing they're bald?) and we all backed away from him. Then he said some mystic stuff in Egyptian, and BAM Yugi and Yami were two people! WHAT? No one would explain; all Yami said was that Shadi thought it was high time the yamis got their own bodies. Joey flipped out about Bakura getting his own body. Well, that got people rolling. Even I was scared, I have to admit. That tomb robber walking around, able to kill people on his own free will? Was Shadi THAT dumb? I guess not, because Bakura hasn't done anything… YET. I think Shadi turned him into chicken shit or something. Ryou says he just mopes around the house, and if he is at school, he's always in detention. Some people will never learn… (-.-;;)

At least we don't have to worry about Malik or his yami. They're all the way in the middle of an empty desert. Losers.

I don't feel like sitting here anymore.

"I feel like dying."

Ryou just gave me a questioning look. Oh well. It's the truth. What the Hell am I saying? I'm a sucker for my friends.

"I'm just joking Ryou!" I apologize. "I didn't mean it, really!"

Who was I kidding? I felt like there was nothing to live for anymore. None of my friends cared anymore. I guess you could say after Battle City, we grew apart. Not physically or anything, I mean obviously I still eat with them, but it's not the same. Were we ever really friends in a normal environment? We met Ryou, Duke, and Mai while out on adventures. I don't think I've ever just 'hung out' with them, unless you actually want to count that time Yami and I went to the museum (-.-). No, we've just been together during adventures that all center around Yami! Why is it always about him and his dumb puzzle! Nothing ever revolves around Joey, Tristan, or me. I'm not asking for center stage, just a little recognition! I feel like I'm always being pushed to the back of the group. Yami and Yugi take the spotlight, everybody knows who they are, and Joey and Kaiba are right up there behind him. Mai and Ryou (and I suppose Bakura too) aren't as famous, but they've got their faces plastered on several websites, considering they were finalists. People even know who Tristan, Rebecca, Serenity, and Malik are! Malik doesn't even live here and he's more popular at school than me! Fuck, even RISHID is more known than me! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE REALLY IS! They simply know him as Malik's double, or some crap like that. Maybe I'm overreacting… No, in the old days, my friends were always there for me. Now you never see them outside of school with me. Yugi, Yami, and Kaiba are constantly being challenged by beginner duelists, and Joey and Mai are always going places together. Duke and Tristan follow Serenity around everywhere. No one has time for me anymore. I went to a movie with Ryou once, and I think he was trying to hit on me (OO), but we talked it over and decided we were just friends. That was about three months ago, right after my parents left for America on another one of their stupid business trips. They always tell me they won't be gone long and promise to take me somewhere when they get back. Promise my can! They haven't kept any of their promises, and they never will.

"I'm out of here," I grumble, throwing my tray in the trash, none of food even touched (well, save the food that Joey stole). I think I saw Ryou's eyes go as big as tea saucers, but he jumped up real fast and ran in front of me. I hope he doesn't plan on asking me out or something…

"Hey, Anzu, why don't we go work on the project right now?"

I blink about three times and just stare at him. Is he crazy? Ditch school with him to go work on a _school_ project? The Hell? Eh, beats whatever I'd planned on doing.

"Sure."

* * *

"Yo, Anzu, are ya gonna eat your puddin?" Joey asked, still chomping away on her burger. "Anzu?"

He looked around for his brunette friend and saw her walking away with Ryou. 'Wonda where dose two are goin…'

"Hey, am I da only one dat noticed dat Anzu an' Brit boy just walked off together?" he said to everyone else.

They all stopped and looked at him. Yami dropped his cards and looked in the direction that Joey was pointing. Yugi glanced up too, and Tristan and Duke stopped fighting.

"Hey, she is gone," Duke replied. "I didn't even notice she left…"

"Where did they go?" Yugi questioned Joey.

"I dunno. All I saw was Ryou an' Anzu walking off together towards da parking lot."

"You don't think they're going to skip class, do you?" Tristan wondered aloud, scratching his head. "Anzu's too good to ditch class for a guy."

"Eh, just let them go make out," Duke said, brushing it off.

"HELL NO!" Yami all but shouted, pounding his fist onto the table and standing up. "I'm not letting some foreigner touch MY woman!"

"You're a foreigner too ya know," Joey mumbled.

"Hey, just because Anzu was your concubine in a past life, Yami, you have no reason to claim her in this century," Tristan said matter-o-factly. Yami shot him a death glare that could've killed Anubis, Ra, and Isis at once.

"Yami, he's right; Anzu doesn't even like you. Remember when you asked her to the dance last year, and she told you no and went with Kaiba?" Yugi reminded. Yami growled.

"I still can't believe she went with dat freak."

"I can't believe _he_ went at all."

"So what do you think Ryou and Anzu are up to?"

"Maybe they're working on that math project…"

* * *

OMG I am SO bored. Ryou and I haven't come up with anything for the project. We're supposed to make a 3D model of something related to geometry, not much to go off of. Right now we're driving around Domino, looking for inspiration. Ryou's car is so... old. I think it's his dad's ancient Honda. Huh? We just stopped in front of… the arcade? What inspiration are we going to find in here? A diagram of a video game?

"Umm, Ryou…"

"Oh, I thought you could use some fun right now," he smiles. "Wanna play some DDR?"

DDR? I LOVE that game! I guess I could play a game with him… NO, nevermind. I stopped playing that game some time ago, and I think I suck. I can't play that game in front of people!

"I stopped playing that game a year ago…"

(OO) "Oh…"

"But we can play a game if you want to…"

(XD)

Great, so I've managed to cheer him up, but what about me? Just as we were about to start playing, a swarm of people surrounded us. WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU?

"_Anzu! Anzu! Anzu!_"

"Hey, I think that they're fans of yours," Ryou said a little too prepared. Did he plan this? I suppose he's trying to cheer me up… hey, did he notice that I'm depressed?

"Yeah," I reply. "I can't do this with all of these people around." I jump off stage and exit the building, my friend chasing after me.

"Anzu! What is wrong with you?" he asks me. "I was just trying to loosen the mood and you ruin it!"

Jeez, I've never seen Ryou so angry. I can see he's trying to control his anger while at the same time shout at me. Wow, I always thought Ryou was kind of a pushover; I guess not… WTF? He just grabbed my arm REALLY HARD! I sweat it's turning blue…

"Ryou, are you okay?" I ask. He's clutching his head with his other hand while still trying to rip off my arm. It reminds me of when Malik first introduced himself with an injured Ryou slung over his shoulder. The poor kid is always getting hurt.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

(O.O)

Did Ryou just raise his voice at me?

"I'm sorry, Anzu… there's something wrong with me," Ryou keeps gasping. I don't know what to do! I think he's going to die on me or something! OH MY GOD! HE JUST COLLAPSED! RYOU!

* * *

Well, now I'm sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, dying to find out what happened to Ryou. The doctors took him in immediately, thank god! They told me he's asleep, but they can't figure out what's wrong with him.

"Miss Mazaki," a nurse said, giving me some papers, "could you please fill out Mr. Bakura's contact information, as well as yours?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, you can give it to the secretary when you're done."

Whatever. I sit down and begin to fill out the paperwork.

………………

THE HECK? I have no damn clue as to where Ryou's dad is! Hell, I'm not exactly sure where MY parents are! Great, now I've got this sick feeling in my stomach. Is it because I feel guilty of bailing on Ryou and then causing him to faint?

…………………

Or maybe I just need to use the bathroom… (OO)

¡ W H A M ¡

Who did I just clash into? MOVE OUTTA MY WAY PEOPLE, I'M GONNA BLOW!

"Sorry," I mumbling, dodging around them and continuing towards the bathroom.

"My, my, my, _Anzu Mazaki_. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

SHIT! I'd recognize that oily voice anywhere! What the Hell is that rat doing here!

Just keep walking, just keeping walking, just keeping walking…

OY!

* * *

_They stood there: one cowering, one smirking. His arms were firmly wrapped around her waist, he had no intention of letting her get away, not after traveling this far._

"Well, Anzu, I never thought I'd see _you_ here."

"I could say the same thing, _Malik_," I spat, twisting in his grip. "Get your filthy hands OFF me!"

Malik grins. "Not a chance. Do you think I'm just going to give up after coming this far?" He turns me around and grips my shoulders. EEK! This is going WAY too far! What the crap is he doing here? I'm being harassed by a psychotic murderer while my friend dies in the room next door. MY LIFE TOTALLY SUCKS!

"What do you want, you washed up has been?" I hiss. He gives me one of those creepy smiles that make you want to die right then and there. Save me! Somebody, anybody! HEY, DUDE IN A WHEELCHAIR, SAVE ME!

"I want you, dear Anzu," he says seductively. My eyes widen. Does he really mean that? His evil eyes never leave mine, and he sure isn't loosening that grip of his either. I don't believe him; he's hurt way too many people to come back just for a girlfriend. I bet he brought the Rod with him too! AIEEE!

"If you think you can use me to get Yami's puzzle, well forget it!"

"I don't want the stupid Items! I came here to get you," he replies, holding me close. Ugh! I did not want to be NEAR him! Why can't stuff NORMAL ever happen? My friends desert me, the only person who cares fainted, and now a psycho has returned, claiming to be in love with me! Well, actually he never said that, but it doesn't matter. I know he still wants to rule the world. I'm just another toy in his master plan to collect the Items etc. Hmm, that sounds a lot like Bakura's plan… bet they're in on it together-

OH GOD!

HE'S KISSING ME! HE'S GOT HIS DISGUSTING LIPS ON MINE! Hey wait… it kind of feels, nice. What bull am I smoking? This is MALIK ISHTAR we're dealing with. The freak who killed Ryou and his yami! Then… then why am I kissing back?

"See, I knew you liked me," he whispers, pulling away from me. I think I'm beat-red now. I can't believe I just kissed him. EW!

"Hey mate, get your arms off her."

We both whip around to see Ryou standing about ten feet away from us. THANK GOD!

"Ryou! You're alive!" I breathe.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Anzu. But, what is Malik doing here?" he asks. Oh yeah, Ryou wasn't there when Malik turned good (not the term that best fits him but whatever) so I guess he thinks Malik is really his yami (Yami Malik).

"I should be asking you the same thing, snowball head. I thought you were dead," he replies, narrowing his eyes. Heh, and Malik wasn't there when we discovered Ryou in the kitchen eating. Hey, he took his greasy paws off me! I'm HOME FREE! I dash over to Ryou as quickly as I can.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Mazaki," he growls, storming off. "You WILL regret it."

* * *

I wonder what the heck Ishtar was doing in a hospital? And what did he REALLY want with me? Hell no am I EVER kissing that pervert again! So now Ryou and I are walking back to his car (which I used to get him to the hospital). Poor Ryou. I feel so bad for him.

¡Ring ring!

Ryou watches as I pull my cell phone out of my purse. DUKE? WTF? Why would he call me? School probably just let out, but still…

"Hello…?"

"Anzu, you gotta get over here!"

"Over where?"

"To da school," I hear Joey shouting. There sure is a lot of background noise… what's going on?

"Okay… sure…"

"NOW!"

I hang up the phone and shoot a confused look at Ryou. I explain the sitch as Ryou and I take off to the school in his car. We try to get there as fast as we can (sweatdrop) but his car is SO SLOW! We finally get there, and I'm surprised to see a gigantic crowd in front of the building.

"What's going on?" Ryou asks as we raced inside. I shrug. Probably something Joey did… lol. DID I ACTUALLY JUST THINK "LOL" IN MY HEAD? I feel like I'm on drugs or something…

As we get closer to my locker, the crowd gets tighter. We push our way up to the front where a section has been roped off.

"ANZU!" Yugi shouts from like right in front of me. I freeze.

On the floor in front of my locker, written in big letters in what looks like (ew gross) blood, is the word D I E . I can feel my heart beating faster as I look up at my locker. With the noise of cops and students fading into the background, I step under the ropes and over the message, until I'm right in front of my locker. It looks as if someone threw a bomb on the door. One of the hinges is broken, the blue paint is scratched, and I think someone tried to pry the door open with a wrench. I lift up a shaky hand to the lock.

"We waited for ya," I could hear Joey explaining. "We thought it fair for ya to be da one ta open it."

"Thanks…" My voice trails off as I twist the knob. I can hear Ryou asking Yugi loads of questions, and I'm pretty sure the THUD I just heard was someone fainting. It clicks and I force open the door.

I can hear reporters clicking away their cameras in the background. I think another kid fainted. I know my breath shortened.

My books are covered in blood. All of them, even the book stuck inside another one. But that's not what everyone was staring at. Oh no.

On my locker wall, a blood-dripping rose was held in place by a dagger.

* * *


	2. you told me this gets harder well it did

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Well, I'm glad the first chapter was exciting enough to make you review. XD There are pairings in this fic, I suppose they'll surface in a few chapters or so… Just finished with guard camp. This week will be devoted mostly to fanfics**.**

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

Well, I wanted my friends to notice me. I suppose the saying 'be careful what you wish for' can actually be applied to real life, not just in fairytales etc. I've certainly stolen Yugi's center stage spot now. My friends have practically become my shadows! Serenity and Mai call every ten minutes; Joey, Tristan, and Duke are now fighting about which one gets to be my bodyguard (-.-); Yugi keeps popping up in random places, trying to cheer me up; and Yami is always on my heels, doesn't he have a life! He even followed me into the bathroom once! Egyptian creep.

They've all been tailing me ever since the attack on my locker. I must admit it was pretty scary. Who would have a grudge against me?

………………………

Oh, I guess there could be tons of people out to get me for those friendship speeches I gave out years ago. Or enemies of Yugi's looking for what they suspect as a weak target. Maybe some upper classmen wanted to randomly vandalize some school property and just happened to pick my locker.

So of course the news people swarmed all over the place as soon as I'd opened the metal door. I was asked dozens of questions and such, and my locker and the floor around my locker (still bearing the word D I E) are currently roped and taped off for examination by the FBI look-alike people. Lucky for me, Ryou managed to get me out of there before I was eaten alive. Good ol' Ryou.

Yugi and Yami at once suspected it to be some long-forgotten enemy of theirs, and Joey thought it was Kaiba… Tristan thinks it's probably just some kid who is jealous or something. I don't really care, as I sit looking at my new schoolbooks (my old ones are still in my locker, yet to be cleaned). So my friends all the sudden care about me. It's like I BAM appeared out of nowhere to them. I bet they think I'm some kind of damsel in distress; maybe I am, but this new stalker is the least of my problems…

* * *

Today, Serenity and I (and Yami, no doubt; he sticks to me like glue…) are going rollerblading in the park. She says she wants to hang out, but it's an unlikely story to cover up about her worrying over the locker thing. I am sitting here, on my bed, glancing at my desk. My room is hardly what anyone'd call a 'room'. It's more like a tower, or, at least, I like to think so. I live in a neighborhood of mismatched houses and apartments; our house is smack dab in the middle, right next to the neighborhood pool. I don't like the fading yellow color of the wood or the flapping, broken blue shutters, but the tower at the top is my sanctuary. After the second story, a small attic pops up; a perfect room for an abnormal teenage girl like me. There's an old window, complete with window seat, looking out over the sprawling lawn (the lawn guy comes by to mow it every two weeks, but I think he forgot this week), and just enough room for a bed, wardrobe, desk, and trunk. My rickety, old metal bed is on the verge of collapsing, and the withering mattress upon it isn't helping to beautify the scenery.

However, my friends know nothing of this. Last year, my family moved out of our spacious home and into an apartment; that was around the time my friends stopped coming over to _my_ house. Everybody hung out at the Game Shop from then on. About a month later, we moved here, into our cheap broken-down home. So, they don't know we don't live at the apartment anymore. They'd never even been to the apartment, and they probably don't even know which complex to look for. Only Ryou knows where I really live; he's the only one who's ever bothered to ask.

Guess I'd better slap on my blades and head out. They're like two years old and barely fit. I'll wear them for Serenity though. I lock my front door and skate left, towards the main street. It takes about ten minutes to get out of the neighborhood from my house. We're supposed to meet up at the arcade; she'll be finishing her shift in about twenty minutes. I turn out of the quiet residence and head uptown. I'm having second thoughts…

"Maybe I should've told her I was busy with—"

What the? Was that Bakura? Across the street, in an empty lot, I thought I just saw Bakura loitering around and looking suspicious. But now he's gone! Where'd he go? He was right there! Ugh. Evil albino, he could learn a thing or two from his better half.

The arcade is full on a Saturday afternoon, and Serenity is looking worn out at the food counter. Every little plastic table is jammed with teens, food, and extra (some mismatched) chairs; the games are all taken over by college guys and their love-struck—

"YOU BIG LOSER! HOW COULD YOU LOSE AT _BEEBALL_? IT'S THE EASIEST GAME IN THIS PLACE! I WANT A REAL CHALLENGE! **WE'RE THROUGH**!"

—or impatient ex, girlfriends. A busboy points at my blades and gives me the no-no look. As if I care, it's not like I'm tracking mud. Serenity waves me over and says she'll be done in a few. I don't mind waiting, if your buddy over there will stop glaring at my shoes. I sigh and glance over at the DDR machine; I miss dancing a lot. Sometimes I dance around the house, but that's it. I kind of wish I _had_ taken Ryou's offer the other day. Hey… I recognize that voice!

"Come on, you told me you'd spend today with me," Mokuba was begging to his older brother. "Seto, you promised!"

Hmm, sounds like my parents aren't the only ones breaking their word. Although, this _is_ Kaiba, and such behavior should probably be expected from a greedy, no-good, cheating weasel like him. Maybe I should go talk to them; it would give me something to do…

"Kaiba! Mokuba! So good to see you!" I say as sweetly as possible, maybe too sweetly because Kaiba looks like he swallowed one too many marshmallows.

"Mazaki," he spat, same old attitude anyway. Mokuba grins at me. I'm not sure whether to smile back or simply stare.

"Mazaki, what are _you_ doing here?"

This is the _arcade_. Who ISN'T here?

"Whatever I feel like doing, _Kaiba_," I reply, putting the same disgusted emphasis on his name. "Not that's it's any of your business what I do."

"It is if it's you stripping in the middle of the arcade," he says coldly. "I suggest you keep you night job on the DL, and not in the eyes of children like Mokuba."

I can see Mokuba shooting his brother the eye, but it's not like he's actually going to say anything. As they walk away, I throw Kaiba a dirty gesture, but I drop it when I see Serenity rushing over.

"Anzu, I can't believe you let scum like Kaiba push you around!" she says astounded. Wow, I think scum is the most unclean word that's ever left her mouth; I've never heard her badmouth anyone before.

"Why didn't you do anything?" She obviously didn't see the hand motion.

"(sigh) He's not worth it."

She shrugs and collects her stuff: a purse, clothes bag, and rollerskates. We leave the game center and cross the street. Side by side, we drag on the wordless conversation as we near the park. Serenity parks herself on a bench to put on her skates, and I glance around. My eyes rest on the jungle gym.

EEP! It's Bakura! He's sitting at the top of one of those half-spheres made of metal bars that kids like to climb on. His eyes are closed and he's sitting Indian-style, deep in thought.

Is he MEDITATING?

Taking advantage of Serenity's stubborn skate buckles, I swoosh on over to the playground. I stop at the foot of the… circular bar thingy… and stare up at the tombrobber.

"What are you doing?"

He all but falls off the construction. Glaring down at me as if I'm less than second-rate, he rearranges himself so that he can see me properly. God I hate those eyes.

"I should be asking _you_ the same question," he sneers. Why did I talk to him again?

"Well maybe you should, but you didn't!" I snap back, hands on my hips. I see him eyeing my skates. I wonder if he even knows how to rollerblade… He's staring at me like I just threw a bottle of poison in his direction. I wish; I'd love to poison him and countless others, including Kaiba and Malik… which reminds me…

"You aren't part of some scheme with Malik to collect all of the Items and take over the world, are you?"

(-.-)

He really needs to get a good grip on those bars or next time he _will_ fall. Bakura has strange look on his face that I've never seen before. Is he actually confused? The great tombrobber is confused! Lol. Great, I'm doing it again…

"What… what did you just say mortal!"

And he's not… (sigh) I'm am so tired of being called mortal, foolish girl, woman, pharaoh's lackey, etc etc etc. He needs to expand his vocabulary. Maybe Ryou should take him to the library sometime; it might be good for him.

"You heard me, you has-been." Do I really want to pick a fight with the King of Thieves? My mouth seems to think it's a good idea.

"Oh, you are so getting it!" he threatens, jumping down from the bars. Landing a few feet in front of me, Bakura gives me the death glare of all death glares and makes a slashing motion against his throat.

I'm dead meat now. (T-T)

Skating like Hell across the grass, I glance back. Bakura's close behind, about five feet away. I spot the bench where Serenity is— well, was, now it's empty! Where'd she go? I need help! There's an ancient murderess thief after me! HELP!

My body collides with the hard gravel, Bakura right on top of me. That albino freak pushed me! Although it seems he couldn't stop in time and came down with me. EW! His hand is right next to my chest!

"You hentai ex-thief!" I shriek, trying to get up. Ouff, he's heavy. "Hey, lay off the sweets, buddy."

I can feel Bakura's eyes piercing holes into the back of my head. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

¡ECK! (choke cough) I spit blood all over the ground and begin coughing heavily, which hurts since Bakura's still on me, looking smug after punching me in the neck. I twist around to see Serenity skating over.

I try to call out her name, but my voice is gone. Bakura looks worried now, like that he might've killed me or something. OMG I bet he's the stalker person! And now he's killing me, just like the message! But then why is he mumbling about hoping I'm not dead? He's turning into a blur, and as I hear a large smack, a huge weight is lifted off me.

"Anzu! Anzu, are you okay!" Serenity asks, rushing to my side. "I saw him punch you! Well, he's scattered off to somewhere now, but don't worry; we'll get him back, I swear! Can you breath properly?"

Now she asks. I shake my head, but a large pain shoots through my body like a rocket. I crumble back on the ground, useless. My head resting in the pool of blood, I try to focus on a bumblebee. Flashes of black, and—

* * *

I'm SO killing Bakura when they release me.

Turns out he almost broke my neck bone. If Serenity hadn't whacked him with her purse, he might've suffocated me. After I passed out, she said she called 911. I was loaded into an ambulance and shipped off to the hospital like a box of mince pies. I think I came around a day later. Now I'm lying here in this uncomfortable bed, with a neck brace the size of a TV, and I'm surrounded by my friends. I feel like I've joined a soap opera.

"Anzu," Yami says, taking my hand in his, "tell me _everything_."

If you take your hand off mine. I sigh and decide on if I should tell them EVERYTHING.

"_Fine_," I reply with a hint of annoyance. "I woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast, left the premises, headed towards the arcade, thought I saw Bakura on the way—"

"Oh _really_… I bet he followed you," Yami said, jumping to conclusions. And _you_ didn't follow me… I'm sure you were planning on coming to the park and watching Serenity and me skate around. I might've been mistaken when I thought you should get a hobby other than Duel Monsters…

"Sure… Anyway, I thought I saw Bakura, went to the arcade, met up with Serenity, we went to the park, Serenity had trouble putting on her skates so I wandered, ran into Bakura, asked him if he planned to gather the Items and rule the world, provoked him, he jumped off the jungle gym and chased me, tackled me to the ground, punched me in the neck, I spat up some blood… and oh yeah, Kaiba called me a stripper." That last part came up randomly.

Yami's eyes were bugging out of his head. "Kaiba called you a WHAT!"

"You asked Bakura if he's going to take over the world?" Yugi interrupted. "Why did you bother speaking to him?"

"I dunno… because I was bored?"

I wish they'd leave me alone… Ryou and Tristan are out looking for the evil yami, and Mai said she's drop by later. I wonder why Bakura didn't just kill me right then and there. Maybe he was going to but then realized that everyone in the park would know he did it.

But still… I can't forget that look in his eyes, that look of fear. Was he afraid that I might die? Why would he care? Ah, well I guess if Shadi really did threaten him, he might've had regrets. However, my thoughts on him being the locker crook aren't tucked away yet.

There's also the possibility it could be Malik. He warned me in the hospital that day. I can't piece together all of this! My friends suddenly return to me just because someone is out to get me, Ryou has a spas-attack, Bakura attacks me but doesn't kill me, and Malik wants to kiss me. This is so unbelievable!

* * *

And yet, somehow I can't stop thinking about that kiss.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. promise me you'll hold on forever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh. or Foley's (EDIT: which no longer exists...).

Well, it's finally spring break! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Spring semesters are always hectic. And I'm going through an emotion crisis. Or at least I think so. Anyway, pairings haven't been revealed yet… I'm not entirely sure around the chapter where they will… but there definitely are pairings.

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

Finally! I was just released from the hospital today. I have a doctor's note for the school nurse (I still have to wear the neck brace…), a note saying I need someone to carry my backpack, and an elevator pass. Why I need an elevator pass is beyond my knowledge, but I guess it's cool that I don't have to take the stairs. I am so not wearing the neck brace though, that thing is itchy and tight and annoying! I highly doubt I'll break my neck again… unless Yami squeezes me REALLY hard or something. Which, come to think of it, he probably will…

Right now Ryou and I are on our way to my house, where I'll drop off my stuff, including the brace, and then we'll head out to… uhh, somewhere… We pull up into the driveway, and I quickly get out, throw (yes, throw) my stuff into the house, and get back in.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Hmm… my house sound good?"

Not if your blood-thirsty look-alike is lurking around. No one has seen him since he attacked me, and I think it should stay that way. He'll do the world a favor if he never shows his face again. And if he does, I'll kill him. I don't care what jail I go to, that freak deserves to DIE. Okay, that was a lie: I don't really want to end up in prison. However, I wish Yami could banish him to the Shadow Realm. Which reminds me, I haven't seen Malik again either. I'm hoping he was here for a one-day vacation. Thinking about him sends shivers up and down my spine. Although I'm not entirely sure that they are the bad kind…

"Anzu, are you getting out of the car?"

I look up to see that we have arrived at the château de Ryou. It's a small, quaint little house, something you'd see in Snow White. But not exactly a cottage. It only has one story and two extra bedrooms. After Bakura and Ryou became separated, they had to go and buy a bunk bed. Ew, I can't see those two sharing a bed. Ew! I follow Ryou into his house. It's very messy on the inside. I plop down on the couch and begin changing the channel. It was on wrestling, but now it's on ice-skating.

"Anzu, do you want anything to eat?"

Not really. I've lost my appetite. I haven't been eating much lately anyway. Just the other day, I got on the scale in my bathroom, and I saw that I've lost ten pounds in one week. It's not that I think I'm fat or anything, I just haven't been that hungry.

"Well, are you eating something?" I ask.

"No."

"Then I'm fine. Hey, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah."

I go down the hall and stop in front of Ryou's bedroom. I ponder the thought of Bakura being asleep in there. Just out of curiosity, I open the door and peer inside. Nothing. Maybe Bakura is still out roaming the city, attacking other people. Maybe he's drunk somewhere and getting high. Maybe he's—

EEP. Maybe he's right behind me!

"Woman, what are you doing!" he growls. I back into the room, getting as far away from him as I possibly can. He seems to like the fact that I'm afraid. Well, I'll show him.

"Stop calling me woman!"

"What would you rather have me call you? Something worse?"

Oooh, he REALLY knows how to push my buttons. I look around and pick up one of Ryou's old baseball bats.

"Do you actually intend on fighting me? If it's about the other day, well, I am sorry."

Sorry? You don't know the meaning of the word! I'll chop your guts out and spoon-feed them to Kaiba's guard dogs. He keeps getting closer to me, and now I'm cornered. Well, I do still have the bat, but he's got the Millennium Ring, so I clearly can't win this one.

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you," he explains. "I… I let my temper get the best of me."

I drop the bat. He actually sounds sincere. I know that I should probably be having a lot of doubts, but there's something in his voice that's making me believe him. However, there are still some questions that haven't been answered…

"Are you the one who bloodied up my locker?"

Bakura looks stunned. "Me? If I wanted you dead, trust me, you'd be dead already."

"Are you sure?"

"Duh. I wouldn't leave some cheesy clue lying around in the open. I'm much smarter than that."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MORTAL!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I burst out of the room to find a concerned Ryou holding two cups of iced tea. I walk straight past him, through the kitchen towards the front door. I can hear Bakura's footsteps following me all the way.

"You'll pay for that! No one walks out on me!" he shouts.

I think I just did—

¡CRASH!

A plate just flew over my head and smashed against the door! Damn albino freak! I turn to see him in the kitchen, ready to fire another dish. I give him my evilest glare before opening the door, and—SMASH—running away! Hell no am I staying around to see what happens next! That maniac was throwing plates at me! I continue to run, past the baker's shop, past my neighborhood, straight to the park. The sky begins to darken, and I finally slow down. Collapsing on a swing, I begin to cry. I don't know what's going on lately. The past few days have been a blur, and my emotions seem to be getting the best of me. There's a sudden ball of raw energy inside me that just decided to make itself known. I'm lashing out at people, doing things I know are going to cause trouble, and probably being a pain in the ass to those few who care to notice. Maybe I'm overreacting. I mean, it WAS Bakura's fault. He didn't have to be so rude. Although he does have a point to know why I'm in his bedroom, he still doesn't need to chunk China across the kitchen! I can't stop crying. I don't know why but I honestly can't stop crying. And as the rain falls down and mixes with my tears, I wish someone would come and take all the pain away. My body is cold and frozen, but it's not that pain I'm feeling. Sometimes I think I deserve to be killed by that locker psycho. Maybe he'd be doing me a favor. But I'm too stubborn to let go of the world around me. I hold on tightly to the few things that matter most. And that is why I haven't committed suicide.

"Mazaki?"

I jump at the sound of someone's voice; I glance over my shoulder and spot Seto Kaiba, an umbrella shielding him from the weather that tears at my soul.

"Kaiba," I stammer, my mouth numb from the cold rain, "what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Why are you out here in the rain at night? Alone?"

Why is it any of his business? Just the other day he insulted me in front of everyone at the arcade. He and Bakura are both acting weird. Guys are so moody.

"I, uhh, I…"

He pulls out a handkerchief and wipes off the seat next to me. He sits down on the swing but keeps the umbrella over his head. I guess he hasn't noticed I'm soaking over here.

"So what brings you here?" I ask. He stares up at the sky for the longest time. I can't feel my fingers anymore, and I'm kinda wishing I had run home instead of to the park.

"I was driving by and happened to see you. It's not everyday you see someone drowning themselves away."

I suppose he was trying to make a joke, but it sure didn't lighten the mood. And if he wasn't going to share his umbrella, why was he still here? …Is he the person who wants me dead?

"Kaiba, you aren't the guy who attacked my locker, are you?"

He turns his gaze from the sky onto me. His icy blue eyes seem to stare straight into my very being, as if evaluating whether or not my question is worthy of answering, whether or not I am worthy to be alive.

"Why would I waste my time threatening you? I have no motive to do so, and the publicity would be bad on my part."

A no, I guess. We continue to sit there in the rain for some time. Often I glance over at him, wondering what he's thinking. He probably thinks I'm a loser. A pathetic girl who's falling into depression. He'd be on the right track. Finally, I can't stand the silence anymore.

"Well?"

He throws me what could possibly be considered a death glare.

"Well what?"

"What now?"

He shrugs and closes the umbrella. If you're not gonna use it, _I'd_ be happy to! His brown hair becomes darker with each raindrop that falls upon it. With the water in his hair and on his face, he actually looks pretty sexy.

…………………………

(crickets chirping)

Dear God did I just say SETO KAIBA looks SEXY?

Those three words should NEVER be used in the same sentence! What is wrong with me? I sneak another peek at the CEO. Damn! He's still sexified! It's probably just all the cold weather freezing my brain. Yeah, that's got to be it. Or do I actually have a crush on Moneybags!

Nah. I just think he looks sexy.

"Well, I best be off," he says, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh. Where are you going?" That was a stupid question. He's obviously going home.

"Do you need a ride?"

"That'd be—"

"Anzu! I found you!" Ryou calls out, running towards us. Oh God. He's wearing a tight white shirt. And it's raining.

(OO)

I'm probably beat red. The water must be seeping into my brain...

"Well then, now that your friend is here, I'm leaving," Kaiba interrupts. I watch him get in his limo and drive off.

"Anzu, you're soaking! I'll walk you home."

* * *

Once inside my house, I offer to make him some hot chocolate. Ryou, however, says he'll make the drinks while I take a warm shower. I'm not so sure. It's the girls in the steamy showers that always get killed off in scary movies. I can see my stalker breaking into the house, knocking Ryou unconscious, and then murdering me in the bathroom.

"I'd rather not."

"You're not scared, are you?" he asks teasingly.

Uh DUH.

"No. I'm just not in the mood to take a shower. I'll go get us some towels."

While I am in the laundry room, the power flickers on and off. Great, I can hear thunder. A storm is here. Grabbing the towels and a few flashlights, I return to the main room. Ryou smiles sheepishly and takes the flashlights from me. We sit on the couch and talk about things, mostly school. We still haven't thought of anything for the geometry project. Ryou'd just begun to talk about gym when the power went out.

"Oh great. Could you turn on one of those flashlights?" I ask, probing around in the darkness for one myself. A soft click, and a beam of light shines right past my face.

"I've come to suck your blood," Ryou says, trying to imitate one of those old movie vampires. I laugh.

"Well, now what shall we do?" he inquires, shining the light on various objects.

"Don't you need to get home?"

"Yeah. But if the rest of the city is dark, too, I might get lost…"

"Ryou… you _still_ get lost in the city?"

He's hopeless. I suppose he can sleep on the couch. He keeps following me around, thanking me. After a while I just go upstairs and slam the door in his face. Maybe he'll take a hint. I'm really tired, and cold. But I'm still too scared to take a shower. I throw my wet clothes on the bathtub and pull on some warm pajama pants. Crap, where's the matching shirt? My room is such a mess…

I thought I heard something… it's the stalker! And I don't have a shirt on! The innocent girl always gets murdered with clothes missing! I keep hearing something move around in my bedroom, and it's scaring the shit out of me! AIEE. I just stepped on something!

"RYOU!"

I scream and run out of my room. Dashing down to stairs in search of flashlight, I crash into Ryou at the bottom step. His cup of hot chocolate flying out of his hand, his eyes widening as I collide into him and we hit the floor. Ouch. That hurt.

"A-Anzu," Ryou says, blushing madly, "…shirt!"

(OO''''')

HOLY XX! I STILL DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON! Ryou's eyes are huge and I think he's just staring at my chest like some transfixed zombie. PERVERT! I jump off him and grab the nearest thing I can find, which happens to be a pillow (-.-).

"Stop looking at me!"

"You're the one who came running down the stairs screaming my name!" We both look red as roses.

"Because I thought the killer guy was in my room!"

"Really?"

No… I came down here to have sex with you. (oO) Ew… that'd be gross. Ryou's my friend. Sure, I had a crush on him like two years ago, but that's over. I like him as a friend, and only as a friend. I think. No, just a friend. He doesn't turn me on. ………that sounds wrong too.

"I think I'm gonna sleep down here with you," I tell him. "Uhh, after I put a shirt on, that is."

* * *

Why I'm at the mall with Yami and Yugi is beyond my knowledge. I think I came because Ryou is busy today. It turned out that there was nothing in my room except a smelly old sock; don't I feel stupid? Well, I need to ditch this Egyptian… Yugi is too naïve to realize that Yami is following me around like we're newlyweds. I don't even know where the short stuff went. I suppose he's looking at video games. However, I am merely walking around, trying to avoid the taller pineapple head.

"Anzu," he pleads, walking right behind me, "why can't we go do something romantic?"

Creep. I decide to lose him in the women's undergarments section of Foley's. I wish he'd leave me alone. He's so love struck over me that he doesn't even realize I don't feel the same way about him. Good, he's not following me anymore. I sigh with relief and trudge to the food court. I feel like eating.

Someone grabs my arm and spins me around. OH CRAP.

"I told you we'd meet again, my sweet."

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I'll try to work on some of my other fics, but I'm kinda grounded from the Internet at my mom's house. So, think you know who the killer is? Snaps for you if you can figure it out! But I wont tell you…!


	4. when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or any of the stores mentioned in here: Foley's, Sears, etc.

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

Where's Yami when you need him? I do not need this happening right now! Why did I have to leave Yami! Yami is WAY better than this freak! Well, pretty much anyone is better than Malik…

He's staring at with me with that creepy possessive look again. Did I mention how much I hate that look?

"Were you following me?" I ask suspiciously. He shoots me a fake innocent look. The he walks towards me. I back away. This guy is psychotic! Not to mention I think he has the hots for me!

"Why would you think a thing like that?" he questions, a hint of lust in voice. I've got to get out of here! I look around, not many places to choose from. I quickly dash into the closest store, which happens to be Sears. I race to the escalator and immediately climb, not waiting to be lifted to the next floor. I sprint past the baby section, past the furniture, and over to the customer service. I leap into the girl's bathroom, rush into a stall, and close the door. I'm safe, for now. I will have to come out eventually. Yami and Yugi will worry about me eventually, and I am still hungry. Not too hungry, but a small burger or salad should do the trick. I bet Malik's standing outside bathroom, a smirk on his face because he knows he's got me trapped. I'm gonna lose no matter what. But at least I have some time to think about what I'm going to do…

"Anzu-chan, I know you're in here."

…or not. How did he get in here? I mean, why is he in here! Doesn't he know that this is the GIRLS' bathroom? (-.-;;) I suppose not.

"Go away, Malik!"

"But I need your help," he says way too sweetly. I can see, or rather hear, right through his sorry lies. There ain't no way I'm leaving this stall.

"Either you come out, or I'm coming in."

Fine! I open the damn door and give a defeated look. He smiles evilly and takes my hand, leading me out of the restroom. Where we are going, I don't know. I assume the worst he could do is rape me and kill me. I take that back: the worst he could do is rape me and _not_ kill me. I glance up to see we are in the women's clothing section.

"What are we doing here?"

"I told you I need your help."

"With what…?" He's acting very chary.

"I have to buy a birthday present for Isis."

(anime-fall)

Is he serious? He actually DOES need help! Maybe there's a TEENY chance I might walk away without having to interact with this psycho! Well, in a disgusting manner, anyway. I mean, I do have to talk with him about Isis's gift (which is what I'm guessing he needs help with).

"Are you being serious!"

"Yes. I'm not a woman; I have no idea what my sister would like. I need a girl's opinion. So go pick out something girly," he told me. He actually seems rather embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Ha! Malik is embarrassed! That's a first. Well, picking something out for Isis will be fun! I browse around until I finally see something I like. I return to the Egyptian holding a decent, light-weather sweater.

"She'd like _that_?"

"What's wrong with it? It's how you say… spring-ish! And she is born in April," I inform him. He shrugs.

"If you say so."

He takes the sweater to the counter, and, without even checking the price, tells the cashier to ring it up. Good thing I picked out something cheap. Not that I care how much money he spends… And now we are currently back in the food court. I am happily munching away on a tasty salad, while Malik amuses himself by watching other people. I spot Yugi and Yami across the room. CRAP!

"Hide me!" I squeak, ducking under the table. Malik pokes his head under the table as well, looking confused.

"Who are we hiding from?"

"Yugi and Yami!"

"Ah, the pharaoh and midget… You want me to leave?"

Is he being nice? I nod. "Please."

"But you have to do something for me."

I knew it. "I already helped you buy something for Isis!"

"I want to see you again. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight."

And before I could say anything, he was gone.

A date! A date with Malik Ishtar! I didn't agree to this! I'm not going anywhere in public with him!

"Anzu, why are you under there?"

YUGI! I jump out from underneath the table, smiling sheepishly.

"I uhh… I dropped something!"

Lame excuse...

"Ah, Anzu, so glad we've caught up with each other," Yami purrs. "We were apart for way too long."

You mean NOT ENOUGH. Gah. And for the rest of the day, Yugi, Yami, and I walk around the mall, entering various stores and the like. Something to be expected when one goes to a mall I suppose.

Inside this one store, Yugi bought a green wig. Yup, a green wig. Why, I don't know. He can't fit it over that head of his… OOO. Maybe he'll get a haircut! That would be a shocker. And maybe the razor will accidentally slip and shave off all of Yami's hair.

Now that would be hilarious.

* * *

Well, it's the night when my life will end. In two hours, the devil himself will ring my doorbell and everything will come to an end. I really wish there was someone I could talk to about this. I desperately want to tell Ryou, but I know what would happen. He'd be all protective and probably stand up to Malik. Then he'd be in the hospital again, with several broken ribs. And I'd STILL have to go out on the date. There's no way I'd tell anyone else. Yami would go ballistic and never let me out of his sight… although it's not like I'm not already in that scenario. Yugi would become really worried, and I don't want to do that to the little guy; his head is already filled with enough stress over me as it is. Tristan and Joey would get their bats (--;;), and Serenity'd get dragged in somehow. And Kaiba would—

Did I just think about what Kaiba would do if he knew I was going out with Malik? Yes, I believe I did. And what would he do? Absolutely nothing. I highly doubt that Mr. CEO would give a flip if I died or not.

But then why did he talk with me in the park the other day? DAMNIT! I can't get the sexy image out of my mind! It's SETO KAIBA we're talking about! God what is wrong with me? Am I developing a crush on the snobbiest man in town? Do I have feelings beyond those of mutual understanding for him? Is it possible that I might be in love? Ew. No, I suppose not. Maybe he's like one of those hot surfer guys on beach SOAPs that you think is really hot but never go out with because he's a total jerk. Yeah, that's about right. Except I don't think Kaiba surfs.

As for Bakura, well, actually I'm not sure what he'd do. Probably start a row with the other Egyptian. He's been acting really weird lately. Apologizing one minute and throwing plates the next. He should really learn a thing or two from Ryou.

Twenty minutes until Malik arrives. I'm currently pacing the living room, nervously running a hand through my conditioned hair. I have to say, I put a lot of effort into looking nice for this psychopath. I'm not exactly sure why… maybe something to do with his power over me…

Wait, power over me? HAH. There's no way Malik influences my thoughts and actions. Unless… OO What if he's somehow controlling my mind with his Millennium Rod! It is very possible that he's manipulating me slowly, breaking down my defenses, so that eventually I will fetch the Puzzle for him. Maybe I should alert Yami… Nah.

Ten minutes. For the first time, I have sneakers on for a date. Usually I wear platforms, but, well, you never know when you might need to run… I am also wearing a nice shirt and jeans. I thought about wearing a skirt, but I decided against it after I remember Mai talking about that "easy access" factor. I have no desire to make it easier for him to rape me. Hmm… maybe I should tell him I'm sick…

¡DING DONG!

Fuck. He's here already. Stalling for time, I pretend to be upstairs and tell him it'll be just a minute. I can just picture him on my porch, standing there all impatient, tapping his foot on the wooden boards. He might grow tired of waiting and break the swing. I'd better open the door.

"Hi, Malik!" I say a little too cheery. He looks at me, slightly confused. But it doesn't last for long. He is Malik, and Malik never lets his mask down. Once again he has on that trademark smirk, and is rambling about going to dinner and then maybe to the park.

"Whatever," I mumble. Death Glare. EEP. I hate it when people look at me like that. It scares the shit out of me. He grabs my hand and leads me out of my house and down the street. We walk several blocks and take several turns. Oh no. I have a bad feeling that I know where we're going.

Yep. Unfortunately I was right.

We're at Burger World. At least I managed to quit last year, otherwise someone here might know me… oh… Miho's still working here… great. Perhaps Malik and I can get a table in the back. Maybe she's not working today…

"Hi! And welcome to Burger World!" she says, a big smile plastered on her face. "Anzu! Hey, what are you doing here? Who's this guy?"

"He's uhh… he's uhh…"

"I'm Namu," he says.

What the? NAMU? He can't go by that name! Everyone will remember him! Tristan might've told her about what happened back at Battle City! What will my friends think of me if they know I've been hanging out with Malik! Whatever is left of my reputation will surely be ruined! I've got to do something.

"Actually his name is David Namun," I interrupt. "He just goes by Namu as a nickname, right _David_?"

"Right, babe."

Ewww. Malik just called me 'babe'. It's really kind of scary to think that I'm on a date with this guy. This guy who wanted to murder my friends, this guy who inhabited my body, this guy who sacrificed his body to fuse himself with a Duel Monsters card!

"Anzu, are you feeling well?"

"Oh, umm, yes."

"Well, what would you two like this evening?" Miho asks.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries. Anzu?"

"I'm not very hungry right now…"

Malik puts his arm around me as Miho leaves. What is this feeling? Why do I get these shivers every time Malik touches me? This is getting really creepy. I think I feel sort of attracted to him, but I don't want to admit it to myself. Admitting that I have a crush on Malik is like admitting I want to sleep with an axe murderer. I won't admit it, I won't admit it, I won't admit it!

"I can't believe it… I won't believe it!" I slam my fist down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Malik asks, sounding mildly concerned. He grips my wrist, indicating he doesn't want me making a scene. I really don't care at this point. I can't have Malik anywhere near me; I'm afraid I'll keep melting farther and farther into his arms. I can't. I can't fall in love with my enemy! Slight tears are welling up in my eyes, but I brush them away so he won't notice.

"Let's go, Anzu," he commands, grabbing my arm. He marches me outside and over to a giant tree. Placing an arm on each of my shoulders, Malik lowers his face until our noses are inches apart. I feel my breath shortening.

"Now, what is the matter with you! I told you we had a deal! I'm not letting you run away from this one!"

I don't want to run away! It's just that… when I'm around you, I feel like I'm about to explode with, with foreign feelings, to put it bluntly. I am torn between my life and what my life might be like if I just accepted what my heart is telling me.

"I… I'm not running away… I'm just," I choke, tears welling up, "I'm just not ready for this! I can't like you Malik!"

His eyes widen slightly. I can't take it anymore; flinging my arms around him, I bury my face in Malik's chest and let the water flow. Crying, I feel a small bit of relief from crying. Only a small bit. How did this happen so fast? Is it possible to wake up one day and realize you're in love with someone you hated the night before? I can't put my finger on it, but I get these vibes when he looks into my eyes. Like he's taking the whole world and placing it in my hands. I know he truly cares about me; it's not about getting Yami's Puzzle or ruling the world. And I know I love him.

"Do you understand that? I can't like you… My friends are your enemies, and vise versa. It would never work… and I'm torn because I want to be with you! And, and well, I know you want to be with me too right? And, well I suppose if two people love each other—"

"Whoa there, hold on," Malik interrupts.

My heart stops. Why is he telling me to stop? What did I say wrong? I thought he'd be happy to hear that I'm in love with him.

"Anzu," he explains, slightly laughing, "when did you get it in your little head that I'm in love with you?"

WHAT?

"Sure, I think you're hot and sexy, and I'd like to get you in my bed, but there's nothing more. It's not like I think you're my soul mate or something like that." The smirk crept back onto his face. "Did you think I was in love with you?"

This is not happening! This is NOT happening! I can't deal with this right now! I have to get away before I do something stupid…

"ANZU! Get back here!" I hear Malik call out. My pace quickens, and I continue to run back towards my house. On second thought, he might follow me there. I take a left at Autumn Court, heading towards the only other sanctuary I know of.

How could he do that to me? He had to drag me into the mess and then change his mind! Why was I so stupid to fall for him? (sigh) I should've known. UGH. Why does my life have to be so complicated? I finally felt like something right was happening, like maybe for once the world had decided to take pity on me. Wasn't I completely off… I feel so hurt. I never want to trust anyone that much ever again. I know that's stupid to say, because you always hear about people saying they'll never love again and then someone new melts their heart. But I don't care. I hate love right now. It betrayed me into the hands of someone dangerous. I was probably right about him and Bakura collecting Items. That's all he wanted me for. (snort) Oh and my body. Disgusting freak.

Pounding on the door, my heart rate increases. Far behind me, I can hear Malik's voice calling out for me. Come on, open up! Tears begin to fall. I'm so moody right now. I hate letting people see me cry, but I can't help it. Just as I'm about to break down the door, it opens.

"Oh, it's you," Bakura sneers. "What do you—?"

I push him out of the way and run deep into the house, shouting, "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" I hear it slam and can only hope Malik never saw what house I disappeared into. I throw open the door to the guest room and dash under the bed. Pulling my legs close to my chest, the tears falling freely, I close my eyes and pray that I'll never see that bastard again for as long as I live.

Footsteps, and a second later the bedskirt is lifted, revealing a slightly pissed, slightly confused Bakura.

"What… was that all about?" he asks gruffly.

"It's none of your business," I snap back. His eyebrow twitches and I can tell he's trying to keep his cool. I'm still crying, but silently.

"You know… it's not good to hide. Sometimes you just have to face the music." Is he trying to give me advice? I look over and see that the tombrobber is lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"You don't understand," I inform him. "It's not something where I have to face an obstacle… It's… well, it's more like I trusted someone and they stabbed me in the back. And I should've known they would; they're that type of person. But I let my feelings get the best of me. And now…"

"Now you're hiding under the bed in my house." Was that statement supposed to be funny?

"Was it the Pharaoh's fault?"

What? Oh, well I guess to someone like Bakura, Yami and I do appear to be very close, and it would seem that if Yami hurt me, I'd be devastated.

"No."

"Well, come along then. Let's get you back on your feet."

Huh? Bakura wants to help me? Is this really the same guy who was throwing plates at me the other day? God I need to stop asking questions… I ask way to many questions, and I usually end up answering most of them. He leaves, telling me he'll be in the kitchen.

I slowly crawl out from under the bed. Glancing in a mirror, I see that I'm a mess: my uneven hair, puffy eyes, and tear-stricken cheeks. I trudge into the kitchen, and my eyes grow big when I notice Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou… I didn't know you were here…"

"Anzu! Are you okay! What happened? Bakura, what did you do to her!" he says, rushing over to me.

"What? Don't point your little finger at me," comes the reply.

I sigh and hug Ryou. Then I walk him to the couch and begin to slowly tell him about what happened, beginning with the mall. Of course, I leave out the part about being in love with Malik. I sort of edit my story, making sound like I was slightly interested in him, and he only wanted me for sex and Millennium Items.

As Ryou comforts me, I begin to feel uneasy. And when he hugs me, I can feel his heart beating twice as fast as normal.

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

Okay, I know it feels like Anzu fell fast and hard... but it can happen. I've done it before (smiles sheepishly) and it isn't fun. I hope you are all enjoying this... I'm aware that most people don't like to read 1st Person, but, come on, it's different right? XD and there WILL be 3rd Person scences occasionally, and there most definitely will be romance. Can any of you guys the pairings? (grins) Have fun...


	5. the damage you inflict is only temporary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

My mind wanders far from the meal set before me. I haven't left Ryou's house since I got here two hours ago. After I told him about what happened with Malik, he insisted that I stay. I tried to argue, but there was something about his force of words that held my tongue. I haven't paid much attention to it before, but tonight I noticed that Ryou has been acting slightly different. He is definitely worried about my well-being, but it's more than that. Like he wants to take control and be aggressive. 

I snort aloud at this thought.

"Something wrong, woman?" the tombrobber asks with a growl.

"Uhh, no… nothing."

Ryou would never want to control, no, that description fits someone more evil, someone who enjoys hurting others… cough—Malik—cough. No, I must simply be under a lot of stress. I do have a lot of things going on right now: Malik, the stalker, Change-of-Heart Bakura, Yami the Usual Stalker… I know that my best friend is only looking out for me.

"Anzu, is everything okay? You haven't touched your dinner," he comments.

"Maybe she doesn't like your horrible cooking."

I shove a mouthful of black bean soup into my mouth, trying to smile at the same time (which is very hard). "Ed dewishis."

It is very tasty, I must admit. Glancing over at the chef, I see that he is gazing at me intently. He looks very concerned, and, somewhat— puzzled? No, must have been a trick of the light. He is smiling widely now, winking.

"It's delicious," I say again, my throat steaming.

"Whatever. Woman, when you're done, I'll be in the guestroom."

And with that, Bakura pushes his dish away and leaves the table. His light and I share unspoken words. Is that an invitation?

"I'm glad you're enjoying the food," he beams, breaking the silence.

"Well, thank you for letting me stay for dinner. I suppose I should be heading home soon, though…"

I frown at the thoughts of my empty house, the streets leading to it bare and possibly hiding a lurking Malik.

"Anzu…" his voice almost a whisper, as if daring to speak, "w-would you, umm, would you like to s-stay here?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, wouldn't it be smarter to go home tomorrow, when people are out in the sunshine?"

He's worried about me getting home safely. I hold back a sob. I feel so happy that one of my friends still cares enough to fill the blankness inside me. Nodding, I finish my soup.

My happiness falls quickly, however. No matter when I go home, Malik will be waiting, day or night. I'm not sure if he'll be angry or apologetic, but I'm praying for the latter. Whenever I think about him, I feel a pang in my chest. I don't believe I'm completely over him yet. This frustrates me, because I should be! He's a stupid, selfish, deceiving, greedy bastard. Why do I still have feelings for him?

I help Ryou wash the dishes, and, afterward, follow him into the living room. We flop down upon the couch, both suddenly eyeing the remote. Before I can move, he snatches the device and retreats to his former spot. A playfulness is spurring within me, possibly to try and relieve the heartache.

"Ry-you," I say in warning tone, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Oh yeah?" he replies slyly, switching on the television. "Why not?"

"You know I can't _stand_ watching the food channel…" Those people drive me nuts! And, unfortunately, it's Ryou's favorite channel.

"I know. Which is why is must be done."

As soon as I see that cooking lady, I jump from my cushion and tackle the suspecting snowball. He's got one arm gripping my two, and his legs are rapped around mine; I'm stuck. He teasingly dangles the remote in my face. I scowl and stick my tongue out at him. A list of ingredients for some plate is ringing in my ears; I can't take it anymore! I bite down on his left arm, sinking my teeth into his flesh. Now who wants to suck whose blood?

"Getting violent, are we?" he asks, trying to shake me off. I reluctantly let go, but, taking advantage of his distractedness, I lunge forward, my right hand slipping through his and latching onto his wrist. All the while he's grinning with some mischievous smirk (if it is possible for Ryou to smirk). I am beginning to feel uneasy again…

I am snapped from my thoughts as he flips me over and we both land on the ground. I wince after feeling the pain of the hard floor; lamentably I ended up underneath this heavy mass of white hair.

"Sorry, Anzu, but I definitely weigh more than you do," he taunts.

Mustering all my strength, I manage to prop myself up with one elbow. His face is dangerously close to mine, still boasting the irregular sneer. It vanishes shortly though, and is replaced by a softer expression. I freeze when his nose brushes my cheek. He isn't getting any ideas that we're going to be romantically involved, I hope. I don't need any more complications right now… or ever, for that matter.

And yet… having Ryou this close to me isn't so bad. However, looking at him like we're about kiss is freaking me out, and so, to break the weirdness, I envelope him in tight embrace. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. It's nice to feel the comfort of holding someone, and having someone hold you. There's hope at least. What the hope points to, I'm not exactly sure...

"If you want to have sex, you might think of moving the coffee table."

Bakura! I totally forgot about the spirit! I flinch, and Ryou is frozen with embarrassment. Shooting out from under him, I hurry over to the tombrobber.

"Right, umm, you wanted to see me?"

He looks as if he swallowed a hairball. Turning on the heels of his feet, he walks back towards the room. Giving Ryou a somewhat remorseful look, I follow the Egyptian into the bedroom, sighing quietly. What does he want with me now?

After he closes the door and sits promptly on the mattress, he curves finger in my direction, beckoning me.

Hesitant, I shuffle my feet. "What do you want?"

"Is this room suitable enough for you?"

o.O. He brought me in here all secretive-like to inform me I'll be sleeping here? Bakura is lying on the bed now, completely stretched. The soft fabrics look comfy, and not a moment later, I'm beside him. His eyes never wander from the ceiling fan, his spiky hair standing on end.

"Why do you think I am teaming up with Malik and hunting Millennium Items?"

Oh… he hasn't forgotten about that remark. "Uhh, well, I suppose because it's in your nature to be conniving and evil like that… Why do you care?"

A long pause of silence leaves me guessing.

"I don't. But when you mentioned Malik was back in town…"

What is he hinting at? OH MY GOD. IS HE _PLANNING_ ON MEETING MALIK AND GOING ON A SCAVENGER HUNT? I might've stumbled onto something big! I have to alert someone. Sliding off the sheets, I make for the phone.

"Mortal!" he barks, my body halfway into the hall.

"Yes?" I squeak.

"I know what you are thinking, and I must disagree. I would never help that double-crossing pansy."

I don't know whether to be relieved or scared. On one side of the scale, he claims to not be involved with that ass, and he sounds believable enough; however, the other side is weighing my fear that this will lead to something worse.

He pats my head. "Never fear, little one. You are safe here."

Coming from him, it's not very reassuring. I watch his withdrawing figure move to his bedroom. Then I reenter the kitchen to find a pleased hikari humming "Whistle While You Work."

"And what are you so happy about?" I inquire. He shrugs and continues humming, stirring hot chocolate.

"Isn't Bakura allergic to chocolate?"

"Yup. All the more reason to make it, if you ask me."

Giggling, I open the cupboard and seize two mugs. Remembering that he likes marshmallows, I fetch them too.

…………………… z z z ………………………

I am finally getting sleepy. Ryou and I have been up all night, playing board games and drinking our cocoa. His body is flung over the armchair closest to the dying fire; I am lying on the couch, debating on whether or not I care enough to brush my teeth. Guilty conscious winning, I approach the bathroom (I'll have get one of their extra toothbrushes from the linen closet), only to find it being occupied.

"'Kura?" I mumble, hearing the toilet flush. Before I can knock, the door swings open, Bakura and towel towering over me. I'm too tired to take in his facial features, but he's probably wearing some type of scowl.

"Woman, why are you awake?"

"Ryou, me… playing games and drinking…" Cocoa never managed to come out in time.

"Getting drunk and playing games? My, my, Anzu. Never thought you'd reach this level," he joked. "Was it Truth or Dare?"

"No… Strip Poker."

Hmm, wonder if Ryou would actually play that… (-.-) probably not.

"Aww, you should have told me; that's my favorite game."

The door to his room closed, leaving me alone in the corridor. For a second, I had almost believed him…

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT! I'M NOT A FUCKING IHOP!" 

…five more minutes, Mom…

"I REFUSE TO COOK PANCAKES FOR THAT WENCH!"

Yum, pancakes. That sounds like Bakura… wait, who's he calling a wench!

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HIKARI!"

Soft mumbling, then—

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING TO THE FUCKING STORE TO BUY FUCKING PANCAKE MIX FOR THAT FUCKING WOMAN!"

Oh no he didn't! Jumping out of bed, I storm into the kitchen to find a cowering Ryou and a heavily peeved Bakura.

"SHUT UP!" I yell, right in his ear too.

"Woman… you are testing my patience!"

"I'm testing _your_ patience? YOU'RE testing _my_ patience!"

I can hardly think, the albino freak is all but screaming. I've never seen Bakura throw a temper tantrum before, but I suppose that even ancient grave robbers have a loose string every now and then. Shoot, my strings are always loose. My mood constantly changes, and the environment around me doesn't help… for example, right now I am extremely angry, and this maniac shouting in my face certainly isn't making it better.

"YAMI RYOU BAKURA!" I start, teeth clenched. "SHUT UP. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME, BUT YOU WILL _NOT_ TALK TO RYOU THAT WAY. NOW YOU GET YOURSELF CLEANED UP AND GO TO THE GROCERY STORE."

Fuming, he makes to punch me.

"Oh," I add calmly, breaking his rage, "and I like blueberry pancakes."

Then, trying to hide my shakiness, I exit the kitchen.

* * *

He stood there, mouth agape. 

"Well, you'd better do what she says," Ryou suggested. "She looks pretty mad."

"Whatever. The bitch is merely going through that time of the month again."

"Uhh, sure… well, here's some money for the food. Please don't take any detours; I hate it when you come back smelling like cocaine."

"I will do what I please," he snapped. Then, grabbing the money, Bakura left the house.

He didn't understand the people of today's world, especially that girlfriend of Ryou's. They spend so much time doing the most ridiculous things, _going to school, getting jobs_. As if any of that really contributes to the art of survival. All one needed to live was food, water, and shelter. The riffraff his hikari boasted, about love and companionship and having friends. It was nonsense, utter bullshit.

"You wouldn't catch me repeating such crap," he muttered to himself.

Bakura entered the grocery store and looked around. What to do first… oh right, get one of those moving boxes called a shopping box… He hated asking anyone for help, let alone strangers.

"Where are the shopping boxes?" he demanded of a wheezing old man.

"Huh, sonny? Shopping foxes?"

"BOXES, DAMN IT! B-O-X-E-S!"

"Sonny, if you're looking ta get Botox injections ya might look elsewhere."

The spirit face-faulted. BOTOX? The fool, he'd get what he deserved!

"Why you little—"

"Picking on people better than you, Tombrobber? How typical."

Bakura growled. Yami was smirking, standing no less than five feet away. Behind him was a display of canned tuna. Thieving reflexes kicking in, Bakura filched an apple from the man's kart and chucked it directly into the stack of fish. The many tin cans flew apart, most of them hitting Yami square in the back of the head.

"HA! Not so tough now, are you, Porcupine Head?" he tittered. The old man's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and he scurried away before anymore of his groceries were stolen. Yami coughed deeply and stood in the mess. He was not happy. A pharaoh such as himself could not be seen like this!

"I challenge you to a DUEL!"

Bakura stopped laughing and frowned. "It's always with the cards, isn't it? You're addicted to dueling…"

"So you admit you'll duel!"

(-).(-) "Uhh, NO. Bring yourself into the century, freak."

WHAT? How dare that unworthy fool call the great Pharaoh names!

"I CHALLENGE YOU—"

"Anything but a duel…"

A large amount of people had stopped to watch the two, something Bakura wasn't too pleased about. People needed to mind their own damn business, or heads would roll…

"—TO A RACE!"

The other was caught off guard. Something other than a duel? _Finally_, Bakura sighed. What sort of race…?

"What kind of race are we talking, Spiky?" he asked, tapping his foot.

Yami opened his mouth, then closed it. Actually, he didn't know of any races other than the chariot races that were held in Ancient Egypt. Trying not to look clueless, the former pharaoh took a quick look around the store for inspiration.

"Come now, I haven't got all day…"

"Umm, I challenge you to a race of… of… A race of shopping karts!" he proclaimed, puffing out his chest.

"Fine, a race of shopping karts… that I can and will win," he added softly. "How shall we have it then?"

"We will each get a kart and ride around the store, going down the aisles in order, then proceeding to the streets. THIS WILL END IN DEATH, TOMBROBBER. MARK MY WORDS!"

"Gladly, and with your own blood too."

…gulp…

"You there," Bakura pointed to a frantic-looking woman. "You will say on-you-mark etc."

She backed away quickly, but the crowd of onlookers prevented her from escaping.

"You will do as I say, mortal, or I'll rip your throat out!"

She nodded slowly, Bakura's words carving themselves into her memory.

The two spirits climbed into their shopping karts like children at the store's entrance. Both determined, both hating the other, both pissed at the witnesses.

"Uhh, how are you going to move the karts if you're in them?" a boy dared to ask.

"We have Shadow magic. DUH."

* * *

so hope you're all enjoying this... I try to write as much as I can, but I really have like no time... currently working on **Stille Nacht**, **Smile**, and **Bad Dreams**. til then! 


	6. I'm coming back from the dead

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Sorry I've taken so long to update. Stuff is happening etc... I'll update whenever I can.

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

What's taking that jackass so long? All he has to do is walk into the store and buy a box of pancake mix! It's not that hard. Ryou looks worried, and he's mumbling about drugs and strippers (oO). I'm REALLY hungry!

"Where's Bakura?" I ask to no one in particular. "I'm hungry."

"Me too… Why don't we play a game while we're waiting?" he asks cheerfully, waltzing into the living room. "Let's play chess!"

"Okay."

An hour later, Bakura still hasn't returned, and Ryou's kicking my ass on the chessboard. This game is lame… so I'LL CHEAT!!!

"Look! Over there!" I gasp, pointing over his shoulder. He glances behind him at nothing, while I snatch three pawns.

"Anzu! I know you did not just cheat!" he proclaims. Jumping off the floor, I run into the bedroom with the chess pieces, stuffing them under the mattress. Ryou follows shortly, practically leaping on top of me. We both fall on the bed, wrestling over something that's not even in my hand anymore.

"Where are they?"

"I-I hid them!"

"I don't believe you!"

More struggling, then—

"OWW!!! Shit!"

Clutching my head, my eyes begin to fill with tears. Ryou and I hadn't been paying attention and I hit my head on the headboard. I'm crying and holding my head that's throbbing like thunder. Ryou is trying to comfort me, running and getting ice. He keeps asking me if we should call an ambulance or get out a medical kit.

"I'm fine, really!" I argue, nodding my head. Ouch. "See? It doesn't hurt anymore!"

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. OUCH!!!

"If you're sure," he replies doubtfully.

Poor Ryou, he cares so much about me. I'm probably this big burden on his weak shoulders…

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I should probably leave soon…"

"But you haven't even had your pancakes yet."

Heh. Not like the Tombrobber is coming back anytime soon…

"I can eat breakfast at my house. I shouldn't trouble you anymore; you've already done enough for me."

"Oh, Anzu! You're no trouble at all!" he exclaims, taking my hand in his. "I don't mind making sure you're safe. If I didn't know that you were all right, I'd go crazy."

I look up, tears held back. Hearing someone say that makes the world so much better. I know people say they love me all the time, like Yami, but I know Ryou means it. He has always cared about me, even before the psycho stalker attack. It's reasons like Ryou that make me want to live in this contaminated world.

"Ryou, thank you…"

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

He blushes and turns away. He's so cute when he's confused. I lean in to kiss him on the cheek, for being such a sweet guy. But he turns just as I reach him.

Our lips barely touch, but I know a bomb is exploding somewhere in my mind; the strange thing is… it's not the bomb that most people feel when they first kiss. Ryou pulls away, startled, and covered in a red glow. I continue to stare off into space, thinking things over, and questioning why I'm not blushing the same way he is.

Where are the fireworks? I felt nothing but embarrassment when Ryou and I kissed. I always thought that maybe we'd kiss someday (much later than now), but that it would be one of those 'where-have-you-been-all-my-life' passionate kisses that you see in romantic movies. One is visible on his lips; but mine? My mouth hangs open in confusion.

I suppose it was to be expected; I never had any physical attraction to Ryou. I thought he was cute, but that was all. No fan girl drool hanging out of the mouth or anything. He's not drop-dead gorgeous like some people… like Seto Kaiba…

UGH. I need to stop thinking about his hot body! I feel like one of those lustful, seductive chicks on anime cartoons. I hope I never see that sexy bastard again. (drool)

I'm so glad we have the week off, or I'd be missing school. …wow, that was a random thought.

"Anzu, are you okay?"

I snap out of my world and come back down to Earth. Ryou is looking concerned, with a tinge of pink still residing in his visage.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out there," I apologize, twisting my fingers around his nervously.

How can I tell Ryou that I don't reflect his feelings? And ever since Malik smashed my love mirror, I'm not sure that I'll ever love someone again. I care for Ryou, but I don't share the romantic desires that I'm sure he does. Ew, I just pictured Ryou stripping and jumping into a fluffy bed. O.O I can't break my best friend's heart! Maybe I can play along while keeping some distance; I want him to be happy.

"Ryou, uhh, about that kiss… It was… an accident."

HUH? Did I just say that?

His blush vanishes and is replaced by paleness. I bet he feels hurt.

"It's okay… I know you weren't trying to kiss me. Not that you can resist this face…" His smile is back. I feel a rush of relief, and… was that a light joke?

"I'm a pretty good resistor."

Laughing once again, I begin to poke him in the side.

"Hahaha, stop it! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Are you two flirting again?"

!!! JEEPERS CREEPERS!

"Bakura!" I shout. "You scared the crap out of me!"

The thief has returned, standing in the doorway with a convenient store bag.

"FOOD!" I race up to him and snag the groceries, heading for the kitchen. Behind me, I can hear Bakura grumbling about being an ungrateful little whore.

"I heard that!" I yell.

"Good!"

* * *

Ahh… those pancakes were delicious! Ryou, Bakura, and I are rubbing our full stomachs, yawning occasionally…

¡BRUAP!

…and Bakura just belched loudly… (-.-)

"Well, chaps, I'm going to take a shower," Ryou says, standing up and heading for the bathroom.

"Do whatever you want; it's not like I need a play-by-play."

Ryou merely raises an eyebrow at his yami's comment.

"And I'm going to change," I announce, leaving the king of thieves to his thoughts.

I wish I had some clean clothes, but I was on the run from a psychopath and didn't have time to make a pit stop for luxuries. So all I have are the clothes that I wore for Malik's date. Ugh… I close the bedroom door and walk over to the window. It is a pretty day; maybe Ryou and I should go for a walk… I open the window and let the breeze run through my hair. I'm still a little embarrassed about that kiss, but I guess if Ryou's forgotten about it, I should drop it as well.

Oh god, heh. The bra I brought with me was the one that Mai gave me for Christmas! Of course, Mai would be the one to buy me a "sexy push-up for when you want to get your man" (as she said) bra… I quickly put it on because I hate standing around in only my underwear (………). I jump into my jeans and shirt. I am a little too paranoid, aren't I? Great, now I'm talking to myself again…

"Whew, sexy thang, where have you been?"

(((((O.O)))))

Anyone but him… CRAP.

"Malik, you sicko! What are— AH!!"

There is blood all over his hands and a deep gash in his arm! He is trying to climb through the open window, but he's having some difficulty… I need to get out of here! Gah! For some reason, I'm frozen! I can't move! I told myself that I'd never be one of those people who freeze with fear, and now here I am, unable to run from Malik!

"Why… blood?" I manage to ask, starting to creep backwards to the door. He climbs into the room and— HE'S HOLDING A STEAK KNIFE!

"Malik… just put the knife down…"

"Oh no," he says softly, walking towards me. "I'm going to kill him…"

I hear the water running… Ryou must be in the shower. Shit, I'm a goner! I back up against the door and reach for the knob. EEP. He just stabbed the knife into the door, right next to my hand! Help…

"Where did you think you were going, my pet?" he purrs, pushing me into the door. "We never finished our date. We never got to the good part…"

Eww. Sick pervert! I'm getting out of here!

"HELP—"

Malik muffles my cry with his lips, raking his bloody hands all over my body. I'm pushing him, hitting him, biting down on his lip, but nothing seems to work! I'm going to die! He's going to rape and kill me, I just know it! GET OFF!!!

The door flies open and I fall backwards, knocking into something. I look up and see Bakura! My first thoughts are about him being angry that I was making noise, but then I realize that he is probably more concerned with Malik.

"What are doing here, you bastard? Get outta my house!"

Malik smiles and spits out blood (gross…). "Not before I kill you! You attacked me, you psycho! Stabbing me with my own steak knife and then running off! You think that I'm going to let you get away with that?"

"What are you talking about?" the spirit snapped, narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole, let alone jump you for kicks."

"I'll stab you, you freak!" Malik screams—

Bakura ducks the swing and leaps out of the way. Then he punches Malik in the back, causing him to fall and drop the weapon. The albino picks the other up and hurls him from the window. I stare at it, ready to see Malik trying to climb back through any second. Bakura walks past me and closes the window.

"I advise you not to leave any windows open," he grunted. Before I can protest, he grabs my legs and waist!

Bakura is picking me up! Is he being nice? His face is firm and unreadable. He's carrying me towards the bathroom. I hold him close, every inch of my cold, blood-covered body shaking.

"HIKARI, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM," he demands. I hear the water turn off and the shower curtain move.

"Huh? Can't you wait?"

I can feel Bakura's muscles growing tense, and I'm pretty sure he's about to break down the bathroom door.

"You can put me down now," I tell the spirit. "I'll just wait…"

"And get that filthy vermin's blood all over _my_ house? No thank you."

"I'm serious, Bakura. Put me down!"

"No. Now shut up, woman."

But he sets me down anyway… WHAT? Why is Bakura trying to pull off my shirt?!

"HEY!!!" I say, backing up. "That's my shirt!"

He stares unfazed. "I know. I need it."

"What for?!"

"So that I may burn it."

I blink and look into Bakura's serious face, trying to suppress my laughter. He wants to burn my shirt? Why?

"Your shirt is contaminated with Malik's filthy germs!"

"So? You can't have it!" I reply, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why was he in your room?" Bakura asks, leaning on the opposite wall.

"Why do you care?" I snap.

"Because I want to know why that asswipe was in my house! How could you let him in?!"

"I didn't LET him come in, he just climbed in through my window!"

"I don't believe you," he replies suspiciously. "I think you and Malik have a _thing_."

A_ thing_? A THING? Uh-oh… Does he know about my date with Malik? I hope I'm not blushing!

"I see," Bakura smirks, folding his arms. "You're in love with Malik."

Oh god— Wait, What?!?!?! In _love_ with MALIK? Okay, I was.... but I'm not admitting that to him!

"Excuse me?!" I spaz. "In LOVE with MALIK?!?!?! You are out of your MIND, albino-boy! Sure, I thought I had a crush on him, but LOVE? Get your facts straight first, _Bakura_, before jumping down my throat!"

He merely raises an eyebrow. "You mean like how Malik most likely shoved his tongue down your throat? Eh?"

Oh, God I think I'm redder than a tomato! Malik and I never got _that_ far! But I did like to think about it…

"Mazaki!"

"What?!" I jump guiltily. Bakura just smiles evilly and closes his eyes. Hmm, looks like I'm not the only one covered in blood; some must have passed onto his clothes when he was carrying me…

"Uhh, Bakura…"

"What!"

"You have blood on your shirt…"

"Huh? Oh, I know…"

"Umm, _Malik's_ blood…"

Bakura's eyes pop open and he leaps from his place. I laugh as he freaks out and tries to rip the shirt from his body. He manages to pull it off, but then he throws it at me! Lame-brain…

OO. I know that Bakura is pretty pale, but DAMN! His chest is MOON-WHITE!!!

"Geez, I might have to put on some shades," I joke. His eye twitches.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I have a six-pack!"

"True," I admit. "But how do you know that I _don't_ have a six-pack?"

"Oh please… You're as skinny as a pencil. There's not even room for a one-pack!"

"A _one-pack_? What the hell is that?" I ask, swiping him with his shirt. Bakura snickers and grabs my wrist.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Aww, is wittle baby Anzu scared?" he teases. Okay, that was the most annoying voice I've ever heard him use.

"Uhh, no. But you're too close for my comfort, Moon-Shine."

"Oh really?"

Bakura moves my wrist towards him. Jeez, another movie moment. Except Bakura's not romantic or attractive, so it's actually pretty hilarious to picture him and myself in a romance flick. Hehe…

"Are you laughing?" Bakura questions. Did I just laugh out loud?! I cover my mouth but continue laughing. Great, now I can't stop! I steady myself on his shoulder as I continue to giggle. Snort. Hahahahahahehehe………………

"Anzu? Are you okay?"

"Ryou!" I squeak, breaking away from Bakura instantly. The tombrobber returns to his normal slouched posture complete with an annoyed frown.

"Anzu, are you hurt? You're covered in blood!" Ryou gasps, rushing to my side and pulling me into the bathroom. Although Ryou does not have a six-pack like Bakura, he has been swimming before...

"Where are you bleeding? We've got to call an ambulance!" he says, pushing me onto the toilet seat. Then he quickly turns to go get a phone. And then he trips and falls.

"Are you okay?!" I cry, kneeling down next to him. O H G O D.

Ryou's. Towel. Fell. Off. EEP.

I just stare at his… I just stare at him as he sits up and smiles at me.

"I'm fine. Uhh, Anzu, what's wrong?"

My mouth moves but nothing comes out. I don't ever think I've seen a naked guy before…

"Bakura! Something's wrong with Anzu! Call a doctor!"

Bakura runs into the bathroom with speed.

"You moronic hikari! Put on some clothes!" he says, beating Ryou on the head with a cup. "You're going to scar the mortal woman for life!"

"It's cool," I state, surprising both of them. "I'm fine… I've totally seen a guy… before. Yeah, that's right…"

"Mazaki, you're not fooling anyone…"

"Ryou," I beg, "please go put on something…"

"Oh right!" he replies, running off embarrassedly.

"So… you've never seen a naked man before?" Bakura mocks.

"Bakura, get out! I'm taking a shower and don't disturb me!"

* * *

Wow, today was a long day. After I got out of the shower, Bakura and I told Ryou about what happened with Malik. The three of us tried to figure out why he would claim that Bakura attacked him. Finally, we gave up and decided that it was time for bed.

Ugh, I need to use the bathroom… I probably should have gone back to my house, but I'm too scared to stay alone with Malik on the loose. Ryou did report him to the police, but they called us an hour ago, telling us that they still hadn't found him. Ryou doesn't mind me staying another night, but I believe that Bakura's annoyed.

Hmm… someone is in the bathroom… and someone is in the living room! Bakura is sprawled out on the couch, sleeping. A lamp has been left on, and there's a magazine open on the table. I walk around the couch and look down upon Bakura's face. He actually resembles Ryou a bit when he's asleep. Heh, the great tombrobber sleeps like a baby!

"Mazaki…"

Ah! He's awake!

SNORE.

Never mind. He must have been talking in his sleep. Why was he talking about me? Is he dreaming about me? Eww! I don't want to know that Bakura dreams of me!

"Mazaki… How dare you steal my underwear… I'll have my revenge… Hnnn…"

He's dreaming about me taking his underwear? How pathetic. What a baby. I poke his cheek and whisper "Aww, what a cute little tombrobber!"

Bakura takes hold of my arm and pulls me down!

"Hey!"

"Kiki Nakumura… you're so hot…"

Kiki? The pop singer? Hehe, Bakura thinks she's hot?

"Bakura, wake up!"

"Kiki, kiss me… baby doll…"

Eek! I don't want to kiss him!

"Hmm, Kiki…"

"Bakura, WAKE UP!"

The yami snorts and slowly wakes.

"Bakura, can you please get your lips off my ear," I tell him. "Your drool is cold."

"Mazaki!" he screamed, flying away from me. "What the fuck is going on?!?!?!"

"You tell me! YOU were the one kissing MY ear!"

"What? That's absurd! You're too ugly to kiss!"

My eyes narrow. Who's he calling ugly? The other boy runs in. Saved by Ryou!

"Guys, guys, quit fighting!" he pleads, stepping between us. "Bakura, go to your room."

"What? ME? I did nothing!" he whines. After shooting various dirty looks at me, the villain-wanna-be stalked off to his bedroom, and now Ryou and I are alone.

"Bakura didn't harm you, did he?"

"No… He was just being stupid. Just being his typical stupid self…"

¡DING DONG¡

"Who could that be this late?" Ryou wonders, walking towards the front door.

"Make sure it's not Malik!" I remind him.

I hear some mumbling, a deep voice, and then a gasp from Ryou. Who is it?

"Uhh, Anzu…? Y-You'd better come here… now…"

I dash into the front hallway. Ryou is standing at the door, facing two men dressed like firefighters. One of them is holding a black bag.

"Anzu Mazaki?" one asks.

"Yes? That's me…"

"We have some terrible news."

Terrible News? What could have happened…?

"O-Okay…"

"You live at 436 Pine Leaf Drive, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you will need to find new quarters for the time being."

"What? Why?"

"Your current house caught on fire about an hour ago—"

"Oh Anzu…" Ryou comforts.

Fire…? My house is gone?

"Take me," I tell them. "I want to see."

* * *

Everything is brown. Pictures destroyed. My school things by the front door are now just ashes. My house is in ruins, burnt wood everywhere. They say that the fire just started. A neighbor claims to have seen someone lurking around the yard, but they don't recall what the person looked like.

"Ma'am, do you have a key to this room?" a firefighter asks. This room… my room? That's right, I locked my room the last time I was here. The door and lock seem to be in perfect condition; it's as if the fire stopped right at my room…

"Maybe your room is untouched," Ryou suggests hopefully. I pull the key out of my pocket and unlock the door. The firefighter carefully pushes the door open. I step into my room, and then I step back.

The walls are still blue. My bed is still made. Everything in my room is untouched… Everything except my dresser mirror.

_**I WILL KILL YOU. MAKE NO MISTAKE.**_

"Is that… blood?" the man asks uncertainly.

I run from the room, hiding my face from Ryou. Why? Why is someone bothering me?! And how did they get into my room without unlocking the door or climbing through the window? The window… Malik! He had _blood_ on him earlier! He had to have done it… I know it: Malik attacked my home and locker, he stalks me, and he is most definitely the one who wants me dead.

"Miss Mazaki, do you have somewhere to stay? We called your parents, but they say they can't return just yet."

Of course not. My stupid parents wouldn't come back if I died. …okay, that's a lie… but they are stupid.

"I don't know…"

"She does," Ryou speaks up. "She's staying with me."

Huh? Ryou will take me in?

"That's fine. Young man, you must fill out these forms. Miss Mazaki, if you'll follow me, we'll pack your things so you can take them with you. We're going to rope off the area and the mirror and have this investigated."

I follow the man upstairs and begin to help several firefighters pack my belongings. Ryou joins us as well. I tell them that I'll be back, I just need some fresh air.

I go into my backyard, only to find my favorite swing burnt as well.

"Mazaki?"

I turn to see Bakura standing behind me. How'd he get here?

"Go away. I don't want to deal with your stupid remarks right now."

"I wasn't planning on making any…"

"Whatever," I say, kicking the wood of the swing. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came out of my room to find that you two were gone. I read Ryou's note and came as quickly as I could," he explained, leaning against a tree. "I'm sorry about your house."

"Since when do you care?" I ask angrily. "You probably wouldn't care if I died! And just leave! I'm already going to have to see you day and night as it is…"

"What? Why?" Bakura asks, standing up straight.

"Ryou offered me a place to stay…"

"Oh."

I look at him. No witty remark of hatred? Just an "oh" like he's okay with it?

"Can you go away now? I'm tired of asking…"

"It's okay, you know."

"No, it's not. My home is gone, a psycho is out to get me, Malik thinks I'm a sex toy, my emotions are all mixed, and you and Ryou aren't helping at all!"

"Me and Ryou? What have we done to you?!" he replies, walking over to me with an agitated face. _You know what your mood swings have done to me!_ I wanted to say.

"Nothing. Never mind…"

"Hmm. Exactly what I was saying. You're obviously overwhelmed with life right now, and you don't seem to know how to deal—"

"Shut up! I'm dealing with this crap to the best of my ability! And I don't need you criticizing me and making me feel worse!"

"You're not dealing with it, Mazaki. You're avoiding it."

"I am not!"

"It's okay to cry every now and then, you know."

Bakura is acting very odd. I hate it when he uses these awkward moments of his on me! Why can't he just be cynical and leave me be?

"If you keep stuff all locked up inside you, it can surface later in ways you don't want it to."

"What? I am fine. I don't need to _cry_."

"Yes you do," Bakura disagrees. "You're in denial right now; you need to accept the problems in life and share them with your friends."

"So what, you're my friend now?" I respond sarcastically. "_Please_."

"Just shut up and come here."

"Huh? No. I want you to leave!"

"Well, I'm not going to. I don't want to leave."

"What…? What did you say?" Was he being serious?

"I'm not going to leave."

Bakura reached out his arms and wraps them around me, pushing me into his chest.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Go ahead, cry."

"What? I'm not going to cry! Now let go of me!"

"Not until you cry."

I stare into Bakura's gentle face. Kind features definitely seem out of place on him. But… maybe they're not so bad. However, I'm not going to cry. Not for him. Not because my life has hit a bump. Not because my home is gone and my friends don't really know me anymore. Not because my parents think that this is no big deal… And not because my heart has been crushed by a person whom I think is trying to kill me… No, I won't… cry…

"I'm not—" sob "—crying—" sniff "—no, I'm not!"

"Okay," he says softly. "You're not crying…"

"Okay, I am…"

I can feel Bakura hugging me close and occasionally patting me on the back. I'm crying into his shirt. Bakura, the evil tombrobber who hates everyone, is allowing me to use him as a tissue. It is kind of ironic… I always thought I'd have to pry this sort of thing from him with an iron wrench.

"I must look pretty dumb, crying all over you…"

"Yeah, you do."

What? I gaze at him sadly, and he chuckles.

"I'm kidding!" he apologizes, squeezing me.

"Sure……"

"Don't worry; everything will be okay in the end. I promise you… Anzu."

* * *

_to be continued..._


	7. and I'll take you home with me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

wow, I really finished this chapter quickly... now, if only I was this devoted to all my other fics T-T. well, this weekend I'm free, so I'm going to try to update at least 2 other stories (not sure which ones they'll be). I wish more people would read this fic; it's really my best... oh, and, heh, the true pairing of this story will be revealed much later... like after chapter 20 at least... sorry, but that's how it's planned... There will be romance, but the long-lasting one. So far this fic is going to have 39 chapters.

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

_He saw them, the two figures standing close together. It made his blood boil. However, no matter… the important thing was that he saw them._

_And perhaps if they had looked up, they would have seen him, too…_

* * *

What…? Did he just say what I think he said?

_Don't worry; everything will be okay in the end. I promise you, _Anzu.

**Anzu.** Did he really say that? Not the usual _Mazaki_? And right now, is he running his hands through my hair?

"Bakura?"

He moans into my hair as a response.

"I think I want to go… _home_."

The tomb robber looks at me with something unfamiliar in his eyes.

"I'm sleepy…"

"Okay. Let's find my stupid aibou and go home."

"_Bakura_…"

We found Ryou on the porch— err, what's left of the porch— with several small boxes. He explained that everything else had been taken to his house in a mover's truck already.

I smile warmly at him and give him a shoulder hug.

"Oh my! Ryou, you're burning up with fever!" I panic. "We've got to get you into bed!"

"Hah, the pathetic weakling has been through worse."

"Bakura, shut up. Come on, Ryou. It's really late and you need rest."

The three of us walk home in silence. Well, Bakura groaned a bit, but otherwise it was a peaceful walk. I'm really worried about Ryou; with his past sicknesses and all, this might be more serious than just a simple cold.

We finally make it back 'home.' Home… Yes, this is my new home now, until my negligent parents return to build a new one. So I'll be living here forever. Heh, some news for Bakura…

I wait in my bedroom, now cluttered with boxes and the pieces of my old bed frame, for Ryou to come out of the bathroom. I'm going to check his temperature and then put him to bed. Wow, I sound like his mother… I should probably get rid of my unnecessary belongings; I don't want to take up any more of Ryou's space than I have to. I'm already causing him to go to so much trouble for me as it is. I know that all of my other friends would've offered me a place to stay as well… Ugh, I would never share a bedroom with Yami! Just the thought gives me chills!

I still can't believe that my house is really gone, even though I cried about it in front of Bakura less than an hour ago; it's like waking up from a dream and finding out that it actually happened. I'm positive that the same person who attacked my locker vandalized my house. Tomorrow I have to talk to the police about all of this… I'm not exactly looking forward to it. I don't know what help they are going to be; if they haven't caught the culprit yet, what makes them think they'll catch him now?

Of course, I could always suggest that they investigate Malik… I'm positive that he's my attacker (well, he actually hasn't attacked _me_, just things that belong to me). He was covered in blood this morning, and the message on my mirror was written in blood! I'm not stupid; I can put two and two together.

"Anzu? Oh, are you still awake?" Ryou's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Did I keep you up?"

"I just want to take your temperature, that's all."

He sits on my bed anxiously and watches me mess with the thermometer. I make him lie down on the bed and stick the thermometer under his tongue.

"Suddant ah ko en meh on oum?" he asks, the instrument breaking his voice. I laugh lightly; I believe he asked about going to his own room

"No, Ryou, you're fine. Besides, we wouldn't want to wake the _dreaming_ evil spirit, would we?" I joke, giving him a wink.

He smiles in return and closes his eyes. I brush my fingertips over his forehead, pushing stray pieces of hair away. His skin is still pretty warm, and I'm definitely sure he has a fever. I take the thermometer from his mouth and squint to read it.

"One-hundred-and-one! You're warmer than I thought! I'll be right back!"

I put the thermometer down on the bathroom sink, and then I soak a washcloth under cool water. I hurry back to Ryou's side and place the cloth on his forehead; he seems to relax at once.

"Anzu, I'm sorry…"

Sorry? What has he done? I should be the one apologizing for getting dumped on his doorstep like an abandoned pet.

"Sorry? For what?" I ask, mildly perplexed.

"For getting sick at such an inconvenient time. I should be helping you unpack…"

"Oh Ryou! I'm fine! You should get some sleep. You stay here, and I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Umm, Anzu, please don't go… I mean, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course!"

Hehe, he's so childish.

I kneel down on his side of the bed so he can see that I'm not going anywhere. I place my hand in his and watch him start to doze off.

"Anzu…?"

"Hmm?"

"Anzu, I…"

"Hmm? What?"

"Never mind…"

I nod tiredly. I rest my head on the bed; man, I've had a long day… Just as everything is getting fuzzy and warm—

"Anzu?"

"Hyn? Wha…? I'm awake!"

"I'm cold…"

Oh! I forgot that when people have fevers, they inwardly become cold. Well, I'm really too tired to go get a blanket from the linen closet outside… So I do the only thing that a half-asleep, half-awake person would do: I climb on to the other side of the bed and snuggle against him. I bury my head in his neck and drape an arm over his body.

"…Better?"

"Y-Yes…!"

Hmm, if I were to open my eyes, he would probably be pinker than a person with just a fever. Hehe… We are best friends; it's okay to cuddle… right?

"Okay… get some sleep…" I breathe into his neck. I feel Ryou's body tense for a moment or two, but then his breathing slows and he loosens up once more.

Then, I, too, fall into mulled thoughts, with Ryou's warmth around me…

* * *

Mmm… there's something warm and soft smothering my face… It smells nice too… And my fingers are tangled in a mess of something fluffy… I shift my body a little and wrap my leg around something.

HUH? What did I just wrap my leg around?! It's too stiff to be a pillow… My eyes flutter open, but I can't really see anything (with my face being smothered) and my eyelids are covered with sleep.

"Hmm, hehe… stop that…"

Was that… Ryou?

"…stop… tickling… me…"

Urff… I raise my head idly and come face to face with Ryou! Well, he's still partially asleep… That's right; he's sick and I was trying to keep him warm. Heh, now that i think about it, I probably should have gone to get a blanket (don't want to lead him on or anything...). I pull my hand from his hair and feel his head and neck; he is still pretty warm. I should probably make some warm soup for when he wakes up, and later I should buy some cold medicine.

I probably should have gotten a real blanket last night; I don't want Ryou thinking that I may be developing feeling towards him (other than friendship). He _did_ have a crush on me a while back, so I should probably make sure that we're on the same page. Although, he seemed to catch my drift when we were discussing that kiss...

I retrieve another blanket from the closet and place it over him so he will not become cold. Next, I go into the kitchen to see if there is any soup in the pantry. Yay! There is some! I begin to hum as I heat the broth on the stove.

I really don't want to talk to the investigators again… They always make me feel uncomfortable, like it is _my_ fault that someone is out to get me. And I don't even want to think about what might happen if I run into Malik again. I wonder if Isis knows about half the stuff I've seen him doing.

The soup is at last ready, and I pour it into a bowl; it and a glass of water go onto a serving plate. I don't think Ryou needs anything else… Maybe he will want to move to the couch to watch TV, though. I pick the tray up and take a step backward, ready to turn and go.

WHAM.

Woops… heh, oopsie-daisy…

Right as I turned around, I crashed into none other than _Bakura_! The scowling thief's shirt is now covered in hot soup and water. Heh, serves him right! Sneaking up on me, probably trying to scare me… Well, his plan backfired in his face!

"HAH!" I laugh triumphantly. Oh, uhh, I think I just made my situation worse…

"_**MAZAKI!!**_"

So now he's back to calling me by my last name?

"Yes?" I ask nervously. "Bakura… It was an accident, I swear!"

"Shut up!"

O.O "Ookay…!"

I start to back away from him slowly, but he grips my wrist tightly.

"Bakura, let go! You're hurting me!"

Fuck! He just twisted my arm, causing me to drop the tray and dishes. It REALLY hurts!

"Bakura!" I sob. "Let GO!"

"How dare you mock me, wench! You think that just because I did something out of character last night, you can suddenly walk all over me?!" he growls into my ear.

No! I never said that! It was an accident! Honestly! I'm not sure how much more pain I can endure! It feels as though he will twist my arm straight from its socket! I grab the empty glass on the floor and swing it at Bakura, attempting to hit him (and hopefully knock him unconscious).

Damn it! He caught the glass with his other hand and ripped it from the grasp of my fingers.

"You're pathetic," he sneered. "Go ahead and beg for mercy."

Is he threatening to kill me?!

"Bakura! Let go of her!"

Ryou hobbles into the room, looking sick and tired. "Please, Bakura, she didn't mean it!"

Bakura gives me a death glare before shoving me onto the kitchen floor and releasing my arm. Huff, huff… finally… free…

"Don't tell me what to do, Aibou! I succumb to no one, especially not you!" Bakura shouts. Oh god! He just smacked Ryou in the face! Ryou stumbles a bit before falling backward. I watch as Bakura breaks the glass cup on the door and leaves. As soon as he is gone, I stagger over to where Ryou is lying on the ground.

"Are you okay? Ryou?" I ask worriedly, helping him to sit up. He coughs deeply before telling me that he will be fine. I help him move to the couch and get comfortable.

"I… I'm going to the store to buy you some medicine," I tell him. He looks up from his place on the couch with an agonized expression.

"I'm fine! Please, Anzu, you shouldn't go out by yourself! Malik is still out there, and Bakura just left; what if you run into one of them?!"

"I'll be fine, and besides, you really need some medicine. I'll be back in less than thirty minutes," I promised him.

I feel really guilty about leaving Ryou alone to worry about my well-being, but if I don't get some medicine, his cold might become worse. I cannot believe how cruel Bakura was to us! Ryou didn't even do anything! I can't believe that he is the same person who was comforting me last night! No matter what science says, **boys get PMS**.

After I pick up Ryou's prescription, I decide to stop by the Kame Game Shop and buy him a new pack of Duel Monsters cards; I hope they will cheer his attitude. If I wasn't staying with him, Bakura would have never gone berserk, and Ryou would have never gotten sick. I feel responsible for my best friend's health. Err, however, I most likely _will not_ enter the shop if Yami is there… I don't want to get involved in a never-ending conversation with him.

Oh, shit! It's MALIK!! What is he doing out in broad daylight? Does he know that the cops are looking for him? I have to get across the street and run away before he sees me! I should just duck into a shop; it would be quicker!

"Anzu! There you are, _darling_."

"Shouldn't you be in hiding, _Malik_?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. "You are aware that I've reported you, aren't you?"

"Of course, my sweet. I'm aware of _everything_ you do,"

Eww. What a sick pervert.

"Anzu, let's go somewhere… private."

"Or not." I narrowed my eyes before turning away and walking back towards the pharmacy.

"Do you want to know the reason _why_ the police aren't catching me?"

I stop walking. He's going to tell me his secret? Why would he—

"My pet, sometimes you shouldn't think so much; you become distracted," Malik whispers huskily into my ear, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Can't you just do us all a favor and turn yourself in?"

"But that would take out all the fun! My pet, you haven't forgotten the use of my Millennium Rod, have you?" he asks teasingly, licking my ear.

"Malik," I whine, "_not now_. Can't you keep your sickening desires to yourself?"

"No, I feel I must share them with you."

He releases me and twirls me around to face him. He presses the Millennium Rod against my nose with a smirk. Oh no! Not again! Ryou's medicine! Malik's going to take over my mind and I won't get Ryou his medication in time! No, I won't lose to that bastard this time! I took that crap once, but I am not taking it again. Must… fight… urge… to give… in… For Ryou… **For myself**…!

"No… Malik… I must… medicine…"

* * *

"Damn that stupid wench! I hate her!"

Bakura continued to talk to himself as he roamed the streets of Domino. He knew that what he had done was stupid and spiteful, but he wasn't about to apologize to anyone.

"I suppose I was a bit rough on her… All she did was spill some soup on me… I practically ripped her arm off for a childish accident! I'm such a fool," he told himself.

If he was going to be living with Anzu Mazaki for a while, he needed to know how to get along with her, or at least be able to be around her without being provoked. He was about to cross the street when something caught his eye.

It was Anzu! Now was his chance to apologize, while she was alone, without his stubborn aibou around to ruin things! But just as he stepped out from behind a parked car, something _else_ caught his eye: Malik was walking toward her from behind! Did she know he was there? She was standing still, as if waiting for him. Perhaps they _were_ involved in a relationship!

"Bastard," Bakura cursed, watching Malik put his arms around Anzu. Why didn't she run? Well, he decided that weren't romantically involved when Bakura saw that she was terrified. His face grew pale as he saw Malik pull the Millennium Rod from an inside jacket pocket and place it against Anzu's petrified face. He heard her mutter something about medicine, and then Anzu lost all consciousness.

Without second thoughts, Bakura dashed across the road (avoiding several cars) to catch up with Malik, who was walking away with Anzu in his arms. The spirit ran a bit faster and jumped in front of the blonde, blocking his path.

"Bakura," Malik said, slightly surprised, "I'm surprised to see you outside, especially when you know that I am looking for you."

"Oh you are?"

"Yes. I still haven't forgotten that attack of yours you tried to pull the other day."

"I _did not_ attack you, Malik. What reason would I have?"

"I don't know. But it most certainly was you who broke into my house and tried to kill me with a knife. Or am I to assume it was your weak-ass aibou?"

"Haha, very funny," Bakura replied dryly. Malik grinned evilly.

"Well, if it hadn't been for your little stunt, I had planned to seek you out…"

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Malik would not _seek him out_ unless he was planning something and needed help. Could he perhaps be Anzu's stalker? He did fit the picture perfectly. He was currently in the process of kidnapping the girl, something a stalker would do. Plus, he had been covered in blood yesterday. From what Anzu had told him, a threat had been written on her mirror in blood. Yes, Malik was the perpetrator.

"Were you trying to get me involved in your plan of killing Anzu?"

Malik looked purely taken aback.

"_Kill_ Aznu? Heavens no, I _want_ her. Why would I kill her? You don't get much from a dead person, and I'm no necrophile!" he said, shifting Anzu's position in his arms.

"So you're not the person who's been stalking her and leaving her death notes?" Bakura asked slowly. He noticed the clouds overhead were growing dark, and the wind was picking up. He did not wish to be caught in a storm.

"No. I've actually been looking for the imbecile myself," Malik explained, walking past the tombrobber. "Well, as lovely as this little chat has been, I must go. Anzu and I have some… **business** to finish."

However, once more Bakura cut off Malik's path.

"Something you need, Tomb Robber?"

"Yes, actually. Her. Hand over the girl."

Malik chuckled. "You want the bitch for yourself, eh? Well, _not going to happen_. Now move!"

"No," Bakura replied firmly. He was glad to see passersby crossing the street and avoiding the two Egyptians at all possible causes; he hated when an audience was involved.

"Do you want to fight? I can assure you that my Millennium Rod will overtake your puny Millennium Ring any day."

Malik dropped Anzu onto the concrete like she wouldn't feel it. The two took out their Items and faced each other, ready to duel. Bakura had to break the Rod, for even if he won and ran off with Anzu, her mind would still be under Malik's control.

Bakura launched at Malik's Rod, surprising Malik (he had figured Bakura was going to try something with the Ring). He tried to take the Rod, but Malik had just as much strength as Bakura. They fought like that, wrestling for control of the Rod, for a while; it even began to thunder and lightning. Bakura took a quick glance at Anzu: she was safe, but the heavy rain was soaking her.

"Malik, just surrender and die already," he snarled.

"Not today, loser."

Somehow, with luck, Bakura managed to forcefully slam the Millennium Rod into the wall of some store and make a crack in the eye.

"Damn you," Malik spat. However, he used Bakura's victory distraction to his advantage and ripped the Millennium Ring from Bakura's neck.

"Filthy bastard," he scowled, trying to take back the Ring. Malik smirked triumphantly as he took the chipped Rod.

"Tell Anzu that we will meet again," he cackled as he stabbed Bakura in the shoulder with his Item. Bakura gasped in pain and crumpled to the ground.

Bakura watched the other run away as he clutched his right shoulder. Blood instantly began to trickle down his arm. He knew that if he did not treat the wound soon, it would probably be infected, but his first priority was returning home with Anzu. He picked her up into his arms, along with her small shopping bag, and slowly initiated the long walk home.

He sincerely hoped that Anzu's mind had not been damaged or lost when he broke the Millennium Rod. Her mind had not actually been freed from Malik's control. What if her consciousness was missing somewhere in the depths of the Shadow Realm? Bakura didn't want to dwell on the thought of what Yami and the others would do to him if Anzu never reawakened. What would _he_ do if Anzu was truly gone?

"What would _I_ do? Pshh, as if I care for the stupid woman. Anyone who is dumb enough to get caught by the likes of Malik must be pretty thick-headed."

Bakura finally relaxed when he entered his own home and locked the door safely behind him. Ryou was lying on the couch, watching TV and looking extremely bored, but he glanced up after hearing the door open and close.

"Oh my! Anzu! Bakura, what happened to her? What happened to you?" he asked, coughing loudly. The yami glared at Ryou, who flinched, but he merely threw the shopping bag at him.

"What's this?"

"Some medicine Mazaki apparently bought for you, before she stupidly ran into Malik…"

"You ran into Malik?" Ryou asked, watching his darker half put Anzu in the bathtub and then take off his own wet clothes.

"Yeah, the bastard stabbed me with his Rod and ran off like a coward. Get me some first aid! Can't you see I'm bleeding?"

Ryou returned with a first aid kit for Bakura, along with some dry clothes.

"Aibou, don't just stand there; take your medicine! It is your fault we're in this condition. If you hadn't gotten sick…"

"I know," Ryou said. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh shut up!" Bakura barked, angry at how pathetic his light was. "Do whatever you want with your girlfriend here; I'm going out, so don't try to find me!"

Ryou heard the door slam, and he swore he saw part of the ceiling crack.

Now, what to do with Anzu? He didn't feel particularly comfortable with removing her wet garments, but she might catch a cold if she didn't change. Ryou felt a faint blush creep onto his cheeks.

"What to do…?"

* * *

_I am aware of everything you do…_

No… Ryou has fallen ill… He needs me right now…

"Ryou…"

"Yes?"

Did he just answer? I open my eyes to see Ryou watching over me. He looks very flushed; what is wrong? What are his hands—?

((( O . O )))

"Umm… Ryou," I say, trying to suppress my shame, "why are you unbuttoning my shirt…?"

He quickly withdraws his hands from my shirt, turning a vibrant red; he really stands out compared to all the white around here… Wait, are we in the _bathroom_? And I'm in the tub! What the hell? Is Ryou up to something dirty?

"Anzu, I…! Umm, it is storming outside and you were wet… I didn't know when you would regain consciousness so I was going to dry you off; you could catch a fever like that…"

"Storming?" I ask, confused. But wasn't it sunny when I was out shopping? I breathe deeply. MALIK!

"Ryou, what happened? Where's Malik?"

"So you really did run into Malik…"

What? Wasn't Ryou the one who saved me?

"Anzu, Bakura says you ran into Malik. Did he take control of your mind?"

Bakura? Did Bakura find me? No, that can't be; Bakura would probably just encourage Malik to kill me and burn my remains.

"Malik did try to use his Millennium Rod, but somehow I think he lost control…"

"Well, Bakura brought you back, and he had a large wound on his shoulder. Do you think he fought Malik?"

"It's possible… but why would Bakura bring me back?"

I tell Ryou that I'm going to take a shower and change clothes. Perhaps Bakura felt sorry for his previous actions? No… Bakura's soul holds no remorse. He can only harbor darkness and hatred…

"Oh Ryou?" I call from within the bathroom.

"Yes? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Did you get your medicine?"

"Yes, thank you… Oh, Anzu, the police came by earlier."

YES!! I missed them!

"They said that they will try again tomorrow."

Damn.


	8. I'm taking back the life you stole

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

I know that in Japan they have school year-round, but, just for my fanfic, they have a summer break… XD Anyhow, I felt that I needed to update something YuGiOh… I'm getting back into the category (not to say that I'm abandoning Teen Titans) and hopefully I will be updating more regularly now that school is over. However, if you need reassurance that I'm still alive, you can always check my profile page; I try to update it once every two weeks or so and give a status report.

**Before The West Coast** and **Smile** chapters are almost finished.

Rated M for language and mature content

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood On The Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

"Your cough has gotten better."

"Yes, yes it has. I owe you so much, Anzu," Ryou thanks me as we sit on the couch. I smile at him and he blushes.

"It was no problem! You know I'd do anything for you." Ryou's blush deepens.

"No, Anzu! It _was_ a problem! Malik almost kidnapped you and stole your mind! Bakura was right… If I hadn't gotten sick, none of that would've happened."

"Don't say that!" I sit upright, turning my full body to him. "Don't listen to anything that jerk says! It is Malik's fault, if anyone's… and possibly mine for running into him. Bakura is mean and full of crap."

"Oh really?"

Ryou and I jump at the sound of Bakura's raspy voice from the doorway. I can see the storm that is still raging through the night, beyond the open door behind him.

"Yami, where have you been all afternoon?"

Bakura strips himself of his wet garments and throws them at Ryou. God, why do all of the guys I know have to have such great bodies? I know I saw Bakura without a shirt before, but I wasn't really looking then (I was too focused on how white he was… and I was still scared that Malik might jump back through the window…). Damn, Bakura has a nice set of abs. My cheeks are heating up just staring at him!

"What, Mazaki? See something you like?" Bakura barks suddenly, causing me to jump again.

"N-No! Of course not! All I see is a has-been! No, wait, make that a never-was!" I reply angrily, my cheeks flaring. Why did he have to be so perceptive?

"Shut it, wench. I could rip your heart out of your chest if I wanted to!" he threatens.

I gulp and turn away, looking for Ryou. He must have gone to do Bakura's laundry. Hmph! That idiot should be washing his own clothes, not forcing his lovable sweet hikari to do it for him.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Bakura growls from the kitchen.

Anything to say, _to HIM_? As if…

"Uhh, No."

Bakura clenches his fists and stalks over to me. "I just saved your life from that bastard! I have a deep cut in my shoulder and just got back from retrieving my Ring that Malik stole! And you don't have _anything to say to me_?!"

Oops… I forgot about that… wait, Malik stole his Millennium Ring?

"I, err thank you for saving me."

"Whatever," he replies and turns away sharply. Jeez, you'd think he didn't want me to apologize…

"Why were you talking to Malik anyway?" he asks, still facing the opposite direction.

"I wasn't talking to him by choice! I was getting Ryou's medicine and then decided to by him some cards… and Malik just showed up."

"What? Is that why you were at the pharaoh's house?" he grumbles.

"Oh, yes…"

"Why didn't you scream for him to help you? Why did you just let Malik grab you like that?"

As if I'd scream for Yami… I don't want to tell Bakura that I know I was stupid for just standing there! I can't believe I didn't run when I had the chance!

"Just don't let it happen again," Bakura mumbles as he brushes past me, his shoulder barely grazing mine.

"Bakura, I…"

"Woman," he starts, but stops to face me. I can't tell what he thinking; his face is a blank canvas.

"Be careful. I may not be around to save you next time."

That was weird… He almost sounded like a big brother looking out for me! But big brothers are sweet and kind, and Bakura is definitely neither of those. That was probably just his way of saying 'you're welcome' or something. Now… where is Ryou's Laundromat?

"Ryou? Ryou… where are you?"

"Down here, Anzu! In the basement!"

I follow the sound of his voice to an open door in the kitchen. This must lead down to the basement… where I suppose he is doing laundry. I climb down the stairs and yes, there is Ryou standing over a washing machine, sorting out Bakura's clothes.

"Why are you doing his laundry? Bakura should have to do it himself! You're not his slave!"

Ryou turns pink and mumbles something. I have to ask him to speak up.

"I'm not his slave, just his weak, worthless hikari," he says softly, turning redder and going back to Bakura's clothes.

WHAT?! 'Weak, worthless hikari'? Ryou is not weak, and he definitely isn't worthless! How can he say such things about himself? I can't believe he has let Bakura push him around for so long! It's a good thing I'm around now; maybe I can teach Ryou to stand up for himself!

"Ryou!" I demand loudly, so loudly in fact that he jumps and drops all the laundry. Excellent…

"Yes, Anzu?"

"Stop doing that moron's laundry," I order. Ryou looks like he has just swallowed a sock.

"What?! I have to! Bakura will rip out my intestines if I don't!" he cries, rubbing his stomach absent-mindedly. I sigh… this is exactly the sort of thing I mean.

"Ryou: you are _not_ weak, and you are _not_ worthless. Bakura may have ruled the house before, but now that I'm here, I'm going to put that ancient evil spirit in his place!"

Ryou's eyes are shining. "_Really_?" he asks. "You'd do that for me?"

"Ryou, you're the best friend I've ever had! You mean so much to me: you've been there for me when no one else has. You're my best friend and I trust you with my life. Now I want to help you."

"Anzu… you really mean that?" he asks again, grabbing my hands in his. "Oh, you're the best friend ever!" Ryou releases my hands and wraps his arms around me. Ahh, he's picking me up and spinning me around! Hehe…

"Ack, I'm growing dizzy…."

"Oops, sorry Anzu!"

"So, wanna let Bakura discover his dirty laundry by himself? Or do you want to be here when he throws a fit?" I ask mischievously. Ryou grins.

"Let's go upstairs and get something to eat. I'm sure all of this has made you hungry."

* * *

Oh, that was so good… Ryou is such a good cook! I'm so stuffed I feel like exploding! Too much food… I set my plate on the coffee table next to Ryou's and lean back onto the couch. Ryou's arm is resting on the back of the sofa, so I just lie against him and relax. I feel his fingers rest on my shoulder, slowly running back and forth.

Ahh, after a horrible day, _this_ is the kind of relaxation I need.

"Ryou…"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you learn how to cook?"

"My mom taught me before she divorced my dad," he replies quietly, moving his fingers to run through my hair. That feels really nice… Isn't this the type of stuff boyfriends and girlfriends do? Am I leading Ryou on by snuggling with him? He doesn't think he still has a chance with me, right? We're best friends… best friends can relax together… play with each other's hair… stroke each other's cheeks?!

"Ryou?"

"Yes?" His warm breath is on my neck. I'm afraid to turn my head! I don't want to see him staring at me with longing in his eyes!

"You, uhh… you don't still have a crush on me, do you?" I ask nervously.

"What?" His voice is right next to my ear. "Oh, no, of course not! Anzu, you are being silly!"

Oh thank you… He's just comfortable like this? Well, I suppose that's okay. I can feel loved without having to go out and find a guy like… like Malik… UGH. I need to stop thinking about him! I need to wash away all the bad (Malik, Bakura, my stalker-killer, my house being burned, my parents, …Yami), and focus on the good (Ryou, and… well, I guess Ryou is the only support in my life unless you can count my so-called friends). I close my eyes and snuggle into the curve of his body.

"Ryou, have I told you that you make the perfect pillow?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hmm… good."

I could just fall asleep like this, right now… this is absolutely—

"**RYOU!**"

Damn. He just HAD to interrupt my perfect evening, didn't he?

"Oh no," Ryou whispers, "Bakura must have found the—"

The basement door bangs open and Bakura enters the kitchen, fuming like a madman (which he is…). And he's holding his laundry! Hehe, I'm so bad…

"Ryou, why isn't my laundry clean?! I told you to do this several hours ago!" Bakura growls, shaking the clothes in our direction. "Stop getting mushy with that whore and get over here! NOW."

_WHORE_?! He did _not_ just say that! …okay, he just said that. But I'm not letting him get away with it!

"Leave him alone, Bakura!" I shout, standing up and pulling Ryou with me. "Ryou is _not_ doing your laundry anymore. You can wash your own clothes! Come along, Ryou."

And with that, we left the tomb robber trying to stare us to death, and I dragged Ryou into my bedroom with my hand. After closing the door, I made sure to lock it so Bakura can't follow.

"Anzu, what are we doing? Bakura can break down the door…"

"Ehh, I know. But let the baby tomb robber sulk for a bit," I reply, starting to open a box in my new room. "Help me unpack."

"Are you sure? Isn't this personal for you?"

"Haha… Ryou, if you don't want to help, I can always throw you out, where Bakura is waiting…"

"No! I just meant, well, this is your personal stuff… and you just lost your home. You might have wanted alone-time."

"Ryou," I laugh, "it's okay. It's not like you're going through my undergarments or anything."

"Uhh…" Ryou mumbles and turns away, blushing heavily. I wonder if he is thinking about that night at my house too… when I ran downstairs without a shirt… (OO)

"ANYWAY… just grab a box and I'll tell you what to do!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Ah. My REAL bed is now set up here (the guest bed was taken apart and moved to the garage). My desk, dresser, and nightstand are here too; the mirror is still on the wall being investigated. The police claim that there are no fingerprints, but the writing is definitely _human_ blood. Gross.

"Well, Anzu, do you feel more at home now?" Ryou asks, sitting on my bed. Ahh, yes! I jump onto the bed next to him and lie back.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, Anzu. I know you would do the same for me."

"Of course I would! But I'd probably make Bakura sleep in the doghouse…"

We both start laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Bakura actually sleeping in a doghouse. I glance at the clock: ten o'clock already! Spring Break is over, and tomorrow is a school day! I can't believe that my break started with that locker attack.. and then I spent most of it in the hospital! Ugh, and now I have school tomorrow… time for bed. I know summer is almost here, but we still have final exams! And Ryou might not be completely cured yet; he needs his sleep!

"Ryou, you should be getting ready for bed! Go on, go change and get ready," I say, opening the door and ushering him into the bathroom. "I'll go get your medicine."

"Okay, Mommy," he jokes, closing the door behind him.

I walk into the kitchen and retrieve the medication from the pantry. I close the door and— AHH. I close the door and scream!

"AAHHH! Bakura, you scared me!" I gasp, clutching my chest. He was lurking behind the pantry door!

"Wench."

"Stop calling me that, _Tombrobber_," I retort, turning and walking away. He follows me.

"You think you can push me around in MY home?"

"I live here too now, or did you forget?" I select a glass and fill it with cool water from the fridge to help Ryou take the pills.

"Damn it, I was here first! And I will not let some… _woman_ just walk in and invade my space! Especially not someone who is in love with Yami!"

"I am NOT in love with Yami!" I shout, whipping around. "I don't know where you got your information from, but you are _wrong_!"

I storm away with the pills and water in hand, Bakura still following. Why does everyone think I'm in love with Yami?! We went on _one date_! ONE DATE!! And it was at Yugi's request! I don't have any feelings for Yami anymore! Well, okay, I have _feelings_ but not good ones! _He_ is the one obsessed with _me_!

"Here, Ryou, I brought your medicine!" I say brightly, stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door in Bakura's face.

That felt good.

"Thanks, Anzu!"

He finishes washing his face before taking the pills. He already changed into his pajamas: blue boxers with watermelons on them (o0). Watermelons…?

"I should probably take your temperature, just to make sure you are well enough to go to school tomorrow."

"LET ME IN YOU STUPID AIBOU! I NEED TO PEE!"

((O.O))

Issues… _SERIOUS ISSUES_…

"Tell me if I'm wrong… but I'm pretty sure I just heard Bakura say the word 'pee'…?"

"Ah, yes…"

"Hehe… Bakura sounds like a child!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU WENCH!"

I sigh. Bakura needs to get over himself. And there is _another_ bathroom, the one in Ryou's dad's room. He could just go use that one. If he really _does_ have to use the bathroom that is. I'm not sure I believe him…

"Maybe we should let him in… I don't want him breaking down any doors…"

"Nonsense, Ryou," I reply cheerfully. "The little spirit is just throwing a temper-tantrum. And, like all children, he needs to learn who makes the rules."

"And that would be…?"

"YOU."

"Oh."

I know Ryou isn't very aggressive, but that's why I'm giving him that extra push! He needs to show Bakura who's boss!

¡ZIZZ ZAP!

"Ryou…?"

"Yes…?"

"Did your power just go out?"

"I believe so… At least, the lights in the bathroom went out… Bakura?" Ryou asks nervously.

"What?!" he answers from the hall. "I didn't do anything! It was probably that blasted storm! This is why we should've moved to Egypt…"

I grasp Ryou's hands and feel around for the doorknob. I'm not sure if I feel safe in a dark house with Bakura, but I suppose it's better than being in a dark house with Malik. Or Yami.

"Déjà vu, huh Ryou?" I giggle. "Don't worry; I have a shirt on."

"Well, I don't," he laughs. "Where do you suppose the door is?"

¡SPLAT!

"What was that?" I ask. Ryou's hands tremble in mine.

"Anzu… look…"

"Where? It's too dark to— Oh my… !"

There is a large red handprint on the mirror. It is giving off an eerie red glow that is reflected on our faces. We both look horrorstruck… And I think the print is made of blood! It's dripping!

"AHHH!!" we both scream, running for the door. I wrench the door open and we both run into Bakura.

"What the hell are you two idiots screaming about?" he asks, peering into the bathroom. "OH. What is that?!" Now Bakura sounds scared.

"It's a bloody handprint, you bloody spirit!" Ryou squeaks, hiding behind his yami.

Bakura sighs. "Which one of you is fooling around with me?"

"We're not!" we both chant.

"We were holding each other's hands!"

"There's no way we'd have time to wash off the blood!"

"How do I know it's blood?" the spirit asks suspiciously. Then, without waiting for one of us to answer, he enters the bathroom and runs a finger through the blood (OO). And he… _Licks his finger!!_ (((O.O)))

"Bakura!" we both shout, and he turns his head so quickly I swear I hear his neck crack.

"That's disgusting," Ryou comments, makes a face. "We don't even know whose blood it is!"

"If it is blood…" I mutter. Bakura stares directly at me.

"It _is_ blood."

Sick. Where did it come from?! It's not _my_ blood… and it's not Ryou's… was Bakura doing something freaky with his Millennium Ring?

"Yami, did you so something? Are you trying to psych Anzu out with the stalker thing?" Ryou asks, voicing my thoughts. Hmm, my stalker…

"What if Malik did it?" I ask aloud. "I mean… what if he did something freaky with his Rod?"

"Couldn't have done," Bakura announces. "When I went to retrieve my Ring, Malik was trying to get Isis to fix it…"

"How _did_ you get your Ring back?" Ryou inquires. I myself am also curious…

"Who do you think you are talking to? I _am_ the thief king, remember? I snuck into Isis's museum. I heard her and Malik talking; Malik was yelling at her about fixing his Millennium Rod while she was yelling at him for breaking it. The Ring was just sitting there on a countertop a bit behind them, so I stole it back. Simple as that. Or whatever you call it, _easy as cake_."

"Pie," I automatically correct. "But I still say it was Malik. He probably did some mystic Egyptian voodoo—"

"Egyptian _what_!"

"Bakura, she wasn't insulting you… or Egypt."

"Just go to sleep, you pansies. My Millennium Ring would be able to sense Malik if he were here."

* * *

I can't sleep; it's too dark and too stormy and I'm afraid of Malik's bloody handprint! Okay, so I can't _prove_ that it was Malik… but I know it was him! He was probably trying to scare me! He is the stalker! He burned down my house and attacked my locker! He also tried to kidnap and possibly rape me! CRAP. I just had a horrible thought: if Malik is here… does that mean that his evil (err, _eviler_) yami is here as well? Shadi gave both Yami and Bakura bodies… so it is possible that Yami Malik could have one as well… But, then again, he wasn't a spirit; he was more like the darker half of Malik (or something like that, according to Isis). Which technically makes him insane… having two personalities (Dissociative Identity Disorder)… I wonder if I could get him admitted to an asylum. That would solve most of my problems.

The power is still out, and lightning is flashing across the sky constantly! Every crack of thunder I hear sounds like it could be Malik breaking down the door! I wish he hadn't seen which house I had escaped into… Hmm, that reminds me… I should probably tell everyone that I'm living with Ryou now. I'm sure _one_ of them heard about the fire, unless it wasn't on the news… I know the police tried to hush it up, but I know how determined those intern reporters are. They will do _anything_ for their name to be recognized. _Anything_!

Releasing my pillow from the death-hug I'd had it in, I sit up and get off my bed. I know it's weak and childish, but… I want to know where Ryou and Bakura are! I haven't entirely ruled out the possibility that Bakura is my stalker… What if he tries to do something while the power is out? But…

"_Never fear, little one. You are safe here."_

And then what was that whole thing where he was comforting me in my backyard? Guys are so confusing…

Someone is in the bathroom, and I'm hoping it's Bakura. I don't need him making a scene about how scared I am; I already know I'm a scaredy-cat. I push the boys' door open further and stare into the dark room: I can't see who exactly is asleep, but they are in the bottom bunk. Why _do_ they have a bunk bed anyway? Couldn't Bakura just have moved into the room I'm in now? Or sleep in Mr. Bakura's bed while the man is away? Doesn't Bakura want to stay as far away as possible from his 'weak-ass aibou'?

It is Ryou, sleeping peacefully. He looks so adorable like that, breathing slowly with his mouth parted just slightly. Now I feel even guiltier about waking him, but… I shake his shoulder gently and whisper, "Ryou? Ryou, are you awake?"

"Hmm… Anzu? Is that you?" he asks groggily, wiping at his eyes. "Oh, Anzu, what happened?!"

"Nothing! Nothing," I reply quietly, stooping to avoid hitting the top bunk. Ryou immediately scoots over and offers me a seat.

"I… I just…"

"You're scared?"

Damn, does he have to say it so bluntly? "Well, yes… I'm a nervous wreck, aren't I?" I ask sadly, fingering my pajama bottoms.

"No, you're a smart girl, Anzu. Who wouldn't be scared after all that has happened?"

"Hmm," I grin. "Oh… and is Bakura in the bathroom?"

"I guess… Why?"

"I… Can I stay with you?"

My voice sort of died out near the end there…

"You are staying with me, Anzu. Oh, you mean like…?"

"Yes," I squeak. "I totally understand! It's okay! I'll just go back to my—"

"Need me to protect you?" he asks with a smile that could almost be considered a smirk.

"I have found myself to be quite vulnerable in the last week, so, yes, I would say I need your protection. But, most of all, I would _like_ your protection," I tell him, smiling softly.

"Certainly, my lady," he replies, bowing his head. "Unfortunately I am out of shining armor…"

Hehehe… "That's all right. I'm good if you have a warm blanket…"

"That, I _do_ have."

He smiles and moves the covers around, making room for me. Mmm, a nice warm bed and someone watching over me: I feel better already. Now, hopefully Bakura won't wake me up when he comes back in… With a yawn, I snuggle into the extra pillow (giving Ryou plenty of space) and close my eyes…

"Anzu? Can…"

Is Ryou speaking? I'm so tired, I can't really understand him. I think he asked for a hug? "Okay…" I reply sleepily.

I think I just got warmer… heater must have come on… Hmm, I thought the power was out? Does that mean Bakura is peeing in the dark? Uhh can't concentrate… Bakura… Toilet… Dark…

* * *

I don't want to get up… I'm so comfortable; I bury myself deeper into the mess of blankets and curl my arm tighter around my pillow. Something warm is blowing against my forehead every few seconds… Mhmm, it smells nice, kind of a mixture of something like shampoo and fresh clothes from the dryer. I really don't want to get up, but school resumes today. School… Ryou!

I open my eyes and see a blur of white, most definitely Ryou's hair… That's right, I fell asleep in his bed last night (hehe) because I was scared of the storm and the possibility that Malik was breaking in. My eyes regain their focus, and I notice that, not only can I see Ryou's snowy hair, I can also see his pale chest, moving with each breath he takes.

"Good morning, sleepy-head."

Eep, Ryou is awake! I hope he didn't catch me staring at his chest…

"Morning, Ryou," I croak. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… Anzu, we need to get ready for school…"

"Yes, I know," I reply sadly. "I'm just too comfortable to move."

"Would you move if I did this…?" Ryou asks, giving me a devious smile. What… Ahahahahahahahahaha!!

"Stop—" giggle "—tickling—" laugh "—me—!"

I roll off the bed and land on the floor in a mess of pillows. Giggling still, I leave Ryou to get dressed for school and go to my own room. Crap, I forgot about my backpack being burned in the fire… Maybe I can borrow some of Ryou's things until I buy my own (this will be the third time in a week that I need new books!). Thankfully my school uniform and most of my other clothes had been in my room. However, almost all of my shoes were burned, and I don't have any school shoes… I guess I will just have to wear my sneakers today.

Ryou is almost ready when I return to ask for a spare backpack and notebook. Unfortunately, he has no 'backpacks' only those briefcase things he uses. I pick out a nice black one and slip my new notebook inside. During the day, Ryou will share his books with me; we will meet up after every class and exchange books.

Bakura is asleep on the couch! I forgot to check when I woke up, to see if he had slept on the top bunk with me in the room. I guess not…

"Should we wake him?" I ask, leaning over the snoozing spirit.

"Nah. He would probably send us to the Shadow Realm. Bakura likes his sleep."

Ryou leaves a note for Bakura on the coffee table before we leave. Then, together we walk to school because his car is currently in the shop. Ryou's house is a lot closer to the school than mine is (was) so we arrive earlier than I have in the past. We have first period Geometry together, and no one except the teacher is here yet. I usually sit by Yugi and Miho, but today I'm going to sit next to Ryou. I feel closer to him now… I know Yugi and I have been childhood friends for years, but I feel that we've grown apart lately. And, with what happened over the past week, I would feel awkward not sitting with Ryou.

"Anzu," he says, startled as I sit in the desk next to his (the desks are in sets of two), "don't you sit over there?"

"I used to, but, seeing as how we don't have assigned seats, I'm moving. You don't mind do you?" His face is still shocked. "Did you think our friendship was over because we are back in school? Besides… we still have to finish that project that is due Friday."

"No, Anzu, I just thought—"

"You thought I'd rather sit with Yugi?" I ask; he nods. "Well, I would have, before last week."

Ryou smiles and scratches the back of his head. I know he has always been kind of an outsider to 'our' group, but did he really think I'd go straight back to Yugi's side after all we've been through? Okay, okay, Yugi and I have been through a lot too, but it isn't the same. Everything Yugi and I have experienced together has been related to… well, Duel Monsters! And Yami.

"Say, Ryou, isn't Bakura enrolled at school? I've only seen him here a few times, but I know that he and Yami are supposed to be enrolled as your cousins… right?"

"Yes… but Bakura likes to play hooky a lot."

"Oh, I see… And what are we doing for the project?"

"I have no clue, Anzu."

Other students begin to come into the classroom. The boy who used to sit next to Ryou just shrugs and takes my old seat; he and Ryou aren't very close. At last, someone I know comes in: Miho. I'll bet she is going to try to get me to move back to my old seat.

"Anzu! Anzu, guess what!" she squeals, dashing over to my desk. "Duke Devlin just asked me to Prom!"

Prom? …ugh. I had forgotten all about Prom. Good thing I didn't sign up for the committee…

"Duke?" Ryou asked. "I thought you and Tristan were together?"

"Where have you been, Ryou? Tristan and I broke up over Christmas Break. But I've always had the hugest crush on Duke Devlin!" she rants, staring off into space dreamily. Oh someone shoot me. She likes Duke? And doesn't he like Serenity?

"Doesn't he like Joey's sister?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Miho's face darkens for a second before she continues, "Duke _did_ like that Wheeler girl, but she already has a date to the prom! And she is only a Freshman! So, Duke asked me instead!"

"So he is using you?"

"Nonsense, Anzu! He will realize his true feelings for me at the dance; I can feel it!" she says happily as the bell rings. Sitting down, she finally notices that I'm not sitting in my usual seat. Yugi, who just sat down, also notices. Too bad they can't yell across the room, hehe.

After a hectic morning of running all over the campus trying to find Ryou and switch textbooks, I am ready for a stress-free lunch. None of friends asked about my house, not even Yami, which tells me that the news did not report the fire or the mirror message. This is good because now I don't have to reveal my new residence…

"I forgot about the prom," Ryou says to me as we walk to the cafeteria. "I never liked dances: I'm not very good at them."

"You aren't very good at dancing?"

"That, and the getting-the-date part."

"Do you want to go to Prom?" I ask, pushing open the cafeteria doors.

"Maybe. I might go if someone asks me."

"I don't know if I am going," I reply. "I know Yami is going to ask me, but I definitely don't want to go with him."

Ryou and I laugh together as we enter the lunch line. I'm not sure if I want to sit at the 'usual' table… But I do feel as if I've been ignoring my friends. Which isn't true; they've been ignoring me… I just like hanging out with only Ryou. I don't have to lie about or hide things from him; we are completely honest with each other. I wish I still had that with the rest of my friends.

"Hello again, my pet. And, Ryou, good to see you out of the hospital, _old chap_."

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Sorry about the long delay… (sweatdrop) Please leave feedback XD


	9. we never got that far

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

………not sure how many of you are even reading this (sob, this is my best work!) but here's chapter nine, all 50 pages of it!

I also recently updated Before The West Coast. Not sure what or when I'll be updating next...

Rated M for language and mature content

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

_we never got that far_

"It's rude to stare," Malik said when Ryou and I did not respond.

"It's also rude to take over someone's mind!" I say angrily. How did _he_ get here? And why is he wearing a school uniform? …Don't tell me he actually _goes to school here_! Do they not recognize him from Battle City? I suppose I can't expect everyone to watch card games on TV, but the school officials should _at least_ do a background check on prospective students. Then again, Malik probably just drew out his Millennium Item and mind-controlled them into enrolling him. Why must I be put through all of this torture?!

"Yes, well, it is also rude to break a sacred Millennium Item!" Malik's voice is dripping with venom. He turns to face Ryou directly. "If I _ever_ see that sorry excuse for an Egyptian again, _I will murder him_."

I can see Ryou's shoulders trembling, and I'm not sure how much longer I can go before kicking the other in the… yeah.

"Malik, why did you burn down my house?" I ask crossly, folding my arms across my chest.

"_What_?" He stares at me with nothing but pure surprise. "Why would I burn down your house?"

"Well, apart from Ryou and Bakura, you _are_ the only other person who knows where I live," I reply, narrowing my eyes at him. Malik narrows his eyes as well.

"Well then why don't you ask the tomb robber? He _is_ the one who attacked me with a knife! And didn't he almost break your neck, Anzu? Hmm, remember that?"

Yes, I remember. I myself have not forgotten about Bakura's violent tendencies, but there is no way he burned down my house; he was with me the whole day!

"It wasn't Bakura," I state, loud and clear.

"I think you're confused, Anzu dear. By the way," Malik adds, smirking, "what do you think of my new look? Doesn't the uniform make me look even sexier?"

"I think it makes me gag," I declare, absolutely disgusted.

"_I_ think you're in for a lot of trouble, Ishtar," a deep voice states.

Ryou and I turn to see Yami staring at Malik with a fixed glare. Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Joey are standing behind him, also looking at Malik with hate in their eyes. Ryou and I step aside as Yami approaches the tanned Egyptian.

"What are you doing back in Japan, Ishtar?" Yami demands.

"I live here, Pharaoh. And as for what I've been doing… why, I've just been visiting sweet little Anzu," he replies with a wicked smile. "She and I have been getting… _reacquainted_."

"What?" Yami inquires forcefully. "How _dare_ you bother Anzu! Get lost, Ishtar, before I Mind-Crush you."

"Blah, blah, blah, Pharaoh. Is that all you ever say?"

"_Get. Out._"

Malik smirks again, and, after shooting me a knowing glance, he turns and leaves the lunchroom. Everyone stares after him, even after the doors have closed behind him. Then, I feel all eyes turn to me.

_Anzu, have you got some explaining to do…_

It took nearly the entire lunch period to explain Malik's appearance to my friends. I told them almost everything, leaving out the parts about crushing on Malik, moving in with Ryou, and almost getting kidnapped. All of their reactions happened exactly as I expected: Yami was furious; Yugi started fretting about my safety; Joey listed off ways that he was going to "make dat sucka pay for hurtin' my friend"; and Tristan and Duke discussed possible reason for why Malik was _really_ here.

"So that day at the mall, you ran into Malik?" Yugi asks me.

"Yup."

"And when Miho told me that she saw you at Burger World with some stranger, the stranger was actually Malik?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, and you first saw him at the hospital on the day your locker was broken into?"

"Yeah."

"Anzu," Yugi says slowly, "do you think it's possible that Malik is this mysterious locker man?"

"I've already reported him to the police," I reply grimly. "However, he is managing to evade them by turning them into Mind-Slaves."

"Never fear, my Anzu," Yami interrupts, striking a pose, "for I shall protect you from this vile Egyptian rat!"

"Yeah, Anzu, you're safe with us," Tristan adds, patting me on the back.

Considering that the last few years of hanging out with them has brought nothing but danger, I'm not counting on much…

"So, Anzu, are you attending this Prom?" Yami inquires, scooting his chair closer to mine. "I'm not exactly sure what it is; Yugi makes it sound like a party with dancing… And I hear that we are to bring dates—"

"You don't have to," I interject quickly. "Some people go to the prom without dates, or with large groups of friends."

"—well, seeing as how I _want_ to go with a date… Anzu, my love, will you accompany me to this Prom?"

"No."

"Ah, I knew you couldn't resist my— What?!"

"I said 'no' Yami." And with those final words, I left, leaving him to mull things over.

* * *

After buying yet _another_ set of textbooks, I head for home with Ryou. The boy has been pretty quiet ever since lunch; I suppose he didn't want to say too much or give away something I want to keep secret, but he isn't usually _this_ quiet. I hope he is thinking about our geometry project due in four days. I still haven't come up with an idea for that… I know Yugi and Miho are making a model of a pyramid, so that is out of the question. What to build?

And then there's Prom. I haven't really given it much thought, since most of my time has been occupied with solving bigger problems, but now that I think about it, I might not go. If I go alone, I will get stuck hanging out with Yami. I normally wouldn't mind going with the group, or with Yugi, but right now I just don't feel like going through all the drama (I've got enough of that already). Too many girls get stressed out over this; I'm sure Miho is going to be depressed when we come back to school after the dance: I don't think Duke likes her the way she wants him to. I didn't even know that she liked him. I was positive that Duke had his heart set on Serenity, but Miho _did_ say that the brunette already had a date to Prom… She must be going with an upperclassman because only juniors and seniors are allowed to attend Prom; but who? I don't think she is going with Tristan; I'm 99% sure he is going with that Tenjouin girl from my chemistry class. Maybe Serenity is going with Joey. I wouldn't doubt it; Joey probably asked her just so she would be unavailable for prospective suitors.

"Ryou, why so quiet?" I ask, inspecting my best friend. He jerks slightly, as if waking up from a daydream. Smiling bashfully, he shifts his book bag from one hand to the other.

"Oh, sorry, Anzu. I was just deep in thought…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important… Just thinking about Battle City."

"Battle City?"

"Yeah… Back when Bakura was pure evil."

I think he is _still_ pure evil… "Battle City gives me the creeps. I'll never forget all the horror," I say, shivering. Ryou looks sorry.

"I didn't mean to remind you of anything bad!" he apologizes. "I forgot that Malik took over your mind…"

"Ugh, yuck. Hmm, but I haven't really watched Duel Monsters since that final duel… well, unless you count those Orichalcos freaks."

"I do miss Duel Monsters," Ryou voices, looking thoughtful. "But I suppose I never really had a deck of my own; it was more of Bakura's deck than mine. Did you ever have a deck, Anzu?"

"Yes… but I didn't use it much," I reply.

"Ah, because it was weak?" he asks, teasing me.

"No! I did collect those cute cards," I admit, "but they weren't the only cards in my deck. Joey bought me a bunch of cards for Christmas, and I put together a better deck with those. Heh, I haven't looked at it in so long, I can't even remember which ones I have…"

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, in my desk drawer."

"I say, Anzu, let's have a duel!" Ryou suggests excitedly. "I've wanted to try out my own deck for a long time, but Bakura just says I'm not even worth the effort…"

"Why haven't you challenged Yugi?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Anzu," he replies, "but Yugi _always_ wins."

"He lost to Kaiba on that rooftop…"

"Only because you stopped him," Ryou says, smirking lightly.

"Fine, I'll duel you. But we're not gambling or anything… no bets, no Locator Cards, no Millennium Items or Star Chips or anything," I inform him.

"Sure thing! I haven't dueled for fun in so long…"

We arrive home to find Bakura gone. Ryou says that sometimes the spirit likes to go out and walk around town. I bet he does… going around, conducting his shady business behind our backs. Why hasn't Shadi come to condemn him yet?

"Let's start with 8000 life points. Duels with 4000 life points end too quickly," Ryou explains, clearing a space on the coffee table.

Too quickly? I seem to remember every duel taking at least an hour…

I glance through my deck before I shuffle, and I try to hide my facial expressions. I don't even remember getting some of these cards… How the heck did I get this card?! It's not a bad deck, if I do say so myself, but I have no clue which cards are in Ryou's deck. From all I've seen, decks are usually constructed with some sort of theme (Kaiba – dragons; Bakura – creepy monsters), and mine doesn't really have a majority of card type. The cuteness factor of my cards is not a theme! …okay maybe it is. Hmm, I wonder if Ryou is using that freaky Destiny Board Bakura used in Battle City. Since Ryou isn't as sadistic as his other half, his cards will probably be less wicked, but I cannot underestimate him: Ryou definitely knows his Duel Monsters.

"Ready?" I ask, finally done shuffling my deck. He nods, and I wait…

"Anzu? Are you ready to play?" he asks, tilting his head to one side.

"I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?" He looks even more confused, and I smirk.

"For one of us to say it…"

"'_It_'?"

"_It's time to duel_!" I say, imitating Yami's deep voice.

Ryou bursts out laughing with me, and tells me that I sound just like him. Heheh, never knew I was good at mimicking voices…

"So, who goes first?" I ask.

"Well, after you finish shuffling, split your deck, like so," he explains, showing me, "and then see which card is on the bottom. The duelist whose card comes first alphabetically goes first."

"Did you make that up?"

"It's how you play when you don't have any of Kaiba Corp.'s inventions," he winks.

"Well, I have _Protector of the Throne _at the bottom," I announce, looking at the last card in my deck. Ryou has _Spellbinding Circle_, which means I go first! Yay!

I draw five cards and then draw a sixth, beginning my turn: _Spirit of the Harp_ (monster), _Fissure_ (magic), _Royal Magical Library_ (monster), _Swords of Revealing Light_ (magic), _Waboku_ (trap), and _Neo the Magic Swordsman_ (monster). Not a bad first hand (at least I don't think so… I may not be Yugi, but I _have_ learned a bit from watching all of his duels). Since I went first, I can't attack Ryou yet… but I can ready myself for his turn.

I place _Waboku_ face down, and I set _Royal Magical Library_ on the table in face-down Defense Mode (ATK 0 / DEF 2000).

"Placing face-down cards already?" Ryou asks when I end my turn. He draws a card and then stares hard at his hand.

"I think I'll start off by activating the magic card _Dark Hole_," he says, placing the card down. "It destroys all monsters on the field, so there goes your monster."

Argh… I put my _Library_ in the Graveyard and wait for his next move.

"Now, I summon _Dark Blade_ in Attack Mode! He'll attack your life points directly!"

"Not so fast!" I stop him. "You've activated my trap card, _Waboku_; it reduces the damage to 0."

Damn, that was close; I almost lost 1800 life points! We just started and he already has the upper hand… My turn, and I draw _Hibikime_. Time for a little payback…

"I play _Fissure_, a card that destroys your monster with the lowest attack points, and you only have one."

He frowns lightly as he places his _Dark Blade_ in the Graveyard.

"Now, I summon _Neo the Magic Swordsman_ in Attack Mode!" (ATK 1700 / DEF 1000) I smile and say, "Direct attack on your life points, Ryou."

Ryou smirks and draws his next card. "First, I'll use _Change of Heart_ to take control of your _Swordsman_. Next, I'll sacrifice him to play my _Summoned Skull_, which attacks you directly!"

Crap, he just stole my monster and used it to summon another with 2500 attack points! There goes a chunk of life points… For my turn, I draw _Dancing Fairy_. Nothing in my hand can defeat that _Summoned Skull_… so I choose to play _Swords of Revealing Light_!

"Now, Ryou… you can't attack for three turns!"

"My, Anzu, for someone who has only dueled once, you're pretty good!"

"I've dueled more than once!" I defend. "I dueled Mai at Duelist Kingdom, I've dueled Joey and Yugi at school, and I even dueled one of the Big 5 in Noa's virtual world!"

"One of the who?" he asks curiously.

"Uhh… that was during the time when you were unconscious on Kaiba's blimp, right before the Battle City Elimination Rounds."

"Ah," he replies, taking his turn and drawing another card. "I summon _Darkfire Soldier Number 1_, and then I end my turn."

Great, he's gathering up an army to attack when my _Swords_ stops working… My cards cannot do anything to him… So I just set _Spirit of the Harp_ face-down in Defense Mode (ATK 800 / DEF 2000) and end my turn. Ryou also sets a monster face-down and ends his turn.

"One more turn, Anzu."

Ugh, not good… I set _Hibikime_ in face-down Defense Mode (ATK 1450 / DEF 1000). I hope he doesn't summon a third monster next turn… None of the cards I drew the last few turns are very good; I just have to hope that my defenses hold.

"I'll set one monster face down in Defense Mode and end my turn," I say sadly. After this turn, my _Swords_ will be useless…

"I end my turn," Ryou says after he draws a card. What? He didn't even do anything! He must not have a good hand either. I hope I draw something useful.

Yes! Okay, I know everyone hates this card because it's Pegasus's signature card, but it can be really useful at times, like now!

"I play _Toon World_," I state, laying the magic card on the table. "To activate it, I pay 1000 life points… Then, I'll sacrifice my _Hibikime_ to play _Toon Summoned Skull_!"

"You have _Toon_ monsters in your deck?" he asks, amused. "I wonder how Kaiba would react if you used them in a duel against him."

"He'd probably start hallucinating and stuff," I joke. Too bad _Toon_ monsters can't attack in the same turn that they are summoned, or my Skull could do some massive damage (ATK 2500 / DEF 1200); _Toons_ can attack an opponent's life points directly, if there are no _Toon_ monsters on the other side of the field.

"Not bad, not bad…" Ryou says, smiling when he sees his next card. "But you'll have to do better than that. I play _Mask of the Accursed_, and I attach it to your _Toon_! Now it can't attack, and you lose 500 life points every time I begin my turn!"

CRAP.

"Now then… My _Summoned Skull_ shall attack your face-down monster… A _Spirit of the Harp_? That's not bad; it has 2000 defense points. However, my _Skull_ still beats it with 2500 attack points. And I end my turn."

If I don't get rid of that stupid _Mask_ magic card, I could lose the duel! Plus, I'll have wasted 1000 life points for nothing… _Graceful Dice_. Useless right now. I set _Cure Mermaid_ face-down and end my turn, losing 500 life points as Ryou draws his card. Now I am losing 4000 to 6300.

Ryou has his _Summoned Skull_ attack my _Mermaid_ and send her to the Graveyard. Now it's my turn again… _Woodland Sprite_. This card is useless as well; it only has 900 attack points and 400 defense points! I set it face-down and motion for Ryou to begin his turn. There goes another 500 life points, thanks to that stupid _Accursed Mask_.

He sets another monster face-down (now he has 2 face-down monsters; wonder what they are?) and has his _Skull_ attack my _Sprite_. Sooner or later my defenses are going to run out… I draw the trap card _Magic Drain_ and set it down on the field. Now if he tries to activate a magic card, I have a chance at stopping him. Not a guaranteed success, but a chance. Too bad I didn't have it when he played the _Mask_. Another 500 life points… now it's 3000:6300.

He flips one of the face-down monsters to reveal the _Magician of Faith_, one of my favorite cards. Her special ability allows him to get back one of his magic cards from the graveyard, and he chooses…

( TToTT )

The _Change of Heart_! NO!!!!

"Remember this card, Anzu?" he asks deviously. "It's my favorite card."

I groan and nod lightly. Of course I remember it; how could I forget? I'd never heard of it until that fateful day in Duelist Kingdom when Ryou came out of the bushes like a stalker. We (me, Ryou, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey) all discussed our favorite cards and then somehow ended up dressed like our favorite Duel Monsters in some shadow game that Yami was playing with Bakura. I can't remember all of the details, but I do recall Ryou entering the game dressed as his favorite card, the _Change of Heart_. Then he took control of some female monster and Yami forced Ryou and Bakura to trade places. Bakura was sent to the Graveyard… and somehow came back (o0). This is why I don't play games with my friends: they all end in disaster.

"So, I shall take control of your Toon Summoned Skull for the remainder of the turn."

"Not so fast: I activate my quick-play magic card, _Magic Drain_. Unless you can discard a magic card from your hand, your _Change of Heart_ goes straight to the Graveyard."

"Well, unluckily for you, I happen to be able to sacrifice a magic card from my hand," he says, placing _Stray Lambs_ in his Graveyard. "Now… back to what I was doing before you tried to stop me," he continues, grinning. "I'm going to take control of your monster."

"You are aware that he can't attack, right?" I remind him. "Your stupid magic card is still in effect."

"I am well aware of what cards are in play," he responds smartly. "However, without your _Toon_ protecting your life points, _my_ three monsters can attack you directly!"

NO! His _Magician of Faith_, _Darkfire Soldier Number 1_, and _Summoned Skull_ can attack my life points directly! That's a total of… 4500 attack points! And I only have 3000 life points! I LOST!

"I win, yay!" Ryou cheers, smiling happily. "Anzu, that was a good match. You just had rotten luck, huh?"

"Want to test that theory?" I ask, being the sore loser I am. Grrr…

"What?"

"Let's duel again!" I suggest, hoping for a rematch. Ryou smiles and nods enthusiastically.

…_10 Minutes Later…_

"Rotten luck it was indeed," Ryou laughs, scanning the tabletop. "You're doing fairly well this round, Anzu."

Of course I am, heh. And, no, it's _not_ because of my faith in the Heart of the Cards…

"However," he continues, "my _Dark Blade_ attacks your _Celtic Guardian_ and sends him to the Graveyard."

My elf was in Defense Mode, so no damage done, but I need to pick up the pace before he draws something good. Right now, I have _Protector of the Throne_ in Defense Mode (ATK 800 / DEF 1500), and Ryou has _Dark Blade_ in Attack Mode (ATK 1800 / DEF 1500). I'm winning with 7200 life points to his 6800.

My turn… _Labyrinth Wall_! This card has 3000 defense points! It requires a sacrifice, which shall be my _Protector_…

"I sacrifice my _Protector of the Throne_ to summon _Labyrinth Wall_ in Defense Mode!"

"Bugger," Ryou mumbles, drawing his next card. He places two cards face-down: one monster and one magic/trap. "I end my turn."

_Monster Reborn_! This just the card I need…

"I play _Monster Reborn_ and bring back my _Serpent Night Dragon_!" (ATK 2350 / DEF 2400) "My _Dragon_ will attack your _Dark Blade_ and destroy him, costing you 450 life points!"

"Don't worry, Anzu," he replies smugly, "you'll get yours." He sets another monster face-down and ends his turn. My turn again…

And I draw _The Forgiving Maiden_ (ATK 850 / DEF 2000). However, I won't play her; I think I'll play a stronger card. Ryou seems to be on the defensive side.

"I play _Dancing Fairies_ in Attack Mode, and it attacks your face-down monster," I say, point to the one on the left. He flips it to reveal _Mask of Darkness_ (ATK 900 / DEF 400). It has a flip special ability of retrieving a trap card from the Graveyard, but so far Ryou hasn't used any trap cards. He smiles as he places it aside. What is he planning?

"And I will attack your other face-down monster with my _Serpent_!"

"You've activated my trap, _Sakuetsu Armor_. Your _Serpent Night Dragon_ is automatically destroyed."

What? Screw him and his trap cards! I wasted a _Monster Reborn_ for nothing! Grrr… I want to win! I know I'm not super good or anything, but I feel like Ryou is mocking my dueling skills, and I want to prove him wrong. I _am_ having rotten luck… (sniff) At least I still have my _Labyrinth Wall_ and _Dancing Fairies_ (ATK 1700 / DEF 1000).

Ryou grins mischievously when he draws his next card. Uh-oh, what did he draw…?!

"Ah, I must thank Bakura for this one," he says, looking up at me. "Anzu, do you remember destroying my _Mask of Darkness_, _Sangan_, and _Night Assailant_?"

"Yes…" Where is he going with this?

"Well… all three of them are Fiend-Type monsters."

"So?"

"So… They were just what I needed to special-summon this card."

This seems oddly familiar…

"I remove my three Fiend monsters from play, in order to summon _this_!" he says triumphantly, placing another Fiend-Type card on the table. I move closer to see what it is…

_Dark Necrofear_.

"Isn't that Bakura's card?" I ask, remembering how the spirit used it in Battle City.

"_Was_. He gave it to me after claiming he needed to make room in his deck for better cards," he explains, shrugging.

"But isn't that his favorite card?"

"Of course not. My favorite card is and will always be the _Destiny Board_."

I hit my head on the edge of the couch from whipping it up so quickly. Bakura is standing at the entrance to the kitchen, leisurely leaning on a countertop, watching us through narrowed eyes! How long has he been there? I bet he's seen how pathetic I am… Not that I care. I don't care what he thinks about me! He already believes I'm in love with Yami (grrr).

"Bakura, what the hell?" I ask, glaring dangerously at him. "Can't you just announce your presence like a normal person?"

"Would you prefer 'Honey, I'm home!'" he asks, mimicking a high-pitched voice.

"Where have you been?" Ryou asks, watching his yami grab a water bottle from the fridge. Bakura then proceeds to… sit on the floor next to us! I don't want him watching!

"Go away," I ask wearily. "I don't need any spectators watching my defeat…"

"You don't know that you're going to lose yet," Ryou reasons. "And Bakura, why are you interested in watching? Where have you been all day?"

"If you must know," he replies irritably, "I was at the Domino Museum, talking to Isis."

"Why?"

"I was reporting to her about Malik of course, you mortals! He's been getting away with too much crap lately. Plus, I wanted to find out how the Millennium Rod cracked; the Items are supposed to be much stronger than that…"

"What did Isis say?"

"She wasn't sure… She said she was going to speak to Shadi about it, and that she would also talk with him about Malik."

Hopefully those two can put an end to my stalker…

Wait, if Ryou still has _Dark Necrofear_, does that also mean…?!

"Ryou, do you still have _Dark Sanctuary_ in your deck?!"

Ryou's face drops. "Of course not! That card was freaky! Plus, Bakura wouldn't give it to me."

"Out of sentimental reasons?" I ask, grinning. The spirit frowns.

"No, you idiot girl. I lost that card. I'm not sure what happened to it. Anyway, don't you two have studying to do? There's a giant post-it note on the fridge reading _STUDY STUDY STUDY!!!_"

Ehehehe, I forgot I put that there. Right!! The history test! "Ryou, we have to study!" I exclaim, abandoning our duel. "We forgot about the history test! We'll finish the game later! And Bakura," I add, "don't do something mean like switch my cards around." (-.-)

"As if your weakass deck needs it..."

* * *

I hate Chemistry. It's absolutely _boring_. Plus, my teacher is a total drag, and my class is full of idiots. Take my lab partner: he's an egotistical rude jerk with nothing to say but idiotic remarks meant to sound insulting. Which they are, actually… okay, so he's not so much an idiot as he is an ass… Seto Kaiba.

"Mazaki, stop daydreaming about Yami and get back to work," he barks at me. "I won't fail this class because you can't stop thinking about 'the pharaoh.'"

"I wasn't thinking about him!" I hiss, snatching the test tube from him and measuring out some Sodium Chloride.

"Oh, that's right; you're in love with Ryou Bakura now, aren't you?"

I blush and turn away. He's so completely off… Why does he have to make comments about relationships when we're working together? He keeps making me think about that day in the rain, when I realized how good-looking he is.

"Ah, you're wrong…"

"Hmm, I seem to have proven my point…"

"What?!"

"Never mind."

Jerk. Why do I have to be attracted to the villains? First Malik, now Kaiba? So Kaiba isn't technically a _villain_… more like a bad good-guy. Which doesn't make sense, but whatever. I wonder if he is going to Prom… I remember last year's spring dance: Yami was following me around for an entire week, dropping hints about wanting to take me. However, I completely ignored them and tried to avoid him. I was hiding out in the library during lunch, about three days before the dance, when Kaiba sat down across from me. He stared at me for a long time before finally asking if I'd go with him to the dance. I was pretty shocked; immediately I asked him if he had a crush on me. He glared and told me that Mokuba was trying to get him to be more social. Kaiba said he'd rather ask me to a dance then some random fangirl. I couldn't blame him… so I accepted the offer. And that's how I ended up going to a dance with Seto Kaiba, the most evasive rich bachelor in Japan.

"Say, Kaiba, remember how we attended the spring dance together last year?" I ask, watching him mix two chemicals for our lab assignment.

"I thought I told you never to speak of that."

"Well," I continue, ignoring his remark, "let's uhh, make it a tradition…"

"Are you asking me to Prom, Mazaki?" he asks. Well, yes… why must guys be so blunt?

"Yes…"

"I already have a date."

He _what_?! I thought for certain he would say he wasn't going; something as _trivial_ as a high school prom is surely beneath Seto Kaiba, CEO of one of the largest companies in the country. Guess not…

"Who are you going with?"

"You'll just have to wait and see…"

Is he teasing me? I hope he isn't lying to make an excuse… But Kaiba usually tells the truth; it usually hurts more than the lies. And Kaiba likes hurting people.

"Look, Mazaki, if you're desperate for a date, why not just go with Yami? Or Ryou?"

"I don't like Yami! And Ryou and I are just friends…"

"So go as friends. Do you think I intend to get hitched to _my_ date?"

Definitely not. Kaiba is too antisocial. I hardly ever see him chatting with girls; well, chatting with _anyone_ really. Also, Kaiba is pretty young to be getting married. If he ever does get married (which I doubt he will), it will probably be for show as to have a legal heir to inherit the family fortune.

"I don't know…"

"If you want an easy date, just ask Ryou," Kaiba repeats, going back to the chemistry assignment.

I suppose his idea makes sense in a logical way… I could skip out, but in twenty years I'd probably regret it. Plus, if I don't go to Prom, I'll have to stay home with Bakura! Eep! No way! …And I _do_ want to have fun with my friends, and shopping for a dress sounds nice. It will get my mind off everything else.

And so, taking Kaiba's advice seriously, I decide to ask Ryou to Prom. Just, not right now… After school, I think I'll go dress shopping…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That is A LOT of dresses.

"So, where should we start?" Miho asks, glancing around at the different colors and styles.

I invited Miho and Serenity along to come with me to the mall. We're currently in some small dress boutique that is _filled_ with dresses. Miho hasn't selected a dress for the prom yet, and neither has Serenity. She won't say who she is going with, only that she's really excited and has had a huge crush on him for several years (which rules out Joey). Must be some guy I don't know, or don't talk with much. She probably knows him through Joey though. So all three of us are searching for Prom dresses right now, and none of us have any clue as to what looks good on us. So much for a woman's intuition.

"This one is pretty," Serenity coos, holding up a lavender strapless dress. She glances at the price and puts it back. "That dress is ¥42000 yen!" (about $470)

Most of the dresses in here are that expensive, or more. I don't even see a single dress that I can afford! Better yet, I don't even see a single one that I _want_. None of these are 'me'… too slutty, too froufrouy, too much, too little. Miho and Serenity already have dresses draped over their arms, and I haven't discovered a single one that suits me. This obvious color choice would be blue, to match my eyes, but all of the blue dresses are ugly… I don't want white, brown, gold, or black; I _definitely_ don't want green (green makes me look like a weed!). I don't want a v-neck, short skirt, or pattern. It has to be reserved without being overly conservative… Why am I so worried? Who am I trying to impress? I'm not trying to get a boyfriend… or am I? I might be going with Ryou, but I do still like Kaiba. …what, am I going to steal him from his mystery date? No, I'm not that mean. Besides, Kaiba doesn't seem to like me, so I might as well get over him; but… he never actually said he didn't _want_ to go with me, only that he couldn't… Oh what the hell, this _is_ Kaiba; he wouldn't date me even if he wanted to. So what is the point in even buying a dress? I might as well wear something I already own.

"I can't do this…"

"Do what?" Serenity asks, emerging from the dressing room with a few dresses that didn't fit.

"I can't buy a dress," I tell her. "It's too much money. And I'm not even going with a date; I'm just going with Ryou. And I haven't even asked him! He could turn me down!"

"Anzu," she laughs, patting me on the back, "why would Ryou turn you down? Aside from being his best friend—"

"Best friend?" I ask. Where did she get that? I hope she doesn't know that I'm living with him…

"Of course; Ryou told me that you're his closest friend," she nods, continuing. "He spoke very fondly of you, Anzu; I can tell he cares about you a lot. So, aside from being his best friend, you are also smart, pretty, and friendly; there's no way Ryou would refuse! You yourself said you'll ask him just as friends, so he shouldn't worry about you having a crush on him and ruining your friendship."

Sometimes I feel it's the other way around…

"What if he already has a date?"

"Does he?"

"I don't know. He didn't the last time I spoke with him." Which was right after school, when I told him I was going to the mall.

"Then don't count your eggs before they hatch," Serenity replies cheerfully, returning to the dressing room with more clothes. As she enters, Miho comes out, wearing a poufy pale gown.

"You look like a green beach ball," I comment.

She blushes and says, "I know… that's probably why it's one of the cheaper dresses. I really need something to capture Duke's attention!" She rushes back into the room as I walk away to browse the racks.

No, no, no, too small, no, no, _definitely No_… no, _never_, hello circus clown… Hmm, this one isn't too bad, and it's marked at half-price! I take it to the cashier.

"Excuse me, Miss, why is this dress marked so low?" I ask. I want to know what's wrong with it before I buy it.

"Oh, that one. It's been sitting on the rack for three years. No one seems to want to buy it. We could have donated it… but," she lowers her voice, "the higher-ups don't want to lose money."

It looks about my size; guess I'll have to try it on to find out. Well, it's a bit short… but if I take off my platforms, it fits perfectly! I was planning on wearing heels, but if the dress can work with flats, I'll take it! Flats are more comfortable anyway.

"Wow, Anzu, you look great!" Serenity exclaims when I let them see.

"Ryou will be all over you," Miho teases, inspecting the dress. "And it's so cheap!"

"What are you all buying? Did you find a good dress?"

"I figured mine doesn't have to be perfect, since it isn't my Prom," Serenity says, holding up her dress. It is a short, skinny black dress that comes to her knees; what do they call it in fashion? The 'little black dress'? Ehh, it looks fantastic on her, whatever it's called. And Miho's dress suits her perfectly: a yellow halter gown with sparkling sequins (I bet she'll wear a yellow ribbon in her hair). All three of us leave with less money in our wallets, but a dress to 'rock the Prom' in our bags.

* * *

Now that Prom is tomorrow night, I think I might die of nervousness. I thought only grades were supposed to be stressful. I'm Anzu Mazaki; social events are my expertise! I guess I've just been so wrapped up in my studies that I haven't had much time to think about the dance. Thankfully tomorrow is my last exam, Geometry; it's my worst subject. I'm so glad Ryou and I are in the same class; we're currently studying together at the kitchen table for the exam. Plus, tomorrow is also the day we get our project grades back! I'm really nervous about that: Ryou and I built some 3D model of a thirteen-pointed star; it almost fell apart on the way to school! At least we turned it into the teacher in one piece (who knows what happened to it after that…). I can't take much more of this stress; I'm glad that asking Ryou to Prom was a cinch. I asked him two weeks ago, a couple of days after buying my dress. He was happy to be my date, and he even joked about renting a limo and getting Bakura to be the driver (Bakura threatened to send him to the Shadow Realm if he ever mentioned the idea again).

Also, I haven't had much time to think about Malik and the idea that he is the one who has been threatening me. I did see him again at school, once or twice, but thankfully he didn't try to talk to me at all. Hopefully Isis scared him into leaving me alone. I pray he isn't there tomorrow…

"Anzu, is something troubling you?" Ryou asks. "Something besides the tangent of triangle 5?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, Ryou. I'm sorry I spaced out there. Let's get back to studying."

"Mazaki, you're pathetic," Bakura sneers from the living room.

I wish the kitchen had a door… Why does Bakura always have to put his two cents in? It has been like this for the past two weeks: for every statement I make, Bakura adds a snide comment. He also burned my favorite shirt with the iron and called it an 'accident'. Oh it was an accident, _sure_, because Bakura _always_ tries to iron other people's clothes for them. Yeah right, he doesn't even iron his own clothes! In fact, I'm surprised that he even knows what an iron is; I don't think they had those back in ancient Egypt.

"At least _I_ don't have sex with dead people," I murmur.

Did the coffee table just flip over?! Yes! Eep, Bakura's pretty mad now, hehe.

"Is that why you like to hang out in graveyards?" Ryou asks, blinking. "And here I thought you just liked the creepy atmosphere… Ah! So _you're_ the one who dug up those three female graves last year! _Bakura!_"

"Sick," I snicker, covering my mouth.

Bakura looks ready to kill. "I did NOT dig up graves! Nor have I EVER had sex with a CORPSE!!!"

"Have you ever even _had_ sex?" I ask. "I mean, you were like a thief in your past life, right? Did you steal someone's virginity as well as their riches?"

"_Mazaki, you go TOO FAR_," Bakura growls through clenched teeth. "You have no right to talk about my life, yes my _life_. Not 'past life'. I never actually died; I was sealed in a Ring for five thousand years, or did you not know that?"

Sheesh, calm down. "Whatever. You don't have to be so mean all of the time."

"I'm being honest," he shrugs, returning to the living room to put the coffee table upright. "There's obviously something bothering you, so don't go lying about it when Ryou and I already know the truth. Give Ryou some credit; he's not _that_ clueless."

"_Bakura_!" I say in a warning voice. Then I turn to Ryou. "Sorry, it's just that I'm worried about Malik. What if he tries something tomorrow?"

"Don't worry," Ryou replies. "I'll be there."

"Puh-lease," Bakura scoffs, "like you can offer much. You can't even protect yourself."

"Go away, Bakura. Ryou and I are trying to study!"

"I'm already in another room."

"Then go to _your_ room."

"Whatever," the spirit replies, going into his room and slamming the door.

Did Bakura actually just obey a command? A command from _me_? Hell has frozen over…

"When did Bakura become so obedient?" I ask. Ryou shakes his head and laughs.

"I don't know… maybe he's finally feeling that whip you've been cracking…"

Ha, ha… But, seriously, Bakura never does anything I tell him to do; is he sick? Maybe he finally got tired of arguing… which would mean I've won! I bested Bakura for authority! …Hmm, seems too easy. I better watch my back and keep my guard up around him. He could be plotting something.

"Now, about tomorrow night," Ryou speaks suddenly, "you shouldn't be worried about running into Malik. Bakura told us Isis was going to do something, and all of your friends, myself included, will be there to protect you!"

"Thanks, Ryou," I reply, smiling. A feel like I live on a rollercoaster: Bakura says something nasty and makes me frown, but then Ryou says something positive and makes me smile. They're like two halves of a whole, light and dark, black and white, good and evil… apples and bananas.

Okay, so the last one didn't really fit, but I ran out of opposites! Actually I'm not even sure if apples and bananas _are_ opposites…

"Anzu… I, ugh… I don't feel too good," Ryou stammers, clutching his stomach.

Oh God! Not again! Ryou is always getting sick; can't he ever get a break? Can't, just for once, _Bakura_ get sick instead of Ryou?! I suppose Ryou's dash to the bathroom answers my question.

Aww… gross; Ryou just threw up in the toilet. Though it could have been worse; he could have missed, or Bakura could've been using the toilet… No, wait, that would have been better.

"Ryou, are you okay?" I ask from the doorway, watching him lean over the toilet. Well, _duh_, of course he's not okay; he just threw up dinner.

"Mmhm… nuhuh," he replies, shaking his head. "…sick."

Obviously. I sigh and grab a towel from the linen closet to help him clean up. This is _great_, just _great_. Now how am I supposed to study for Geometry?

Shit. _PROM!!!_

* * *

Ryou has the flu. I already talked to our Geometry professor and set up a date for his make-up exam. Lucky! I wish Ryou had gotten me sick; I totally flunked my math final! I don't know what the secant of X's cosine is! I think I got at least half of the answers right, the half that Ryou helped me with. After I helped him wash up, I sent him straight to bed for rest. He threw up again this morning while running a fever.

I shove several books into my new locker before taking out my Physics book. I close the door and turn to see Yami standing behind me, looking smug. _GREAT._

"So, Anzu, I hear that Ryou is ill?" he asks, not sounding concerned at all.

"Yes…" I can see where this is going…

"So, I can assume you are now dateless for Prom?" _I was right_.

"No, I am not."

"But Ryou is—"

"Ryou is still my date for Prom," I growl at Yami. "We'll be there."

"Fine," he sneers. "But if not, I will be there to entertain you." He leaves, running a hand through his hair and muttering to himself. Egyptian hot-head.

Damn it! Now what am I going to do? I told Yami that Ryou would be there! I can't ask Ryou to go to the Prom, not in his condition. Even if he claims he's fine, I can't let him go; if he gets sick again, the guilt will eat me alive! Oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap, CRAP! What am I going to do?! I can't go to the Prom with Ryou, but I can't go alone or Yami will be all over me (literally). I can't go…

That's it!! I don't have to go! I just won't go; why didn't I think of that before? I'll just stay home and play board games with Ryou! The only downside is the money I spent on the dress and ticket. And I'll have to listen to Bakura's whining. I KNOW!!! I can give Bakura my Prom ticket! He can go and poke fun at everybody or whatever. It will get him out of the house.

"Anzu?" I turn to see Tristan walking toward me.

"Yes?"

"You're close with Serenity, right?" he asks nervously. I nod.

"Who is she going to Prom with?"

Tristan doesn't even know? "I don't know," I reply. "She wouldn't tell me. She wouldn't tell you either?"

"Nope. I asked her to Prom but she said she already had a date."

"You asked her before you asked Asuka, right?" I question. "Are you only taking Asuka so that you'll have a date?"

"N-No!" Tristan stammers, looking guilty. I stare at him with a doubtful face. "Oh, fine… After Serenity turned me down, I asked Asuka to Prom. I didn't want Serenity to see that I was upset."

"No," I reply flatly, "you just wanted to show her that you've forgotten all about her and moved on."

"Well, yes I— What? No! I don't want her to think I've moved on! I'm still interested!" Tristan buries his face in his palm. "Damn, what have I done?! Now she'll think I'm not into her anymore!"

If she hears _this_ she'll definitely know he's still into her…

"It's not as bad as you're making it seem, Tristan. Just don't get too involved with Asuka Tenjouin; make sure to save a dance for Serenity."

"I just didn't want Serenity to think I was obsessed with her."

"Tristan, you _are_ obsessed with her."

"But I don't want _her_ to know that!"

_She already does; it's obvious to anyone with a brain that you and Duke worship her._

"So I hear you're going with Ryou," he comments; I nod. "Are you two going out? Before the break, Joey says he saw you two cutting class. Actually, I think it was the day your locker was damaged…"

"It was," I reply. I was hoping no one had noticed that… "I just hadn't been feeling well and Ryou offered to take me home. And, No, we aren't dating."

Tristan opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, continuing, "I felt disconnected with everyone. Our group has been hanging out less and less, and Ryou was the only making any effort to communicate with me."

Tristan nods slowly. "We don't hang out daily now like we used to. The past couple years, seems I saw you guys every waking moment. We were always doing stuff: Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, that Dartz guy and his Seal crap… But we're seniors now; most of us don't spend all day playing a children's game anymore, because, well, we're not children. We're adults thinking about college and careers and the rest of our lives. It's only natural for us to drift apart."

Whoa… Who knew Tristan was so insightful?

"I'm sorry if you were feeling ignored," he apologizes. "You can always call me if you want to hang out."

"Or give you advice on Serenity?" I ask playfully. He laughs.

"I always welcome advice on girls."

"Well, I've got to get to Physics class; Professor Crowler excuses no one," I grumble, waving goodbye to Tristan.

"See you at Prom!" Tristan calls out with a wave.

Uhh, oh no… err— "See you there!" I reply, inwardly cringing from guilt. My friends all think I'm going; I suppose I could just say I was caring for Ryou…

* * *

Hmm, _Titanic_ comes on at eight-thirty, maybe I'll watch that. However, it's overly romantic and sad, and I don't want to be crying into Ryou's shirt all night. Or Bakura's.

"Anzu, it's already seven o'clock; shouldn't you be getting ready?" Ryou asks before blowing his nose into a tissue.

"I'm not going."

"What?! But you have to!" he replies. "Don't stay home on my account; go out and have fun with your friends!"

"_Our_ friends," I correct. "And I would… but Yami will pounce on me if I show up alone, and Malik might be there! I don't want to face them alone."

"But it's your Prom," he insists.

"It's just a dance. Besides, most people only go so that afterward they can go to their rented beach house and have unlimited sex."

Ryou blushes, and Bakura enters the room just as I finish my sentence.

"Who's having unlimited sex?" the spirit asks. "Not you two, I hope. Don't you _dare_ have sex while I'm here!"

Ryou's blush darkens, but I just shove my middle finger in Bakura's direction. "We're not having sex; don't get all excited."

"Excited?! I—"

"You need to get dressed," Ryou interrupts. "Just get Bakura to drive you; I still have a slight fever or I'd drive you myself."

"I told you: I'm not going to Prom."

"Why not?" Bakura asks. "Aren't girls always raving about weddings and dances? Isn't dancing your thing, Mazaki?"

"Different type of dance, Bakura. I don't want to go alone because Yami and Malik will be there, and it will just be wasted time." _Not to mention I'll have to endure Kaiba's sexiness being owned by another girl_.

"So you're scared?"

"Yes," I admit. "Now, if you'll leave me alone, I'm going to play some Solitaire before_ Titanic_ comes on."

"Hell no!" Bakura shouts. "I am not watching that damn movie again!"

Ryou snickers. When did Bakura watch _Titanic_?! How in the world did Ryou get him to watch that?

"Get up," Bakura orders, pointing at me. "We're leaving."

"What?" I ask, confused. "Look, we don't have to watch the—"

But Bakura already went into my room and came back out, throwing my Prom dress at me. "Put it on," he commands, and then proceeds to drop some black flats at my feet.

"What is this?" I ask. "I said I'm not going!"

"Just shut up and get ready! We'll be late but whatever. Ryou, give me your tux."

Wait… _Bakura_ wants to take me to Prom?!?!?!?! Like hell! I'm not going to Prom with _him_!

"Bakura?" Ryou questions. "What are you talking about?"

Bakura looks at us as if we are oblivious morons. "I'll state it very clearly, _again_: Anzu, get dressed; Ryou, give me your suit. I'm taking the woman to her stupid Prom so I don't have to hear you two arguing or watching mushy movies and making out all night!"

Ryou blushes again, but I just stare at the tomb robber. "You have some ulterior motive behind this, don't you? Are you and Malik planning to crash the dance or something?"

"Just shut your mouth and get dressed," he demands in reply, sending me a major death-glare. Eep! I take the dress and go into my bedroom, shutting the door.

What the hell is going on? Is Bakura serious? Does he really intend on forcing me to go to the Prom with him? How does his twisted mind work that one out? If it were anyone else, I might guess they have a crush on me and were using the situation to their advantage, for 'alone time' or whatever. But this is Bakura, psychopathic freak Bakura. Is this another one of his 'nice' moods? I undress and slip on a strapless bra. If I was as trusting as I once was, I might believe he is trying to turn over a new leaf and is trying to make up for his rotten past, starting with me by offering to be my escort to Prom. But I know better now. I am not falling for this act, not after what happened with Malik. And if Bakura is attracted to me (which he better not be!), he is definitely not getting anywhere past "just friends". Nooo waaay. That's sick to even think about. He might have a nice chest, but he still has a nasty attitude. Kaiba is hotter anyway (drool).

_I thought I had decided that Kaiba was just eye-candy_, I tell myself as I slip into the dress (this heart-shaped top creates _too much_ cleavage). When did I decide that I was going to go after Seto Kaiba? I told myself no more dating, after the Malik incident. Actually, I said I would never fall in love again or trust as easily; I never said anything about loose dating… Bad Anzu! Why am I thinking such horrible thoughts? I would never date just for the physical pleasure! There has to be some emotional involvement. Damn my hormones and Kaiba's good looks. Damn them!

"Are you ready yet?" asks a peeved Bakura from outside my door. He needs to calm down. Doesn't he know how long it takes a girl to get ready, especially for the _Prom_? Well, probably not; I don't think they had these sorts of things in Ancient Egypt. Err, at least Bakura didn't attend these sort of things; Yami, on the other hand, probably threw a large banquet every night.

"Ready!" I announce, exiting my room and glancing around for the shoes Bakura had brought into the living room.

Ryou blushes for the third time this evening. "Anzu, you look amazing," he compliments, watching me twirl around for his benefit. Bakura simply stares. He actually doesn't look half bad in a suit. His hair, however, is still spiked out in random places; I wish he'd done something with it…

Ryou is still ogling my dress. It has a rich red color and stops just before it hits the floor. There's a white floral design right between the wired cups that draws attention straight to my chest (that I could do without…), and boning in the sides to keep it from falling. Before Bakura shouted at me, I managed to wrap all of my hair up in a somewhat-neat knot on the top of my head, pinning the bangs back and layering everything with hairspray. I even had a few minutes to apply minimum makeup. Who knew all those ballet recitals with pressed dressing time would come in handy now?

"Come on, damn it," Bakura growls. "Let's go already! You can put your shoes on in the car."

"Wait!" Ryou says, rushing into his father's room and disappearing. Bakura and I share an interested glance, and he runs a hand through his hair, making it even messier.

"Here," I say, pulling a spare hair-tie from my wrist. "Tie your hair back with this."

"Why?" he asks, looking at it as though it is acidic.

"Just tie your hair in a low ponytail; you'll look much nicer."

"Whatever," he grumbles, but complies nonetheless.

Ryou returns suddenly, holding a small box. "For you," he says, handing it to me. "I want you to wear it."

I take the velvet box and open it curiously. "Ryou!" I gasp. "What is—?!"

"It was my mother's," he explains cheerfully, taking the necklace from me. "It was her favorite; she loved how the pearls and rubies formed patterned to form the seven points of the star." He clasps it around my neck and looks at me like a father would look at his daughter.

"I can't accept this," I say, watching Ryou's smile grow even wider as he knows I'm just being humble.

"Oh yes you can," Bakura interrupts, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the door. "We'll see you later, aibou."

"Don't exert yourself too much," I call before the door closes.

Bakura practically shoves me into the passenger's seat before buckling himself in. Why is he so insistent on going? Wait— _**Bakura is driving**_?!

"Bakura, are you sure you should be driving?" I ask nervously, and he glares. "I mean, do you even know how to drive?"

"Yes," he snaps in response. "Ryou taught me how last summer."

"Do you have a license?"

". . . . ."

"_Bakura_!"

"What?! So we don't get ourselves pulled over and we'll be fine. Quit your yapping."

Bakura shifts the car into gear and pulls out of the driveway. I think I'm close to hyperventilating; Bakura is driving! I just know this night will be my last!

"Slow down!" I squeak, clutching the car door with everything I have.

Bakura smirks. "I have a need for speed," he replies, stepping on the gas pedal.

"Why are you taking me?" I ask, ready for some _legit_ answers. "What are you up to?"

"I… I didn't want to hear your whining," Bakura explains as we turn onto a main road. "I know you want to go even if you won't admit it, and, seeing as how you wouldn't go by yourself, I decided to stretch my activities list and accompany you to your Prom so you won't be all mopey."

Alright, so I secretly have been dreaming about Prom since I was preteen. How did Bakura know that? From some TV drama like _Degrassi_? Well… I'd be Emma, Ryou would be Toby, Bakura would be… Sean, and Malik would be that Rick guy. How similar my life is to a Canadian TV show.

"Watch out for that mailbox!" I scream, grabbing the wheel and twisting it rapidly in the opposite direction. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?!"

"Calm down. I would have seen it in time."

"No, no you wouldn't have! I'm driving home, and that's final!"

I let out a huge breath and thank Ra I'm alive as Bakura does a horrible parking job next to an ancient Western-style Corolla. My feet happily touch solid ground as I get out of the car and smooth my dress. I look up to see groups of students entering the gymnasium; there is also a long limousine sitting near the door with several students getting out. I hear Bakura slam his door shut and mutter various swear words under his breath at Ryou's car. He catches me staring at him and narrows his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with," he groans, as if _I_ was the one who dragged _him_ here.

"Stop complaining; it was your idea to come. And what am I supposed to tell my friends? 'Hey guys, look who I brought! Our charming buddy Bakura!'" I stop smiling and start walking to the school. Bakura catches up with me on the sidewalk and holds out his arm.

"Uhh… Thanks, but I already have two arms?" I ask with a hesitant laugh. Bakura frowns and continues to hold his bent arm in front of me.

"Isn't this what I'm supposed to do?" he asks, sounding unsure of himself. _What he's supposed to do_…? Oh! Is he offering his arm to me like a real date would, like Ryou would? I almost blush at the thought of Bakura acting charming, but then I remember that this is Bakura and Bakura doesn't do charming. So I laugh instead.

"What?" he asks suspiciously. I continue to laugh as I slip my arm around his, leading him toward the line in front of the entrance.

"Nothing, sorry," I lie. "I just remembered something funny."

Bakura looks insulted and opens his mouth to retort back, but I yank on his arm and haul him to the table where several members of the Prom committee are taking tickets. I hand ours over and smile at the girl who hands me two ticket stubs in return. "Keep those," she informs me, "because they have your numbers for the prize drawing." I nod and shove them into my black clutch before continuing inside.

"_This_? _This_ is what you and Ryou paid ¥2700 for?" Bakura inquires. "What's so special about this?"

I have to agree somewhat; they could have done a better job (this is what happens when I don't join committees). First and most importantly of all, they didn't even _try_ to reserve a hotel or banquet hall. _No_, they just decided it was fine to have Prom at the school gym. Who wants to remember their Prom by the smell of sweat and dirty socks? Also, there's _barely_ any decorations at all. Just a banner with our theme, _A Night To Remember_. Ironically, this looks as boring as the winter formal. At least they have music and food. This Prom would not be surviving without those vitals.

"Anzu! Ryou!"

I come out of my thoughts to see that Bakura has lead me past the doorway and over to a table where Tristan and Asuka are sitting. Tristan's hair is slicked back with gel, and Asuka looks pretty in a poufy blue ball gown.

"Hi guys," I reply, sitting down next to Tristan and forcing Bakura to sit down next to me. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all getting their Prom pictures taken," Tristan explains. "The line was really long when we got here. Why are you two so late anyway?"

"Well, Bakura caused—"

"Bakura caused some fuss," Bakura interrupts with a voice that doesn't sound like his at all. It sounds softer and higher. "Sorry we're late," he apologizes, sounding forced.

"No problem," Tristan says, giving Bakura a suspicious look.

I myself am staring at him with a confused face. _"Bakura caused some fuss"_?! What does he think he's doing, pretending to be Ryou? I can't entirely believe Tristan bought that, and there's absolutely no way Yami or Yugi will; I bet they can tell Ryou and Bakura apart almost as well as I can. Err, well, Bakura actually kind of _does_ look like Ryou, with his hair tied in a ponytail. He's dressed nice and acting nice, things Bakura does not do. And Bakura surely wouldn't attend a high school dance, right? Well, that's what I thought thirty minutes ago.

"You and Ryou should go get your pictures taken soon," Asuka says, startling me. "The camera man said he'd only be here for the first hour."

"Great idea," I reply with a smile. "Come along, _Ryou_, let's go take pictures!"

I get up, pulling Bakura with me, and head toward a line near the visitor's sideline where I see camera flashes every couple seconds.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" I hiss at Bakura. "Pretending to be Ryou?! Are you crazy?"

"It seems to be working," he replies dismissively.

"Tristan may have believed that, but you won't be able to convince Yami so easily."

"We'll see. Besides, wouldn't you rather have me act as Ryou? Have you thought about what might occur if you tell your friends you brought _me_ as your date?"

"_You_ brought _me_!" I respond bitterly. "You should have thought about this!"

"I did."

"And your plan was to impersonate your better half?"

"_Better half_?!" Bakura growls angrily. Several people in front of us turn around. He's going to blow his cover!

"Just shut up and act like Ryou," I grumble, crossing my arms. Bakura smirks at my submissiveness before falling back into his 'Ryou persona'.

"So what's the point of all this anyway? I may not know much Japanese culture, but I'm pretty sure this is a Western thing, is it not? And the dresses are Western too, right?"

Hmm, Bakura is pretty perceptive about this stuff. "Yes, you are right… But after an increase in the number of Western transfer students three years ago, the school decided to add some 'cultural diversity'. Not that the students complained, I mean look how many are here. And most of like experiencing new things, but I see a few girls in kimonos…"

"Why does your school have so many transfer students?"

"Because we have the most diverse teaching staff," I explain. "True, most transfers are English, but I'm pretty sure we have several Chinese students."

Not that any of that bothers me. I am thoroughly enjoying Prom. I even bought a Western dress! Actually, there's only about six girls wearing kimonos, and _most_ guys are in tuxedos. The dances (Fall, Spring, and Prom) are the biggest Western events of the school, besides the Halloween party that the American Club always hosts. I guess to an outsider, our city is very Westernized, but that's really due to that massive amount of foreigners that live here (helped along by Kaiba Corp's global company of course).

After taking several photos for show, Bakura and I return to the table to find most of my friends sitting and chatting happily.

"Anzu!" Yugi exclaims. "You look gorgeous!" I blush.

"And Ryou cleans up pretty well too, huh?" Joey asks, patting him on the back. I bet it's taking Bakura all the self-control he has to stop from biting back.

"Thanks, Yugi," I reply bashfully. "Umm, where's Yami?"

"Oh, don't worry," Yugi replies, "he's currently entertaining Mai on the dance floor."

"Mai?" Bakura asks. I stare at him; was that an act or is he really interested?

"Yeah," Joey confirms, "Yami said he was nervous 'bout dancing, and Mai offered ta help him relax." _Safe for the moment…_

I look around the table to see Miho making small talk with Duke. She smiles and waves when she catches my eye and then returns to her conversation (trying to prove she's better than Serenity, no doubt). Speaking of… where is Serenity? I don't see her, so she must be out on the dance floor with her mystery date. Yugi just took Rebecca out to the floor; Tristan and Asuka wandered off in search of drinks; Joey is talking to that foreign exchange student, Alex O'what's-his-face; and, for some reason, Jaden Yuki is sitting across the table winking at me. Ugh. How did he get in here? He's a sophomore; he must be here with an upperclassman, but who is desperate enough to ask _Jaden_ to Prom? Jaden and his little group of friends are the only ones seriously into Duel Monsters anymore, even if they aren't very good. Jaden is always challenging Yugi to duels, but Yugi always refuses, saying he's too busy with schoolwork and Jaden is left to duel Joey (not that Joey complains too much; he always wins).

"Who are you looking at?" Bakura asks suddenly. I shake my head and look around the gym instead, trying to locate Serenity and her date. I see Yugi trying horribly to dance with Rebecca… I catch a glimpse of Mai teaching Yami how to do what looks like the waltz (weird)… There's Kaiba with his date… Kaiba! I sit up a bit straighter, trying to see around Chumley Huffington, and look at the girl he's currently dancing with.

…Damn. I can't tell; they're too far away. Just some short brunette in a black dress. I don't think she's anyone I know, since I don't know any short brunettes other than Serenity.

I draw in a breath and rethink that last thought. _Serenity is a short brunette_. _Serenity bought a black dress just like that_. _Seto Kaiba is dancing with Serenity Wheeler, his date for the Prom._

"Mazaki— I mean Anzu, are you okay?" Bakura asks, placing his hand on my shoulder. His hand feels so warm… Or maybe I've just gone cold at seeing Serenity with Kaiba. So that's why she wouldn't tell us; she didn't want the news to spread around to Joey (although Joey doesn't seem to concerned that his baby sister is dancing close, I mean _dangerously_ _close_, to Moneybags). Did Kaiba ask her, or did she ask him? Neither seems the type to ask the other, but I can't believe that Kaiba would agree to take Joey's sister to Prom, no matter who asked who. Kaiba would rather drop dead than touch anything named Wheeler. Yet there he is, touching Serenity. Why are they here together?

"Anzu, you look sick," Joey says, breaking my train of thought. "Did you eat some bad meat?"

"What? No, Joey, I'm fine, really… Say, would you like to dance?" I ask the blonde. Joey looks from me to Bakura and then back to me, finally nodding. I take his hand and we leave the table. I glance back to see Bakura looking pissed about something, but I have no time to dwell on it as Joey pulls me into some line dance with him.

Yugi and Rebecca are several people in front of us; Yugi isn't doing too badly with line dancing. Miho looks like she's enjoying herself, but Duke seems to be in a sour mood (he's watching Serenity dance with Kaiba). I follow his line of sight and frown.

"Anzu, you finally made it!" Mai says excitedly, approaching us. "And you look like a movie star!"

"So do you," I reply, returning the compliment. She's actually looking very stunning in a large purple dress with laces and ribbons.

"Anzu, you look divine," Yami says smoothly, joining Mai. I smile slightly and thank him. I was really hoping to run into him later, or, better yet, not at all.

"Come on, Mai, let's go get some refreshments," Joey suggests, taking her hand.

"Is food all you think about, Joseph?"

"Sometimes."

She laughs as they head for the snacks table, leaving me alone with Yami. GREAT.

"Anzu, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now," he starts.

I cut him off before he can say anything more, "Yami, I am _not_ interested in you that way. I've told you this before."

"I know," he replies. "And I want to apologize for my behavior."

He _what_?! Is he actually admitting to his stalker problem? Wow, maybe Yami is actually smarter than I give him credit for.

"Really?" I ask. He nods.

"I know I've been acting stalkerish… and I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Just what?" I ask exasperatedly. "You followed me into the bathroom once!"

"I was afraid I was losing you," he mumbles. "We're all growing apart… Yugi is the only one I feel close to anymore."

"What are you talking about? You hang out with Tristan and Joey every day."

"True… but we don't really do much. And you were becoming so distant with us, Anzu, and we were doing the same to you. I suppose, out of a childish impulse, I latched onto you like a stalker because I was afraid I might lose your friendship."

_And here I thought you were trying to get into my pants._ "Yami, that's great that you were worried about losing my friendship, but you completely went about saving it the wrong way. You freaked me out and made me avoid you even more. I thought you had a huge crush on me…"

"Well, I do."

Oh.

"But I know that you are not interested in me like that anymore, and I wish for us to be friends again. You were my closest friend next to Yugi," he says sadly.

What has gotten in to my friends suddenly? Yami and Tristan both… Is it Friendship Week or something I don't know about? Perhaps the realization of senior year has finally hit them. This is our last definite year (months now) together. Next semester we will be at different universities and jobs. Who knows when we'll have time to visit each other?

"We can be friends," I tell him, smiling. "Just as long as you stop following me like you're my shadow."

"Deal," he agrees, shaking my hand and pulling me into a bear hug.

I've missed this… I miss hanging out with my friends. I miss cheering them on at Duel Monsters and picking them up when they get knocked down. I miss standing for friendship and sincerity, and I miss my friends enjoying the fact that I'm a friendship nerd. I… I miss being needed. They don't need me anymore like they used to.

"Ahem," a voice cuts in, causing Yami and I to jump and break apart. Bakura is glaring at Yami and tapping his foot.

"Look, Ryou," Yami tries to explain, "I'm not stalking Anzu, really! We just talked about stuff, right Anzu? See, Ryou? No need to blow a fuse…"

"If you don't mind," Bakura states in a barely-Ryou voice, linking arms with me, "I'd like to dance with my date."

"Sure," Yami agrees hastily, walking away. I watch him return to the table and begin a conversation with Yugi, occasionally glancing at Bakura. I can't believe Yami didn't recognize Bakura! All the better for me I guess… though he does keep glancing at us every now and then. I hope he hasn't caught on…

"What was that bastard doing?" Bakura inquires. "Did he do anything to you?"

"What? No, Yami was just talking to me. Honestly, Bakura, you get worked up over the smallest things. And since when have you cared if Yami does something to me? Last time I checked you thought I was in love with him."

"That was last time you checked."

"Ugh… Well, what do you want?" I ask, glaring at him. Bakura looks almost sheepish…

"I, uhh, wanted to dance with you…"

"That's your cover story, but what did you really want?"

"No, seriously, I really wanted to… dance with you."

He's pulling my leg… Bakura wants to dance with me? Never in a million years. Oh, right, he's just trying to keep up the Ryou façade (I _would_ expect Ryou to want to dance). I forgot.

"Think you can handle it?" I ask mischievously. Bakura's face turns sour.

"Handle what? You have nothing over me."

Bad move, Bakura… I didn't take thirteen years of dance for nothing…

"Shit, woman, what are you doing?!" he gasps as he tries to keep up with me on a particularly fast song. I just smirk and gloat in his discomfort. It's not often that Bakura looks uncomfortable.

"You're not acting very Ryou-like," I whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Ryou is a much better dancer."

"Why you little—!"

"Ryou, such vulgarity! When did you pick up Bakura's dirty mouth?" I mock, enjoying the look on his face when he has to respond with something Ryou-ish.

The song changes a slower-paced song plays. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bakura regain his composure; he is staring at me with a weird look and a smug sort of smile.

"What?"

"_This_ I can handle," he states, wrapping an arm around my waist and bringing me to him. His other hand finds my right one and he intertwines his fingers with mine.

I forgot that, while I can enjoy Bakura's embarrassment during the fast songs, I also have to slow-dance with him as well. Something I am not enjoying.

"Bakura—"

"Hmm?" he replies absentmindedly.

Oh god, is he actually _enjoying _himself? No! This is what admirers do! They slow dance with you and get jealous when you talk to other guys! I don't want Bakura for an admirer!!!

"I'm tired; let's sit down," I hastily suggest, dragging Bakura back to the table. He frowns but says nothing as we sit down (probably doesn't want to blow his cover by growling at me).

"So, Ryou," Yugi says from my right, "what is Bakura up to? Is he still giving you problems?"

Bakura's hand grips mine tightly. "He… Bakura is as bad as ever, I suppose, haha. At least he isn't killing people anymore, right?" Bakura laughs weakly, trying to dismiss the subject.

"I dunno, man," Tristan replies, his eyes watching Serenity on the dance floor. "Bakura was one sick freak. I don't think people like that can change."

The grip on my hand squeezes with such force that I start to feel the circulation stop.

"Bakura— Bakura isn't so bad," he snaps. "Get off his back and focus your attention on the _real_ psychos, like Malik!"

Yugi looks taken aback at the sudden coldness and glances at Yami; they stare at each other for a while before Yami nods slightly. Taking advantage of the loss of their attention, I stamp vehemently on Bakura's foot and hiss, "_Let. Go._" He looks down at our hands and lets go at once, realizing what he had been doing. I continue to glare at him until the sound of laughter brings my attention back to the table. Serenity has arrived, fresh from the dance floor, and is talking with Rebecca.

"—and so then I told him, 'Now, Kaiba, if you are going to escort me to Prom, you need to lose that cold attitude and be able to have fun with me and my friends.' And he just smiled and reassured me that everything would be okay. Isn't that so romantic?"

Serenity giggles again as Rebecca says dreamily, "Who knew that you'd be the one to melt the ice on Kaiba's heart!"

"I know, right? I wasn't even aware that he was interested in me! I've been sulking at home and feeling sad about not having his attention, when all along he was feeling just as miserable about not seeing me!"

"What?" I ask in spite of myself, before I could stop. The girls turn to me and giggle.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Rebecca asks. "Kaiba has been crushing on Serenity since Battle City! They're star-crossed lovers who didn't even realize the other liked them! How romantic…"

"Oh Anzu! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys the juicy news," Serenity apologizes. "I just wanted it to be a surprise! That, and I didn't want the story circulating around for my brother to hear."

"Does he know?" I ask, picturing Joey's face when he discovers his baby sister with Kaiba.

Serenity giggles yet again and blushes. "Kaiba came over two hours early to tell Joey the news. He also brought him a gift certificate to Burger World."

"So Kaiba is buying his time with you?"

"No! He brought the certificate as an act of kindness!"

No way, no way in hell would Kaiba ever buy Joey something (Kaiba never buys anyone anything)! This is not possible… Kaiba turned me down because he already had a date, Serenity. And he has apparently been crushing on her since Battle City? It's just not possible! Kaiba hates Joey, _loathes_ Joey too much to become interested in Serenity. I… I thought Kaiba _might_ be attracted to me, I mean he did take me to the dance last year. I know it was a long shot, but I'm a hopeful person, and, well, I _did_ consider getting his attention tonight. But now… Now he's in love with Serenity (err, she never said he _loved_ her, but it's only a matter of time!) and I don't stand a chance! Serenity is sweet and innocent, and adorable. I'm plain and boring, and… and just not good enough for Kaiba it seems. The giggles of Serenity and Rebecca infiltrate my thoughts, causing anger to swell up within me. It feels like Serenity stole Kaiba from me! I'm destined to be single, stuck with feelings of hurt after the whole Malik thing. How could she?

Instantly I feel guilty. Serenity did not know I was interested in Kaiba; and if Kaiba has been crushing on her for over a year now, I probably didn't stand a chance anyway. I suppose it was only a matter of time until their feelings arose. Kaiba always gets what he wants, by any means necessary.

"I bet Mokuba will be happy that his brother finally has a girlfriend," Rebecca says, smiling. "I bet he gets lonely."

_Girlfriend_?! As in they're already dating?! So much for my happy ending. Though I still don't understand why Joey is allowing this to go on. I'll have to ask him…

"Oh I know he's just going to be thrilled!" Serenity agrees, twisting a strand of hair. "I hope he lets me call him 'Seto'…"

Too much. I've heard all I can take before I kick someone (probably Bakura, since he dragged me here). I get up to leave, causing Bakura to get pissy again. I don't know what his problem is, but he needs to ditch the sour look. Ignoring Bakura's twitching eyebrow, I leave the table in search of some much needed punch. Literally. I want to punch a wall right now…

What the…? They're out of punch? Already? This is the single worst prom in the world! What else can go wrong?

"Mazaki," Kaiba interrupts, stepping in front of me. "I've been looking for you." I spoke too soon.

"_What_, Kaiba?"

He frowns and crosses his arms. "No need to get fresh with me, Mazaki. I was interested in Serenity long before you asked me."

. . . . .

_What did he just say?!_ What the— "How dare you assume my attitude has anything to do with _you_! You don't know, don't _care_ about the half of it, so you might as well not get me started. Go away!"

Which isn't true, I _am_ in a sour mood because he's here, with Serenity of all people.

"Good god, Mazaki. Get over yourself. That Spring Dance, that was a One Time Thing," he expresses slowly. "How was I supposed to even know you were interested? You were always hanging around Ryou Bakura and flirting with Yami—"

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH YAMI!!!!"

"—You never told me your feelings or anything. And it didn't matter anyway, because I liked Serenity even before the dance last year. She was just too young then."

"Oh and fourteen is SO much older than thirteen," I sneer.

"You're acting like a brat," Kaiba comments, crossing his arms. "Stop fantasizing about me and _move on_. Because it's never going to happen between us."

Fantasizing… He thinks I've been _fantasizing about him_?! Of all the self-absorbed things he's ever said…! Though he is right, that day in the rain… I've had way too many hot dreams about that. Not that he needs to know! No, I can't lose my front; I won't let him know how much he's hurting me… crushing me… breaking my already fractured heart! Bastard!

"What makes you think I want anything between us?" I ask bitterly, stamping my foot.

"You asked me to Prom, _remember_?"

"According to you, I was just looking for an easy date!" I retort. "YOU need to get over yourself. Not everyone in the world is fantasizing about you, Kaiba! Not even half of them, and _especially_ not ME. So, _SOD OFF_!"

He looks a bit confused by the last part. Good, finally something the oh-so-superior-Kaiba doesn't know! I've heard Ryou use that phrase a few times… something like the British version of "F YOU" hehe. Plus, I said it in English, so it might take a while for him to find the meaning.

"What did you say…?"

I turn to see that a group of people had been watching us, mostly my friends… including Serenity. Joey had asked the question, but most of them are looking confused as well. Only Bakura understands what I meant, because it was he who Ryou always said that to. Okay, Ryou's said it six times maybe; he usually doesn't have enough courage to tell Bakura those things. So, instead of being confused, Bakura just looks pissed (what's he mad about?). And Serenity is… well, she looks worse than I probably do. Betrayed, hurt, and… guilty perhaps? Maybe, if she picked up on the fact that I really do have feelings for Kaiba.

"Anzu…" Yugi starts. But I don't have anything else to say, particularly not to Kaiba. I've heard enough of his crap, heard enough of his deep, sexy voice—

"Anzu!" Serenity calls after me. Several others shout my name as well.

It's a good thing the music is loud enough to muffle their cries, or else the whole school would see me running across the gym. Where to go, where to go?! I can't hide out in the bathroom: everyone will be waiting when I come out, and Serenity could follow me in. Thankfully I'm not crying yet; I'm too angry still. I only ran because I know if I had stayed any longer, I might have done something stupid, like thrown the empty punch bowl at Kaiba.

Not that what I did isn't childish. I should have just ignored Kaiba and gone "Yeah, I'm over you already!" Instead I pretty much threw a temper tantrum and pulled the old "It's not my fault!" Which it mostly is.

I never told Kaiba how I felt. Of course, I didn't realize I was attracted to him until a month ago, by which time he was already well head-over-heels for Serenity. Still, I have no right to be angry with him, with Serenity… the can love whoever they want! Right?

So why do I feel so miserable?

* * *

Sitting behind a large bin, I'm currently hiding in the locker room, the one where we put our outside shoes, not the nasty gym lockers! Eww, gross… But, hopefully no one will think to look in here. I heard Yami and Joey run by earlier, talking loudly about how I was probably on the roof (because, according to Joey, that's where heartbroken teens go to commit suicide; just what kind of person does he think I am?!). I wanted to run home, to jump under my warm blankets… sleep until the afternoon and wake up to Mom cooking hot cakes and toast and rice porridge…

And then of course I remembered that my parents haven't been home for months. And that Malik burned down my house.

That I don't feel entirely comfortable running down the street in this… for lack of a better word, _risqué_ dress.

"Woman!" a voice barks, scaring the crap out of me! "Why are you hiding, mortal?"

Bakura found me. Thankfully, no one else seems to be with him. How the hell did he know where I was?

"First of all, stop the name-calling. Second, I'm not hiding," I tell him, holding up one finger, then another.

"Oh? So then what are you doing?" he asks with a smirk, sitting in front of me.

"I'm uhh… I'm… I'm sitting…" I reply stupidly.

He laughs, a real laugh, nice sounding… He should do that more often.

"What happened?" he asks seriously. "Were you and Kaiba having a lovers' quarrel?"

Where does he pick up this modern language? Although, if he's watching movies like _Titanic_…

"No! Why would you think that!"

"Well, you two were pretty much screaming about it," he replies, picking at his tie. "I know Kaiba turned you down, anyway."

"I didn't even ask him out!" I defend, curling my fingers into fists. "Kaiba just started accusing me of sulking because he's with another girl!"

Bakura shifts, somewhat like Ryou does when he's uncomfortable. Then he asks, "Well… are you?"

"What?"

He shifts again. "_Are_ you sulking because Kaiba is with Serenity?"

Why does it feel like Bakura is uncomfortable? I should be the embarrassed one. Knowing Bakura, he would normally laugh at my face and talk about how big of a slut I am for going after Kaiba. Seriously, what is up with Bakura these days?

Sulking? Of course! I reply, "NO! I'm not pining after Kaiba!"

"Oh," he sighs, relaxing.

Why is Bakura relieved? What does any of this have to do with him? Why does he care if I like Kaiba? He should be poking fun at me and my misery. Why does he care…

Oh.

Oh no. _Oh No_.

Can't be possible, I'm hallucinating… Why _me_?! But that must be it. The explanation to all of Bakura's odd behavior. Letting me cry into his shirt, obeying my commands, buying groceries… taking me to this stupid Prom!

Bakura cares about me. He has _feelings_ for me. He must.

Or else I'm wacked up on drugs.

No, no, no, NO! I don't want Bakura liking me! I… I'm not attracted to _Bakura_! Am I…? NO, definitely not. All I can picture is Smexy Kaiba (drool… wait, no! Must. Get. Over. Him.), and while Ryou is cute, Bakura is not remotely cute at all. Ryou is a fluffly kitty, while Bakura is a… porcupine.

He was even enjoying the slow-dancing earlier. Oh dear Ra…

"Bakura…?" I ask tentatively. If I'm wrong… well, Bakura will probably kill me with his wrath.

"What?" he responds, sitting back on his hands. Leisurely.

"Do you… like me?"

"What?" Bakura asks, confused.

"Do you, uhh… have… _feelings_ for me…?"

He still doesn't get it. Oh, never mind. I think he understands now. And it doesn't look good for me.

His face is turning red! Crap, he's angry that I assumed such a thing! CRAP!!!

"Sorry!" I hurry to apologize. "I didn't mean it! It's just that, uhh… you've been acting nicer lately, like taking me to this dance and stuff. Oh, I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I was just really worried you might have feelings for me, and I wanted to clear the air— I— Please don't kill me!"

"Oh," he says again, calming down. "Err, well… Don't invent such fucked up ideas."

"Okay!" I reply meekly, nodding repeatedly.

"Come on," he says, standing and pulling me with him. "I've had enough of this teen drama crap and I think you have, too. Let's go home."

* * *

.

please leave a review and tell me what you think!

"


	10. this helps me think into the night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh.

Rated M for language and mature content

Summary: No one ever thought it could happen. Her blood ran cold the day she discovered who he really was. And now she's gone to the enemy for help, the only one who could possibly know why he wants her dead.

* * *

**Blood on the Moon**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

_this helps me think into the night_

I thought that was the end of my misery for the evening. But it wasn't. The entire ride home, Bakura chewed at me for thinking he could _possibly_ like me. "What is there to like?" he kept saying. After I continued to supply various reasons why ANY guy would like me, he gave up asking and just replied that he would cease to be nice from now on. "Apparently when someone is nice, you think they want to sleep with you," he sneered.

Well, after what happened with Malik, UHH YEAH. And Bakura being nice never happens! He isn't even nice to Ryou, who had to share his body with the spirit for years. You think he would show some compassion to the boy who housed his evil soul before helping out "that damn woman." But sleep with Bakura? Ew, as _if_.

But today is a new day. I'll just steer clear of Bakura and help Ryou study for his make-up test. He has to take it this Wednesday, when all of the seniors are supposed to stay off campus. The school enforces this rule so that all the hung over seniors stay far away from the sober and inexperienced freshman. Although that doesn't always work, seeing how Joey had his first drink when he was fourteen… Basically it is an excuse for our teachers to get rid of us faster. The graduation ceremony is Friday evening, and our caps and gowns are supposed to arrive by mail before then. Ryou got his last week, but I suppose it's taking them a while to remember I filed an address change… If I don't get mine by Wednesday, I am going to complain.

I enter the kitchen to find Ryou eating waffles with jam and strawberries. "Ew how can you put jam on your waffles? Waffles deserve the sugary goodness of maple syrup!"

"I need to lower my blood pressure," he explains. "When you rushed me to the hospital, my doctor mentioned I should stop eating so many sweets."

"What? Ryou, why didn't you tell me? I've been letting you eat candy all this time!"

"I like my sweet stuff…?" he replies lamely. I hurry over and open the pantry. Oh… my…! It's like he stole all of the neighborhood children's Halloween candy! I need backup…!

"BAKURA!" I shout, so loud that Ryou flinches. "Bakura get in here… please!" Wait, what? I thought I was avoiding him? "Never mind—!"

"What do you want, woman?" Bakura barks, shuffling into the room. He immediately grabs a soda from the fridge and noisily chugs it. "Oh," he rasps, seeing the pantry, "you found Ryou's stash?"

"It's not a _stash_—!"

"It's definitely a stash, Ryou," I interrupt. "How could you not tell me? Bakura, get rid of all this."

"WHAT?" both boys shout. "Why do I have to dispose of his crap?" Bakura asks.

"Because I said so. Just eat it or something," I reply, waving him off.

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

Bakura's pouty face is very convincing; he must have picked that up from Ryou, who right now looks devastated. Good grief, it's just food! He is acting like Joey.

"You're already fat enough, you little piggy," I say, dismissing him from the conversation again. "Now, Ryou, I'm doing all the grocery shopping and cooking from now on! I don't want to see anything sweet until your blood pressure goes back down! And even then, you should only consume these foods in moderation."

"What are you, a nutritionist?" Bakura mocks. Ugh, I never should have invited him in here; I don't know what's wrong with me. At least he is getting rid of all the candy, even if he is depositing it into his pillowcase… What is he, an elementary trick-or-treater?

"Anzu, please, don't throw out my candy!" Ryou begs, grasping my hands.

"I'm not throwing it out; Bakura is going to eat it."

"I am not; I'm allergic to half of this! I'm going to sell it to Wheeler…"

* * *

After breakfast, Ryou and I went into the living room to get started on a geometry review; Bakura took the pillowcase and slipped out the door, but he was back soon, asking for directions to Joey's apartment. I know Joey isn't the smartest person (okay _definitely_ not the smartest) but Bakura shouldn't go ripping him off like he probably will.

"What did you do last night?" I ask Ryou as he digs through his backpack for paper and a pencil. "When we got home, you were already asleep."

"Eh my evening was boring. I ended up watching _Titanic_ and playing Duel Monsters against myself."

"You borrowed Bakura's deck?" My, that was a brave move on Ryou's part! Operation Authoritize Ryou is a go!

"No, haha, Bakura will kill me if I touch his cards. I just used my spare deck; it is made up of all the extra cards I have. Not very fun playing against yourself, especially when you already know which deck is guaranteed to win."

"We can play together again," I suggest. "The game is fun when no one is threatening to seal your soul away."

Ryou smiles. "So how was Prom? Was Bakura a gentleman, or did he and Yami argue from beginning to end?"

"Actually, we decided it was best to just have Bakura act as you," I explain slowly, waiting for his reaction. Ryou stops groping around his bag and stares at me for further details. "Well," I continue, "I figured it was best; I didn't want everyone else throwing speeches about how evil Bakura is. I already know that! And I uhh told both Yami and Tristan that _we_ were going together… so, yeah… I hope you're not mad…"

"Mad? Of course not! I'm surprised Bakura was willing to behave, and even more surprised he behaved so well that no one discovered it was him."

"Yup he stayed under the radar… unlike me," I reply, mumbling the last part to myself.

"You didn't 'stay under the radar?'" Ryou asks, opening his math book to the appropriate page.

Darn, he wasn't supposed to hear that part. "Heheh, not exactly… Basically Kaiba lectured to me that he is in love with Serenity and has no interest in me, and that I need to get over him and stop sulking. So we argued a lot and I told him to sod off and I ran from the room…"

"Kaiba thinks you like him? Where'd he get that idea?" he asks, scratching his head thoughtfully. "_Do_ you like him?"

I blush. "Err I kinda did… I mean just his looks! But now he's with Serenity and it's probably for the better anyway; our personalities don't fit together."

"Aww, Anzu, I'm so sorry!" Ryou says, patting me on the back. "Kaiba is just a jerk! You deserve better!"

"Thanks. Oh, and Yami apologized for stalking me. It seems he just wanted to be friends all along but didn't know how he was supposed to communicate that."

"Yay! One stalker down," he cheers. Then his expression becomes serious. "Was Malik there?"

Wow, I totally forgot about Malik! I was so distracted with Kaiba and other stuff that I forgot to worry about him. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember him being there. Isis must have kept her word and done something to control her brother. "No, I didn't see him at all."

"Wow! What great news! Hopefully this means Shadi and Isis are getting down to business."

I hope so too. Unfortunately I have a weird feeling in my stomach… like something is going to go wrong. But I've had that feeling a lot lately, as pretty much everything has been going wrong. Hopefully this is nothing new… Damn I pretty much just jinxed it.

As Ryou starts on the review problems, I go check the mail. My graduation stuff better be here today! The ceremony is only… four days away! I need to make sure my outfit doesn't clash horribly!

YES! The dumb things arrived, finally! It looks like the post office had difficulty; there are about six Forwarded Address stamps on the package. And I got a letter (also with many stamps)! No return address… I wonder who it's from? Oh look, Ryou got a similar letter… and Bakura got one too?

"Hey, Ryou," I call out, going back inside, "Bakura, you, and I all got the same letter…"

I return to the living room and hand him the majority of the mail. Setting the graduation package aside, I anxiously open my envelope, Ryou following suit. Who would send the same letter to me, Ryou, _and_ Bakura? Scratch that— Who would send a letter to Bakura _period_?

_Dear Domino High Senior Student,_

_Friday May 27__th__ at 5:00pm is the official graduation ceremony for the 2005 senior class. The ceremony will end around 7:00pm, give or take some, after which you are all invited to the Post Graduation Party at Seto Kaiba's house, located at 1900 Willowbrook Court. The driveway is at the end of the road; bring this invitation and a guard will let you on to the property. You may park your cars in the vacant lot across the street. The party begins at 9:00pm, and will end at 8:00am, unless you wish to leave early. For those staying, there will be room accommodations in the Kaiba Pool House._

_You are not allowed to step foot inside the actual Kaiba Mansion, security will be watching around the clock._

_No RSVP needed. Dress appropriately._

—_S. Kaiba_

I stare at the paper for a long while. A party. Seto Kaiba's party. SETO KAIBA'S party… SETO KAIBA'S _PARTY_! Since when does Kaiba throw parties? I don't think my brain can compute this! Seto Kaiba is going to allow 407 miscreants into his pool house? Must be one big pool house to room 407 people… And he WILLINGLY is going to allow them onto the property? Okay, so he does state that no one can go inside the mansion… but _still_! Allowing commoners like Joey to get into his pool? Unheard of!

"Is this a prank?" Ryou asks, concerned. "I didn't think Kaiba was the type to throw parties."

He's not. However, he isn't the type to date Serenity either. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. Serenity is so sweet and caring; she probably melted Kaiba's heart and asked him to throw a pool party… Yeah, _unbelievable._

"But why was Bakura invited?" I ask, staring at the unopened envelope.

"Kaiba probably just sent one to every senior at our school," Ryou reasons. "Although he has never really attended class, Bakura is technically still a student."

"Does he have enough credits for a diploma?" The idea of Bakura standing on stage with a cap and gown, receiving an award, is laughable.

"Of course not. And he doesn't care; when the school called to say that he failed his classes, he said they could 'shove those Fs up their…', well, you know…"

Mmhm, I know. Ryou shrugs and puts the mail aside, returning to his math. I sit on the couch and help him, though I'm only partially paying attention.

Should I go to Kaiba's party? I'm sure he will look all hot and… _wet_ in his swim trunks. Oh the images…! No, I can't go! I might cause another scene, like at the Prom. I'm sure he will be with Serenity, playing in the pool or something. I bet she has a cute swimsuit.

What am I going to do?

* * *

Why did I let Bakura talk me into this? I'm here, here at Kaiba's pool house. Not _in_ the pool, of course, just in one of the guest rooms. The house is HUGE! Over a hundred rooms! The mansion looks even bigger; there are probably a thousand rooms in there! Anyway, Bakura managed to talk me into coming here, and I'm going to kill him for it! Because, instead of enjoying myself and facing Kaiba with dignity (like he said I would), I'm hiding out in this room.

If Bakura was surprised at his invitation, he didn't show it. When he came back from Joey's that day (without the pillowcase, which means Joey must have all that candy…), he merely grunted about not having any swimming trunks. Later, he advised me to go to the party with him and Ryou. He said I should face Kaiba, show that I had moved on, etc. Hn, great advice. If I _had_ moved on. He's looking pretty good right now, water dripping from his hair, running down his chest… Serenity hanging onto his right arm.

So Friday came, and I was still on the fence about the party. Ryou said he was going, but that if I wanted him to stay home with me, he would. How sweet! But Bakura shut us both up, ordering that we take him to the party, because he wanted to "throw that damn pharaoh in the pool." Right after the graduation ceremony ended (at which Valedictorian Kaiba gave an incredibly boring speech), Bakura marched us straight home and forced us to change for the party. Tch, Bakura could have just come by himself! But nooo, he has to insist that we accompany him. I think he's just scared to show up alone. I don't think Bakura wants Yami and the others to see him attend a party of his own free will. Which is why he explained to everyone that Ryou dragged him here. Liar.

Currently, Bakura is arguing with Yami by the buffet table. I can see them from my window, which looks out over the pool area. Unlike at the Prom, here, everyone knows Bakura is Bakura, and I don't think Yami accepts his presence. Ohp! Bakura just pushed Yami into the pool, right on top of a sunbathing Mai. Well, she's not sunbathing… it's nighttime, but she is _posed_ like a sunbather. _Was_, anyway, before Yami fell onto her. Now _she's_ yelling at Bakura.

Ryou is playing a game of volleyball with Yugi, Tristan, Miho, Duke, Joey, and some other seniors. I think Joey's team is losing; he doesn't look happy at all. Miho, on the other hand, is positively radiant in her itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini. And I can see why: Duke cannot take his eyes off her. He has been following her around ever since Prom, when he found out Serenity is dating Kaiba. Also, Miho told me that he loves Chinese food, a cuisine that Serenity hates. I'm sure Miho won't mind eating some Kung Pao Chicken if it means a date with Duke Devlin. I hope they're happy together, really.

I just wish I had the same happiness with Kaiba. Sigh. He's running his fingers through _her_ hair. I shouldn't be spying on them. It's depressing me.

I flop on the bed and kick off my shoes. I didn't bring my swimsuit, much to Yami's and Tristan's disappointment (perverts -.-). I told my friends I had to go to the bathroom, and hid up here before Kaiba or Serenity could so much as say hi. Bakura probably thinks I'm a big baby for running, but I really don't want to talk with either of those two. I might make one of them cry and the other one… well I might do something stupid if I see him.

"Hiding again, are you?"

EEP! I shriek and fall off the bed as Bakura enters the room. I peer up from the ground to see him standing in the doorway, an amused smirk on his lips. He is drenched.

"Don't do that! Don't pop out of nowhere and scare me!" I yell, watching him close the door and proceed to remove his wet shoes and socks, throwing them in the bathtub. "What happened to you? Did Yami get revenge and push _you_ into the pool?"

"No," he answers coolly. "…Mai did."

I laugh; Bakura certainly deserved it. He growls at me, not finding his predicament funny. He peels off his shirt and throws it with his socks, and prepares to take off his pants too. Gross!

"Eww, you could at least warn me before stripping!" I cry, shielding my eyes and turning away.

"Hmph, it's nothing you haven't seen before, Mazaki. If you're going to live with me, you should get used to it. Sometimes I sleep naked."

GROSS. Too much information! Now I'm afraid to go to the bathroom at night! What if Bakura is walking around? Ewww!

"Calm down, woman. I put clothes on."

I peek out between my fingers, then relax. Bakura is clothed, wearing a white robe with the Kaiba Corp _KC_ logo sewn on the sleeve. Seems Kaiba spent a lot of money to furnish this pool house, which is more like a hotel, actually.

Bakura sits on the bed next to me, drying his hair with a hand towel. "You should go out there," he says. "This is your _thing_ right? You're the social queen, aren't you? Go mingle with your friends; you know you want to."

He glances at me, then stands to back to the bathroom. I grab his hand.

"You know, Bakura… you're a good friend."

He pauses, not looking at me. He squeezes my hand. Then he walks into the bathroom and slams the door. A moment later I hear the shower. He could have at least said something, jeez. I suppose I should've seen it coming. What did I expect, for him to say the same thing?

But he is… a good friend, I mean. The tomb robber actually cares, when he thinks no one will notice. Hmm, 'go mingle with your friends…' Yes, I want to, but I don't want to run into Kaiba or Serenity. Should I chance it?

* * *

"…and then he said, 'Hey, you're really good at this!' Well, no shit Sherlock, I invented this game!"

Everybody laughs, even Miho, who has never played Dungeon Dice Monsters before. Duke promises to teach her all he knows.

I crumbled, gave in and went downstairs to find my friends. Now we're sitting by the pool, chatting and sharing stories. Duke just finished a story about some noob gamer who challenged him to DDM, without knowing that Duke invented the game; currently he's telling Miho about the time he beat Joey. Joey flinches and starts an argument, supported by Tristan and Asuka. Mai went to her room a while ago, and we all joked that Joey should follow her. Ryou is discussing the math exam with Yugi, trying to guess if he passed or failed. And Yami and I are picking at what's left of a cracker tray, talking about what he's going to do next year.

He plans to return with Isis to Egypt, where they will meet up with Shadi and explore the pyramids. Yami doesn't expect to find any new mysteries; he just wants to roam through the place where he once lived, and see what has become of his homeland. I think Yugi will go with him.

"What about Malik?" I ask quietly. "Is Isis taking him back with her?"

Yami's face darkens. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him, Anzu."

"It's not your fault! You sound just like Ryou, blaming yourself for how that creep stalks me! You couldn't have done anything," I tell him.

"Hn, well glad to see Ryou was looking after you while I was… struggling with my feelings…"

I smile. "Yeah, Ryou's a great friend… one of the best."

I look over at the boy still talking to Yugi. He catches my eye and smiles back.

"And how is Bakura?" Yami asks. "If you've been hanging out with Ryou a lot, I'm sure you've seen him a few times. Is he behaving? I should have Mind-Crushed him for that neck injury he gave you."

"Oh, he's fine," I say. Then, noticing Yami's expression of disbelief, I quickly explain, "Don't worry, I gave him a long lecture and a good slapping. I haven't seen that much of him, honestly."

Bull crap, I live with him. But Yami doesn't need to know that.

Standing, I wave bye to Yami and join Joey and, Tristan, and Asuka. I've been meaning to ask Joey about how he feels about his baby sister dating Moneybags… Now, to do it subtly…

"Hey Joey! So, you're really okay with Serenity dating Kaiba?"

Real smooth, Anzu. You're a _master_ at this.

Joey chokes on the hotdog he was eating, and Tristan has to pound him on the back before he can answer my question. "HELL no! I'll never accept the fact that my innocent baby sister is dating that rich scumbag!"

He swallows the rest of his food, and says, "But if Serenity is happy… and like she said, there's nothing I can really do about it." His face splits into a crooked grin and he adds, "But that doesn't mean I won't make Kaiba's life as miserable as possible!"

"Jo-ey," Asuka warns, "whatever you are planning will probably backfire. It will also likely hurt Kaiba, which in turn will hurt your sister. This won't go well, trust me."

"You know what we should do?" Joey says suddenly, standing. "We should start a garage band!"

"A what?" Asuka asks, amused. "Is that a Brooklyn thing?"

"Wha? Oh yeah… maybe, I dunno…" Joey ponders for a minute or two, then says, "Whatever, we can be the first garage band in Domino City! Whaddya say, Tristan?"

"Ehh well, I don't know Joey… seems like a lot of work," he replies, scratching his head.

"'A lot of work'? That doesn't sound like the Joey Wheeler I know," I laugh. "And I didn't even know you knew how to play an instrument; learning to read music and play something requires a ton of work…"

"Oh shaddup," he replies. "When my parents were still together, Mom put me and Serenity into music class. Serenity can play the flute and I can play the drums." He puts his hands on his hips and smiles gloriously.

"Well… when was the last time you played the drums?"

"In that class."

It feels good to be aimlessly chatting with my friends again. I haven't felt this way in a long time… I hope we can spend the summer together, go to the beach or something. Because come September, we'll all be at different universities. Joey got accepted to Domino U, and is planning on majoring in engineering. I was surprised to hear this; I didn't think Joey was good at math. He told me he personally isn't, but wants a hands-on job and engineering sounded interesting. I'm not sure how long he will last in that field… probably a week. Or less.

Tristan is off to Tokyo University to study law, and Asuka is trying to get into a culinary school. Miho is going to a small university in Battle City, and Duke is going to Domino U for a business major (no surprise there). Mai is halfway through her cosmetology schooling. And when Yugi and Yami get back from Egypt, I think they will go into history or something related. Well, Yugi will want to attend college; I'm not as sure on what Yami will do.

Ryou was accepted to Kyoto University. He wants to go into medicine, perhaps be a pharmacist or a doctor, he isn't sure yet. But I suppose he spent so much time in the hospital throughout his life, he wants to work in one, or someplace similar. Bakura, well I know for a fact that _he_ wasn't accepted anywhere, not that he even applied… or even has a diploma! He'll probably just follow Ryou and continue to mooch off him. As for me, I have an audition with the Osaka Ballet Academy in July. I plan to study there for two years, after which (if I'm good enough) I want to study at an American ballet school and go into performance. My secret wish, however, is to study at a Russian ballet academy and perform in a famous ballet there. I doubt that would happen, for I would have to be very very good… which, while I _am_ good, I'm not sure I'll ever be _that_ good. And I'd have to speak Russian, a language I have tried and failed to pick up. My private lesson teacher pronounced my accent atrocious and told me I sounded like a German farmer, whatever that means.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Tristan says, his voice low and unkind.

I follow the others' gazes over to the hot tub section of Kaiba's enormous pool. Only one person is sitting there, his arms draped on the poolside, wearing a face of explicit smugness. He catches me looking and smirks, and he stands and gets out of the tub.

"Shit, how da hell did Malik get in here?"

"I dunno but he's getting out as fast as he got in," Tristan states, rising. "You guys protect Anzu; I'll go get Kaiba to throw him out."

And he left before I could even protest. I don't want Kaiba coming over here, where I am! I bet Yami could easily kick Malik out without the CEO's help. Yami hasn't noticed yet though; he's over at the buffet with Yugi and Miho, restocking on hotdogs and chili-cheese fries, foods he says would have been worshipped back in his day. Yeah, all hail to the chili-cheese fries.

Joey and Asuka stand up over me, trying to shield me from Malik's view. It didn't work obviously; he's looking straight at me. Well, it's time to get out of here. Asuka and Joey have nothing over Malik. He could take them out with one swing of his Rod. And then he'd take me. I'm going back upstairs and locking my door! He may have been able to climb into a window on the ground, but there's no way he can get up to the fourth floor! Not unless he can fly. Which, come to think of it, I wouldn't put past him… probably knows some Ancient Egyptian mumbo-jumbo, or owns a flying carpet.

Ignoring Joey and Asuka's protests and claims that they can protect me, I hurry off toward the pool house entrance, walking slightly faster than normal, all while trying to keep Malik in view of the corners of my eyes. He doesn't quicken his pace… he's just steadily walking in the same direction as me. Then he is obscured from view as Joey cuts him off, pushing him lightly. I'm not sure if they are talking, but words are being exchanged and they definitely aren't friendly. I break out into a dash and reach the safety of the pool house.

Two drama club students are making out in the lounge on an expensive couch. The front desk looks abandoned and people are just grabbing random keys to random rooms, only occasionally checking for a specified floor. I wait by the elevators with a loud group of athletes, all talking about the last baseball game and how Domino creamed the other team. I let them take the next elevator by themselves. I don't feel like being smashed into the back wall of that crowded space.

The last of three elevators arrives practically as soon as the athletes' left. An elevator all to myself, and I don't have to endure four floors of sports talk. I push the button and sigh with content as the doors close. Tried to close, that is.

Malik's foot squeezed itself between them and forced the elevator to stop. He smiles as the doors close behind him.

"Leaving so soon?" he asks sweetly. "Anzu, dear, you weren't possibly avoiding me, were you?"

"Of course I was, you creep!" I shout, pushing the button for the doors to open, but the elevator had already started moving. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Malik twirls a strand of blond hair around a tan finger. "Because, my dear, I want just the opposite."

Oh why didn't I just suck it up and take the other elevator? I pound on the silver doors, hoping someone will hear me. I scream for help, scream for Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Bakura. Malik grabs me by throat and pulls me away from the doors, slamming me into the back wall. He's got his Rod, oh damn that stupid Rod! He's going to take over my mind again!

The little 4 above the doors lights up, but before the elevator can stop properly, Malik thrusts his Millennium Rod into the air. The lights flicker and the elevator jerks, knocking me off my feet. Landing hard on my knees, I crawl away from Malik.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he muses evilly. "I've jammed the machine. You have nowhere to go, Anzu."

He crouches down to my level and looks me in the eye. "I've waited for this moment for a long time."

I'll bet he has… Swinging my right foot up, I kick him straight in the crotch. He howls in pain, falls back, and clutches his manly area. I bang on the doors with my fists, press every button on the slate, kick the walls with my sneakers. I manage to scream loudly before Malik recovers and grabs my ankle out from under me.

He's got his hands on me… somebody get his hands off me! What can I do? He's sitting on my legs and has me by the wrists with one hand. "This is how it was meant to be," he says gruffly, and smashes his lips on mine.

I bite his tongue when it invades my mouth. Malik repels with a look of deepest loathing and smacks me hard across the face. "You will learn to like this, Anzu." He leans in to attack my mouth again, but a loud crash causes him to look up.

Malik is distracted… I pull hard at my wrists and free myself from his grasp. I push him off me as the elevator doors are noisily pried open. Malik grabs my ankle again as I make to get up, and I fall and reach for the nearest thing, Seto Kaiba's trench coat.

Wait, Seto Kaiba's…?

Kaiba stares down at us, something dark flashing in his eyes. Bypassing me, he snatches Malik up by the hair and throws him out of the elevator. The Egyptian stumbles into the arms of two burly security men, one of who pulls the Rod from his clutches. Kaiba takes it, presumably to give to Isis later. Then he gives Malik a look that I hope to Ra he never gives me. If it had been directed my way, I would have cried and prepared myself for death. The look was indefinitely stony, his piercing eyes never blinking.

Then Kaiba waves his hand and the two men drag Malik away. Malik spits at Kaiba, though he is too far away to hit him. And then he looks at me, something between anger and lust.

"What did he do to you?" Kaiba asks, finally turning back. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I mutter, in no mood to talk to the object of my depression.

"I heard Taylor yelling my name from across the pool yard, something about Malik following you. Well, he certainly wasn't invited. I spotted him walking into the building and followed," Kaiba spat, disgusted that Malik had entered onto his property (and broken an elevator too). "Are you sure you're ok? Your cheek looks swollen."

"I'm fine. I don't need any help from _you_."

I can't look at him. He's still shirtless, his damp swimming trunks wrinkled and his hair hanging gorgeously over his eyes. He gets sexier every time I see him, damn it!

"Oh sure you don't. You seemed to be handling that _just_ fine. You do realize you could have been raped or killed? Why would you ever get into an elevator with Ishtar?"

"I didn't! He came after me! Didn't Tristan tell you he's been stalking me?"

Kaiba crosses his arms. "He only mentioned that Ishtar had somehow gotten passed security."

"Yeah, well, he's been stalking me for about a month!" I snap. I can't believe Kaiba didn't know that!

"I don't make it my business to know everything about you, Mazaki. You aren't the center of the universe."

I've had it. I'm angry at Malik for what he did in the elevator (not to mention everything else), and angry at Kaiba for talking to me that way. Had I been given the chance, I would have chewed him out for talking down to me like that, like he always does. But I didn't get to say anything to Kaiba.

Ryou had just turned the corner and was waving at me from behind Kaiba. Sensing my distraction, Kaiba turns around and sees him. Satisfied with the situation, he gets onto a working elevator and returns downstairs, probably to go find Serenity and—

I really need to stop thinking about them.

"Anzu, what's up?" Ryou asks cheerily. "Was that Kaiba I saw leaving? And, bloody hell, what happened to that elevator? Bloody double hell, what happened to your cheek?"

"Nothing much. Yes, that was Kaiba. And Malik broke the elevator trying to feel me up," I reply bitterly, starting down the hall for my room.

Ryou's eyes bulge. "He tried to do _what_?"

"Just the same old stuff, being the little creep he is. Don't worry about it, Ryou," I add as I unlock my door. "Kaiba already threw him out and lectured me on sharing elevators with the freak."

Ryou closes the door behind us, and I fall back onto the bed. I glance over at the bathroom, briefly wondering if Bakura is still in there, but the door is wide open and I can only hear the sound of the shower dripping. I guess he decided to go get revenge on Yami, or maybe get something to eat.

"What did Kaiba say to you?"

I stare up at the ceiling, determined not to let Ryou know how much I still think of the jerk. "Just the usual: that I'm dumb and shouldn't think I'm the most important person in the world. Ha! That's the pot calling the kettle black! If he doesn't think he's the most important person in the world, I'm less perceptive than Joey. I bet even Serenity—"

But that's painful to talk about. Ryou moves around the room, removing his trunks and putting on pajama pants. The bed sinks as he sits down, leaning over me to study my face. "You really liked him." It wasn't a question.

I can't help it. My eyes water and tears leak out. "Yeah," I mumble, rolling over so he can't see me cry. "Why did I have to fall for that jerk?"

Ryou rubs my back in a soothing manner. "It will be ok, Anzu. You deserve better than him."

He strokes my head and tells me to stop crying over "that idiot." His warm breath tickles my neck as he runs his fingers through my hair. A very comforting gesture… I'm getting kinda sleepy, actually…

My hand finds his, and I yawn. "Thank you, Ryou."

* * *

_Definitely a shorter chapter than last time. I was going to include the graduation ceremony, but I felt it wasn't really adding to the story (all Kaiba did was give a boring speech right? ha). And I'm sure if any of you are still reading this, you're fed up with no romance (ehehehehe...). There's fluffy moments with Bakura, and Ryou too, right? Kinda, sorta? If you squint?_

_So Malik's obviously still on the loose, Kaiba's still sexy, and Anzu is still stressed out. Thankfully they get to relax in the chapter, right? Probably not._

_If you're still with me, leave a review and say hi :D_


End file.
